Diligo Mihi Alo Mihi Infinitas Infinito
by ViraNight
Summary: Kai Hiwatari, six words keeping him going. Six words he hopes to say to the one he loves. Six words that he wants to say to Rei. Six selfish words. That isn't the only thing he has to worry about. Read and review. Warning! Yaoi, dont like don't read.
1. Kai and Rei

**Summary:**** "You idiot! What were you thinking?! Were you trying to be impressive or something?! Everyone has a limit but you think you don't! You could have died! Don't you realize what you mean to me?" "No, because you never realized what you mean to me."**

**Authors Note:**** Hey! I'm back with a new KaiRei fic for you! Most of you have probably followed from my first fic and thanks for sticking with me! This fic is set before the World Championships unlike my other which was set after. So you can think of this fic as a sort of prequel to Train Wreck. **

**I'm sorry I took forever getting this up but my computer crashed and I lost all my documents. Plus, I sight of where I was going with this fic so I stopped but then I regained my sight (thank God) and I'm here with this fic now. But none of you care about that and you're probably going to kill me anyways. So on to the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters but I do own this fic and my computer so…that isn't really impressive…anyways! To continue!**

**Dedication:**** To all of you who followed me from one story to the next, I dedicate this fic to you.**

**

* * *

**

Diligo Mihi, Alo Mihi, Infinitas Infinito 

The two of them are always together. Always paired as one. Max, Tyson, Kai and Rei. One could find them together, off at the side of the room in a corner, listening to conversations, never apart. Kai and Rei. They bladed together, they walked together, they sat together, ate together and roomed together. Their interests were alike but they were different but the same. Kai Hiwatari was cold, bitter and antisocial. Rei Kon was happy, cheerful and quite social. Kai was snow and ice while Rei was the sun. A perfect combination of opposites but were somehow very alike. Two bladers that were just that compatible. It was a once in a lifetime bond that could never be broken if made correctly. What else could the two bladers do but become friends? It was bound to happen sooner or later. And it did.

Kai felt like kicking down a brick wall and then destroying the bricks. That couldn't happen because 1) there was no brick wall to kick down and 2) it would have been a waste of time. The reason for this? Kai was sick and tired of his team complaining about the cold. Training for the World Championships was to be taken seriously and without complaint. So what if it was cold? So what if they were tired? The matches could last for hours and his team needed to be able to face the challenge.

Kai ran a hand through his spiky hair. Tyson gave him a challenging stare, daring him to keep them training. Kai ignored his glare and took a deep breath. The snow falling around the Bladebreakers drifted down shirt collars and into hair, melting and further chilling the teens.

"Okay, let's try this again. Tyson, hit that tree and keep drilling until you make a sizeable dent or the snow falls off the branches," Kai pointed towards the frosty trees. Tyson glared at Kai. The bluenette knew that the blader was moments away from arguing with him and prepared for the worst.

"I can't believe you Kai Hiwatari! We've been out here since ten o'clock this morning! We haven't even stopped for lunch! I'm starving! And Max and Rei think so too!" Tyson yelled, his breath misting the air. Kai, who had turned away from him, whirled around, fixing his crimson stare on Tyson. The younger blader cowered and looked away.

"Do you share the same opinion with Tyson?" Kai asked Rei, his voice becoming even softer. Kai, who was viewed as an insensitive, cold and self centered blader, had many different voices that told whether he was angry or not. The softer his voice got, the angrier he was. This time though, his voice changed because of affection, not because of anger. Kai knew he was good at concealing emotion. He had been trained his entire life to be silent and accepting. The feelings he held for the neko-jin were carefully locked, hidden away inside of him. He turned to look at Rei who was resting on a nearby tree. The golden eyes of the blader followed the path of a snowflake as it drifted onto his hand.

"Kai, we need to rest. If we go like this then we'll be too tired to even blade when the championships come around. I know that we need to work on our attacks but they've gotten better. And a blade of Kenny's make is going to help us a lot," Rei turned to Kai. The elder blader felt his face warm. The intensity of Rei's gaze made Kai long for the touch of the raven haired blader.

"A good blade doesn't necessarily mean that you will acquire strength and a victory," Kai hissed, "But I see that you are bent on having a break so get some rest. We will have a long day tomorrow." Kai swept past them all, his white scarf billowing out behind him. He stopped halfway down the hall and listened as his team walked through the doors, squabbling over what they might eat. He turned slightly, watching as the Bladebreakers walked through the hall.

Kai sighed as he watched his team vanished beyond the door. He turned away slightly as a flash of movement caught his eye. Rei Kon was standing there, staring at him.

"Yes?" Kai asked his voice soft. He lowered his guard with the neko-jin. Rei stood there, fidgeting slightly as he stared at the floor.

"I know you're upset that we won't train but we need to rest too. I hope you aren't too angry with us. We'll train harder tomorrow okay?" Rei gently placed his hand on Kai's arm. The bluenette jumped. Rei pulled his hand back and lowered his head. "Sorry. Will you eat with us?"

"I have other matters to attend to." Kai looked away, fighting back the blush that threatened to spread over his face. Rei nodded and turned away. "Thank you for the invitation Rei." Kai swallowed as the feel of Rei's name rolled over his tongue.

"No problem." The neko-jin looked back and nodded then followed all the other bladers into the kitchen. Kai watched as the tip of Rei's "tail" whipped out of sight. Then he turned and strode along the dark hallway of one of his grandfather's mansions. Maybe he was paranoid but he was certain that Voltaire had the place bugged in order to learn about their training. When it came to Beyblading, one could never be too careful.

It also helped that Tala had tipped him off the night that they had come to Russia for the World Championships. Kai smiled as the memory of Tala dressed as a peddler entered his thoughts. The hyper redhead had told him about a possible spy network in the mansion of Voltaire and that it didn't matter either way because the Demolition Boys would beat them anyways.

Kai opened the door of his bedroom and slipped inside. He walked over to the glass doors which lead to a balcony outside. Kai opened the doors and did not even flinch as the cold air whipped around him. Instead, it brought him back to the present and his current problem. Training outside in the cold certainly would spell mutiny from Tyson who knew perfectly well that there was a fully loaded complex inside the mansion.

Kai understood Tyson's thinking but still had the feeling that Voltaire had rigged the place. The bluenette shook his head, trying to get rid of unpleasant memories of his past that the thought of Voltaire created. Closing the balcony doors, Kai heard a faint rumble. He glared angrily at his stomach which had the nerve to actually make a noise of hunger. It wouldn't do for this to be known around the mansion. All of his training at the abbey had not been for nothing. He was not weak but the only way to stop this noise was to eat something.

Indeed irritated, Kai gave the banister a slight kick as he went by. He needed to vent his feelings somehow and he did not want the wrong person to be at the end of his anger, mainly Rei. Sauntering down the stairs, Kai could have laughed at the irony of his situation. His team had needed a blade complex to train in and now they had one but trained outside in the cold because Kai was certain that the complex was a trap. And Kai had no intention of letting his team have their strategies taken from them.

Kai strode into the kitchen and sat down at the vacant chair at the table which happened to be in the middle of Tyson and Rei. The blue haired blader sighed and resigned himself to sitting beside the messy bottomless pit, otherwise known as Tyson.

"Hey Kai! I thought you weren't going to join us because you were mad that we wouldn't train," Tyson said, his mouth fit to burst. Kai noted that Tyson had enunciated every syllable with his mouth full. He must have had a lot of practice at that.

"_You_ didn't want to train Tyson. Don't blame me if you're beaten at the Championships," Kai said airily. Tyson glared at the slate haired blader. He reached for another sandwich, the same sandwich that Kai was reaching for. Tyson swiped it first and took a huge bite of it. Kai bit his tongue to keep from yelling. In retaliation, he swiftly hit Tyson on the back of his head for stealing his lunch.

"Hey! Go get your own! These were mine!" Tyson complained rubbing his head.

"Selfish blader," Kai growled as he got up and went to the fridge. He found nothing of particular interest and instead, got himself a drink.

"Here, you can have this," a voice said behind him. Kai turned to see Rei standing there holding a sandwich. His face was so hopeful; Kai nearly spat out his drink and went "awww!" The look on the neko-jin's face was absolutely adorable. Kai, having more sense than that, swallowed the liquid then took the sandwich from Rei. He nodded in thanks and Rei smiled back. Kai allowed himself a tiny smile as he watched Rei go back to the table.

**

* * *

Timeskip**

* * *

Kai felt bored. There was nothing really to do and Rei wasn't around for him to watch. He walked into the den with the thoughts of reading a book on his mind. He heard a noise and turned to see a slender, pale hand holding a book in a loose grasp. This made him forget all about his book. He moved closer to see Rei Kon, lying in a chair sound asleep. 

Kai walked over, took the book and placed it on a nearby table. Then he gently poked Rei. The neko-jin did nothing. Kai poked him again. This time, Rei's hand shot out and hit Kai's quite hard.

"That hurt!" Kai hissed. Rei was still asleep and had not heard anything. Kai fought the urge to hit the neko-jin. After all, who would hurt a poor kitten like Rei? Kai's temper was tamed but sometimes it flared. Kai took a few breaths and calmed himself down. Now he needed to decide what to do with the sleeping blader. Kai sighed. Should he move Rei to his bed or leave him here? Kai would give anything just to touch Rei and if Rei woke up while Kai was carrying him, Rei would probably freak out and then never speak to him again. Regardless of this fact, the bluenette picked the neko-jin up and began the trek to Rei's room.

"Wow, Rei is really light," Kai muttered to himself as he ascended the stairs. The way Rei fit into the curve of Kai's arm made the bluenette cuddle the blader closer. He didn't care if anyone saw them; he was just living in the moment. Rei mumbled something and nestled further into Kai. The bluenette tried to stop the blush from rising on his face. Rei's face was now pressed into the crook of Kai's neck.

"Master Hiwatari, is there something wrong with Mr. Kon?" A servant girl asked. Kai jumped. How long had she been there?

"Uh, no…I was just taking him to his room because he is tired," Kai answered. He moved past the girl and entered Rei's room. He placed the neko-jin down on the bed and sat down on the edge. What exactly drove him to this creature, this neko-jin? Kai had no idea. Kai decided to watched Rei sleep. Rei's hair gently flopped over his face as he turned. Kai smiled slightly.

The bluenette stood abruptly and walked away. Something was compelling him to do something extremely irrational. Something was telling him to go back in there and wrap his arms around the other blader and then perhaps ravish him then and there. Kai got out of there quickly before he could lose his head. He ran to his room and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked himself. He had better things to do than to chase after a blader who was straight. _'As straight as a circle.'_ An inner voice snickered. Kai promptly told that voice to shut up. He wanted Rei's friendship if he couldn't have Rei's love. He could deal with it. Training had hardened him. Why, Kai wondered, why would Rei want to be with someone like me if he was gay? I'm hard, bitter and distant among other things.

Kai stalked over to the mirror and took a good look at himself. He growled at what he saw. Mirrors could not show inside thoughts, emotion or anything spiritual like that. Kai flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. When had he first started liking Rei? Had he clicked when he first met him? He could remember the time he first met Rei. He had told him to stay out of his way. Now all Kai wanted was for him to get in the way. It angered him slightly. How could someone make him so weak? When he saw Rei he immediately lost his head, put up barriers and locked himself inside. He had a tentative friendship with the neko-jin now but nothing special.

But what Tala Ivanov had told him had unsettled him. It would only be a matter of time before someone else took him away. Kai knew he was no good for Rei but what could he say? He was a selfish person really. He wanted Rei to himself and who wouldn't? But if someone else took Rei, Kai was certain that he would die. Not physically, that would be too drastic but mentally. Kai's eyes opened wide as he checked himself.

Since when had this been a life or death matter? Since when had it gone from, I don't trust you to I will die if you leave? Kai didn't like this. What he did like though, was that Rei was trying to make him feel better about being stuck in Voltaire's mansion. This was another reason for Kai's worries although they paled in comparison.

Kai rolled onto his side. Outside his window he could see the moon vanish behind clouds. 'I wouldn't propose this night,' Kai thought. He knew of bad omens and the clouds covering a full moon was considered a bad omen. 'Well, it wasn't like I was going to propose tonight anyways.' Kai smiled. He could hear words echoing over and over and over in his head.

_Diligo mihi alo mihi infinitas infinito_. To Kai, these Latin words had kept him alive. For now, he could pretend that Rei was saying those words to him. But what was the probability of that? It was much better, Kai thought, to accept reality and deal with the pain immediately than to fantasize and be heartbroken later. Just what did the bluenette expect? There could be other people out there for him.

Other people are not Rei Kon. Kai decided to accept that he did indeed love Rei Kon but Rei would never love him. And because Kai decided this, he made it impossible for others to get between them. Somehow he had sealed a bond that would not be broken and in due time, Kai would be proven wrong…about a very great deal of things.

* * *

Rei opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness. Rei panicked thinking that he had gone blind and then realized that there was light sliding in from behind the curtain. Rei breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't blind after all. Silly, silly neko-jin, Rei chastised himself. He rubbed his eyes and then recognized the room he was in was not the one he fell asleep in. 

Rei sat up and noticed that he was lying on his bed in his room. He turned to check the clock and found that it was eight o'clock in the evening. His team would be downstairs doing something. Rei wondered who brought him up to his room. Kenny wasn't strong enough and Max wouldn't. Tyson might but Kai was the strongest. A blush stole over Rei's face as the thought of Kai's arms around him filled his head.

"Oh come on! It's not like Kai likes you or anything. Maybe as a friend but certainly not like that. He's as straight as they come," Rei muttered to himself. He got himself out of bed and walked to his door just as the door swung open.

"Oh good, you're awake! Do you want to come down and play cards or something?" Max asked. Rei smiled and nodded and followed his teammate down to the den. Kai and Tyson were there, playing chess and Tyson was losing spectacularly.

"Hey Rei, can you help me beat Kai? He's really good. This is our fifth game," Tyson gestured at the chess board. Kai looked extremely bored. Rei muffled a laugh and curled up on the sofa.

"By the way who carried me to my room this afternoon?" Rei asked. Tyson looked at him.

"Not me Rei. I was eating lunch," Tyson turned back to the chessboard.

"Kenny was with Dizzie and I was trying to stop Tyson getting indigestion," Max answered.

"I did." Kai blinked. Rei stared back at him. Kai…Kai had carried him? Rei felt as though the world had just been born.

"Thanks Kai. It was nice of you," Rei said, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. Kai looked back towards the chessboard.

"Checkmate," Kai said tonelessly then smirked.

**

* * *

Okay, boring chapter. ****No VERY BORING CHAPTER. Oh well, I've always been terrible at starting chapters. Anyways, I got that out of the way and now there can be some action in the later chapters. Once again, I'm really sorry that this took forever to be posted but the "I'm busy" excuse has been way overused. So I'm not going to bother with excuses. **

**My new chapter should be up sometime soon because I have more time and I really hope this fic turns out as good as my other one. To those of you who have followed me from Train Wreck, thank you for being such good readers and to those who are new welcome! Review please! You can flame but I may not listen. I will update soon!**

**:Wolfcat Demon:**


	2. Threatening Invites Work Well

**Summary:**** Kai Hiwatari, six words keeping him going. Six words he hopes to say to the one he loves. Six words that he wants to say to Rei. Six selfish words. That isn't the only thing he has to worry about. A KaiRei fic. **

**Author Note:** **Okay the last chapter was exceptionally boring but this chapter will actually have something of interest! Maybe I'll go back and rewrite the other chapter but I want to get the story up first. I actually have a reason for this chapter being so late. I forgot I had written this story. I was thinking that I would start writing the Diligo Mihi Alo Mihi Infinitas Infinito fic and I opened my Beyblade fanfiction folder to write the fic when I saw the first chapter. I was so surprised! I checked out the fic and when I saw how long it had been since I had posted, I nearly fell over! So here is the chapter that all my readers have been waiting for. You have every right to kill me for forgetting. Thanks to RussiansNekojinlover who reviewed! Now on to chapter two! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters in any shape, way or form which completely sucks because if I did, Kai and Rei would certainly be together!**

**Dedication:**** To all of you who followed me from one story to the next, I dedicate this fic to you. To RussiansNekojinlover who was the first and only one to review, I dedicate the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Threatening Invites Work Well

_You are required to come to a formal party hosted by Voltaire Hiwatari. This is a black tie event. This invitation will be checked at the door._

_I advise you to come Kai. It will be good for you._

_Voltaire Hiwatari_

Kai clenched the invite in his hand. "You are required to come" was not the standard way of inviting grandchildren to formal events. It was a threat and a subtle one at that. Anyone would think that this was a mandatory event but Kai knew better. He had seen another invite that was sent to a business man who had stopped by earlier. _His_ had said "You are invited." It wasn't a threat, Kai's was. His grandfather wanted him for something. Kai snarled in his head.

What was his grandfather going to do if Kai didn't go? Thoughts of the torture of his team filled his head. Torture was Voltaire's game. The sound of Rei screaming poured into his mind. He shut his eyes and turned away. He would go and he wouldn't let anything happen to his team. The bluenette scowled at the invitation which was now crushed in his fist. This "black tie event" was a clever way of getting Kai to come to him without causing a scene. Well, no matter what the invitation said, Kai was not going in a tux. It was out of the question for him. He would wear one of his casual suits...maybe purple just to tick his grandfather off. He would get what he wanted so why not let Kai have a choice of his own?

"Damn him," Kai hissed under his breath. Swearing did not help him feel any better. He wanted desperately to get his team, run to the airport and take refuge in China. Mariah would be better than Voltaire. At least his grandfather wasn't trying to steal Rei from him. Kai sighed; he knew that this time, Voltaire had defeated him. If he were to run, spies in this house would immediately inform the elder Hiwatari and they wouldn't get farther than the front gates.

"What's wrong Kai?" a soft voice asked. Rei was standing a little ways off watching him. Kai felt his face grow warm. No, no he would not blush! Kai's fingernails dug into his palm, bringing him back to the present.

"An invitation from my grandfather came for me," Kai sounded strained. He immediately realized that Rei would ask why this invitation was sent. Kai wished that he could stop time so he could bang his head against a wall. He wasn't wishing too hard for this power because 1) He would never actually bang his head against a wall and 2) he had better things to do than that and he didn't really want 3) Rei to see him with a huge bruise on his forehead.

"What is this invitation for exactly?" Rei asked right on cue.

"He invited me to a formal party. It's nothing," Kai answered tonelessly. Let Rei think that this was unimportant, though Kai knew that the neko-jin was smarter than that.

"I see," Rei murmured, "Considering that it's Voltaire, I would think that it is something. But you don't have to tell me. It's okay, but I wanted to know if you're going to let us use the training complex, Tyson might break in."

"Please don't let him in there. Lay out a buffet on the table or something. Keep him occupied; no one can use the complex."

"Kai, he isn't going to like this," Rei pointed out, "he might revolt."

"Tell the team that whoever goes in there gets dropped from the team and does not get food while they look for another team," Kai answered.

"Are you sure they'll go for that?" Rei asked.

"Captain's orders and Tyson _knows_ I get to decide who blades. Well Max will never go in there after you tell him that and Kenny types on Dizzie all day. Like I said before, just lay out a buffet for him or something, he'll eat it all," Kai answered.

"That, Kai Hiwatari, is cruel," Rei laughed. Kai shivered as Rei said his full name. How erotic was that? Now only if he could be panting while he said that……

"Kai?" Rei waved a hand in Kai's face. Kai started and blushed. He couldn't lose control of himself like that, thinking about Rei underneath him, moaning, screaming his name……….Kai mentally slapped himself. No, he had to focus. He had to banish Rei from his mind in order to concentrate. That, was rather hard to do considering the object of his love was standing right in front of him.

"Okay, you tell them that and I will go and check out this complex."

"Hypocrite," Rei grinned. Kai glared playfully at him.

"I'm only going to check the place out to see if it really is bugged. If I find anything we're not using it. If I don't find anything then we're not using it. That means I haven't checked it enough," Kai smiled.

"Who would ever have thought that Kai Hiwatari could smile?" Rei smirked. Kai rolled his eyes. Inwardly, Kai felt like running to a psychiatrist and spilling all of his feelings for the neko-jin. He was questioning every move he made. He would never laugh or joke like this. How did Rei do it? How did he make Kai lose all poise and silence? What _was _this? What on earth was happening here? Kai briefly considered aliens inhabiting him but turned that option away, glad that no one could see into his head. Imagine, Kai Hiwatari thinking he had been taken over by aliens.

The Rei-can-make-me-laugh issue was still unresolved. Kai was still wondering what was going on when he realized that Rei was staring at him. The bluenette landed back in his body with a crash and looked away. The Hiwatari nodded at Rei and turned to find the complex.

* * *

Rei hurried away from the hallway towards the den where the Bladebreakers were resting. Kai had smiled, he had actually _smiled_. And only while Rei was there! Rei felt like he had grown wings. The neko-jin hurried along, ready to give the team the message and then he would join Kai in looking for hidden cameras, microphones, anything that would let him be near Kai. He ran into the main study where the Bladebreakers talked about different training techniques.

"I have a message from Kai," Rei announced as he came through the door. Max and Tyson looked towards him while Kenny remained on his computer. Max looked apprehensive with mounting anticipation of this message.

"Okay, let us hear what the wonder boy has to say," Tyson rolled his eyes. Rei smiled slightly.

"We're not allowed to use the training complex-" and that was all Rei said. Tyson leapt up, indignation blazing in his eyes.

"WHAT?! WE'VE WAITED AND WAITED TO USE A COMPLEX AND NOW THAT WE HAVE ONE, WE CAN"T USE IT?! THEN WHY DID WE NEED ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Tyson roared. He turned to Max, obviously hoping for backup but angry as Max looked, he said nothing.

"Tyson, you should hear-" Rei began but Tyson cut across him, ranting about the unfairness of it all. Max quickly turned to look at the neko-jin and swiftly realized that there was more that Rei had to say.

"Shush, Rei still has stuff to say," Max tugged on Tyson's hand.

"AND REI _STILL_ HAS SOMETHING TO SAY! WHAT ELSE DOES OUR HYPOCRITICAL CAPTAIN SAY IN HIS MESSAGE?" Tyson raged. Max continued to tug on Tyson's hand.

"Sit down!" the blond hissed. Tyson sat down but stared angrily at the floor as if it had personally insulted him.

"Careful, you used a five syllable word," Rei commented dryly. Tyson glared at him. "Anyways, he wants me to tell you that anyone who does go into the complex without his permission will be dropped immediately from the team. While that blader looks for another team to go to, there will be no food or room in this place. As a gesture of thanks for not disobeying his request, Kai took the liberty of arranging a pre-dinner buffet for us. It will be served at two o'clock in the dining hall."

After Rei finished there was silence.

"And what is Kai doing now?" Max asked. Rei answered before the question fully had gone through his mind.

"He's at the complex."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE THIS COMPLEX BUT_ HE_ IS? WHY IS HE IN THERE IF WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE?! HMM?!" Tyson raged.

"Tyson, Kai is in the complex searching every nook and cranny to check that there are no hidden cameras so you can use the place," Rei half smiled. Tyson stopped raging for a moment and thought about this.

"Kai is searching this complex so we can use it?" Tyson asked.

"I just said that Tyson," Rei grinned.

"Wow, I can't believe that he would do something like that for us. It's so unlike him. Where is the buffet again?"

"It's in the dining hall Tyson! Where else would it be?" Max hit Tyson gently on the shoulder. Tyson was starting to drool as he ran towards the buffet.

"Are you coming?" Max asked as Rei turned away. The neko-jin shook his head.

"No, I'm going to help Kai search the training complex. He might need help and since I'm taller than he is, I can reach higher places," Rei answered.

"Okay. I'll try to save you guys something…although, with Tyson there, there may not be much left!" Max laughed. "Good luck."

Rei nodded and ran towards the hall. He didn't get far before crashing into someone.

"Ouch! What on earth-? Rei?" The person asked. The neko-jin who had fallen over looked up. The face of Tala came into view, his red hair brushing Rei's cheek.

"Tala? What on earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the abbey and training for the World Championships," Rei said, rubbing his head and getting to his feet.

"We can't be at the abbey if we're here," Tala pointed out, "We came to help Kai. He said he needed us for something."

"Yeah, he's searching the complex for hidden cameras."

"Is he really? Wow. We'll go and help him. Are you coming?" Tala asked. Rei nodded and turned around and crashed into Bryan. He fell backwards once again but a pair of arms circled his waist and turned him inwards. Rei felt himself get crushed into Tala's chest. A blush spread over his cheeks as he pulled back and looked directly into Tala's blue eyes.

"Don't do it Tal, do you want to be on the receiving end of Kai's anger?" Bryan asked sounding serious but looking the absolute opposite. Rei, who was still in Tala's embrace, grew even redder.

"Aww, please Bry? You know it wouldn't hurt! And I can deal with Kai, you're here!" Tala announced happily. Rei squirmed trying to get free. Tala was stronger than he was.

"Tala, can I please-" Rei was cut off by the arrival of Kai.

"Damn, he's got good timing," Tala hissed. He released Rei and marched over to the bluenette.

"What exactly were you doing to my teammate?" Kai asked dryly. The redhead didn't even stop to take a breath before launching into a tirade of how cute Rei was and exactly what Kai was missing out on. Rei glared at Tala who smirked back at him.

"After you are immune to the glare of Kai, no glare can beat it!" the redhead announced happily. Rei rolled his eyes and smiled. Tala never ceased to amaze him.

Kai on the other hand, felt like killing his redhaired friend. He had gone to the complex in order to take a quick scan of the place. It was without a doubt one of Voltaire's state-of-the-art buildings used to devise training methods. He had managed to get a hold of Tala's cellphone number and called to ask for help searching the place. He had gone to greet Tala and his boyfriend Bryan when he had seen Rei wrapped in Tala's arms. He knew from a glance that Rei wasn't there by choice but it still caused an inferno of rage inside of him.

"Okay, are we going to search the complex or not?" Rei asked. Kai felt grateful for the distraction, he was _this_ close from strangling Tala. He turned and walked towards the training complex, the two Russians and the neko-jin following him. He waited as the doors slid open and the lights flicked on. Tala whistled as the lights slowly revealed the high-tech training centre.

"Woah. The benefits of being the grandson of a multi-millionaire. I have never seen such great training arenas! This place is definitely bugged," Tala announced. Kai felt reassured that someone other than himself felt the same way. Someone who also knew Voltaire.

"Okay, let's split up to search. Tala, you take the top floor with all that machinery. No, on second thought Bryan better do that. Tala, you can search the far side of the complex and Rei will search the blade dishes. I will take everything else. Let's get to it," Kai ordered. He walked over to the walls and began tapping them lightly to see if they were hollow. He wondered if his grandfather would be as obvious as to make a two way mirror with a camera inside. He vaguely wondered how the others were doing and wondered why Tala hadn't managed to break something yet.

That thought was immediately answered when a resounding crash echoed throughout the training center. Kai turned around to see Tala hurriedly straightening a large machine of some sort. Kai smiled and turned away again, continuing his search for hidden cameras or microphones. He heard another crash and looked around to see Tala inspecting a door handle that had somehow come off the door. Kai smiled and turned back to his search.

* * *

Kai felt pissed. No, more than pissed. He had been searching the complex since twelve o'clock and his search had resulted in nothing. The only solace he had was that Rei, Tala and Bryan had been searching with him for the past three hours. His team was probably finishing up the buffet that they had been served and he was here looking for hidden cameras, microphones and other spy equipment. He gazed at the ceiling of the complex. _Would Voltaire put cameras into the lights?_ Kai wondered. _Probably not, it's too far away to see anything. But, there is always the zoom option…he could zoom in to see us…_

"Rei, could you come here for a second?" Kai asked. Rei nodded and walked over, following Kai's gaze as he looked towards the ceiling that required him to tilt back his head completely.

"What is it? Do you see something up there?" Rei asked, coming to stand beside Kai. The bluenette turned and his breath stilled as he realized how close Rei was. He wanted to take a slight step forward but decided against it. Rei wasn't and would never be his so what did it matter? He was only this close to see where Kai was looking.

"Do you think someone would put cameras into lights?" Kai asked. He turned back to look at the ceiling. He could feel Rei shrug beside him.

"It's possible. How would you find out?" Rei asked. Kai narrowed his eyes. How would they find out? It was a good question and Kai had no answer for that. It was way too high to think about climbing up there. Even so, there was nothing to climb up on. Rei seemed to sense what Kai was thinking because he shook his head.

"We can't get up there. If you fall, you break your neck. I won't let you do that," Rei gazed at him steadily. Kai felt touched and angry at the same time. He was very close to smiling and jumping for joy that Rei practically said he cared about him but he was also annoyed that Rei thought him incapable of going that high. Kai looked back towards the ceiling and glared at the lights. Tala and Bryan walked over to join the two of them.

"We could get up there. All we need is a really tall ladder," Tala observed. Rei shot him a glare. Now Kai would definitely want to check out the lights. Rei was right. Kai immediately walked over to the intercom and asked for the tallest ladder that the servants could find. The bluenette made sure to keep his gaze away from the neko-jin. Kai knew that Rei would try to stop him but this was for the good of the team. Even Rei couldn't compete with that. The team was always first in Kai's heart even if he didn't admit it. He knew that even though Tala and Bryan were part of the Demolition Boys, they were loyal to him and would help him even if that meant going against what they were trained for. Kai thought it was amazing that they had gotten this far without getting caught.

"Kai, you can't go up there. What if you fall? It's a long way down and you might get hurt. I don't want you to take the chance. Please, let's just assume that there are cameras in the lights," Rei begged. He wasn't used to begging Kai for anything but as long as it kept Kai from going up there then he would. Rei felt terrified at the thought of Kai hurting himself. Then he realized that he had just made the mistake of putting down Kai's abilities. He could see it in the Russian's eyes. The crimson orbs swirled and burned anger evident in Kai's gaze.

"Are you implying that I can't do this?" Kai asked loudly. Bryan and Tala looked towards the two of them and hurried forwards, ready to shield Rei just in case.

"No, I'm just worried that you'll hurt yourself," Rei protested.

"So you're saying I'm weak?!" Kai half shouted. The bluenette felt horrified at shouting at Rei like this but something inside of him wanted to prove himself to the neko-jin. He wanted to prove himself a worthy mate for Rei. Kai's eyes widened as he realized why he was acting like this. He couldn't believe he was yelling at Rei like this but if it showed his abilities then he would climb to the lights, the moon, the stars, whatever Rei wanted. But, Kai realized, why would Rei want him? He was straight so why would he even consider him? The despair that welled through the bluenette's body at that point made him nearly crash into a million pieces.

"No! Kai listen! I'm just-"

"You don't think I can do it can you? In case you've forgotten, I went through hell to get where I am now! It takes very little for me to defeat an opponent Rei Kon. I think I am capable of seeing if lights hold cameras Rei. When cats climb up in high trees, they are afraid to come down again. I am no cat, neko-jin," Kai snarled in a colder voice than Rei had ever heard Kai use. Tala stared at Kai as if he had expressed a wish to give up beyblading. Even Bryan was looking apprehensive. Kai stopped talking and tried to regain control of his emotions. He couldn't believe that he had talked like that to Rei. What was the matter with him?

"I just don't want you to be hurt. If you are hurt, it'll affect your blading. I'm sorry if I have your best interests at heart," Rei said, shakily. He turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Rei, wait!" Kai called out to the neko-jin. He felt terrible for what he had just done. He wanted Rei to know that he was sorry. He suppressed the urge to run after the object of his love and crush him to his body.

"I don't want to hang around if I'm going to be chewed out for being concerned Kai," Rei answered softly. Kai felt the power of those words cut into his heart.

"I didn't mean to sound like that Rei. I'm……I'm……we really need your help Rei. Please, stay here and help out. We can't do this without you," Kai waited for the response. He felt the tension in the air multiply and he heard Tala whisper something behind his back. He wanted so desperately to apologize but it wasn't something that he did. Kai bit his lip while looking at Rei's back.

"Fine, I'll help. I'm just concerned for you Kai. No one wants our leader to be out of action," Rei mumbled. Kai felt wonderful warmth spread up from his stomach and his heart jumped into his throat. He swallowed, trying not to rush over and ravish the neko-jin right there. He nodded as Rei turned around and began walking back to them.

"Then I promise I'll be careful okay?" Kai murmured. Rei looked up at him and smiled. Kai was certain that he was drowning in Rei's eyes. He moved unconsciously forwards, Rei was still staring at him. The neko-jin felt rooted to the spot by Kai's intense gaze. His heart started beating wildly, what was Kai _doing_? Rei had forever dreamed about this moment but because of what happened, Rei wasn't sure if Kai was going to kiss him or hit him.

"Uh, is anyone going to get the ladder?" Tala's voice cut through the moment of Kai and Rei. The two bladers blushed and looked away from each other. Kai fought the blush that was on his cheeks, beginning an internal battle with himself. _You already decided that Rei could never love you. He can be your friend but not your lover. What the hell are you thinking?_ Kai thought. Rei coughed, his cheeks turning pink. _Kai doesn't love you. He only thinks of you as a friend. We can become close friends and that's it. He wouldn't love me anyways. He told me to stay out of his way. Get a grip Kon. _Rei chastised himself. Tala grinned at the pair while Bryan retrieved the ladder the couriers had brought.

"Kai, you're the lightest and the fastest. Climb up, look around, come down and be careful. The longer you stay up there the greater the chance you'll fall," Bryan instructed while he motioned for his redhaired boyfriend to steady the ladder. "I'll cover you to make sure that if you fall, you'll be caught. Rei, help keep the ladder steady. Stand like Tala but on the opposite side."

Rei did as he was told and looked worriedly at Kai who was starting to climb the ladder. Bryan stood underneath him, watching every move, on edge and alert in case Kai fell. The neko-jin felt his heart thud in his chest as he watched Kai reach the ceiling. The bluenette paused and gazed at the light. He reached out and unscrewed the covering. He brought the cover away and a small black object fell out. From pure reflex, Kai leaned forwards to catch the small black object. Rei's heart jumped into his throat as Kai tottered precariously up there.

"Kai! Hold on! You can do it!" Rei called out, his voice shaking. Kai heard him and quickly used his hand to push himself up. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt some of his balance return. He raised his hand, waving the black thing around.

"I was right! It is a camera! There are cameras in the li-" Kai was cut off.

"MASTER HIWATARI! THIS IS A REMINDER! YOU ARE TO ATTEND A DINNER IN AN HOUR! REPEAT! YOU ARE TO ATTEND A DINNER IN AN HOUR!" the intercom screamed from the wall. All four of the bladers lost concentration in what they were doing.

Kai started and lost his balance.

There was a moment of complete confusion as Kai fell and Rei, Tala and Bryan tried to catch him all at the same time. Tala managed to catch Kai's leg and crashed to the ground while Bryan caught Kai's other leg and hit Tala in the shoulder with his elbow. Rei managed to grab Kai around the waist and twisted around in order to protect Kai from getting hurt. There was a stunned silence, broken only by the gasps of the two Demolition Boys and a Bladebreaker and the slight moans of Kai Hiwatari.

"Kai, are you okay?" Rei asked breathlessly, propping himself up on one elbow to look at the bluenette. He inhaled sharply. There was a bruise forming on the side of Kai's face and a small cut on his temple. It was not very serious but it said all it needed to. Kai had somehow hit himself on the way down. Rei felt terrible. He shouldn't have let Kai go up there, no matter what Kai had said to him. The guilt Rei felt increased the longer he stared at Kai's face.

"My head hurts," Kai whispered. Rei blinked back tears as he saw Kai's vulnerability. Why, why, why had he let the bluenette go up there? Rei slid his arms underneath Kai's body. He was surprisingly light. Tala glared at the speaker, silently blaming it for this. Bryan glared at the camera that was lying on the ground. He had a feeling that the sudden announcement was no coincidence. He quietly informed Tala of this who quickly decided not to tell Rei. Or at least not yet anyways.

"He probably hit his head on the ladder. He probably has a concussion. We don't need a doctor. Just some ice," Tala proclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder. Bryan contemplated this as he placed a hand on Tala's shoulder, silently apologizing for hitting his boyfriend.

"Hmm, are you sure? Concussions can be serious," Bryan pointed out. Tala waved a dismissive hand.

"Nah, all he needs is rest. You do remember the abbey right?" Tala's eyes narrowed. Bryan nodded in understanding and fell silent.

"Tala, can you get some ice from the kitchen and a bandage? Bryan, could you go with him and get a cloth and some antiseptic? I'll put Kai into bed, he should lie down. When you get the ice pack, could you bring it to me? I'll take it from there," Rei said, cradling Kai in his arms. Tala nodded and hurried out of the room and to the left. Bryan cast a look at Kai who was whimpering slightly.

"Rei," Bryan began. Rei looked up from Kai to see an odd expression on the Russian's face. "Make sure he rests. I'm fairly certain that the call wasn't a coincidence. The camera inside the lamp broke when Kai fell but if someone was watching, he or she would have seen Kai's face. Just lay him on his bed that should be enough. He needs to get better before he becomes someone's boyfriend."

"What?" Rei's voice grew sharper. "Kai's gay? He has a boyfriend? Since when?" Rei fired question after question. Bryan merely looked him straight in the eyes. The neko-jin wavered, he got the feeling that Bryan knew about his secret love for the slate haired blader.

"He doesn't have one yet but if you don't tell him your feelings, he won't be yours," Bryan said before walking out of the room. Rei stared after him. A small gasp came from Kai's mouth and Rei was brought back to the present. He adjusted Kai in his arms, noting that if anything, the bluenette had gotten lighter. He carried Kai up to his room and lay him gently on the bed. Rei reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Kai's face. The slate haired blader sighed and shut his eyes tighter. Rei turned Kai's face to inspect his bruise. The mark wasn't big and the injury wasn't major from what Rei could tell.

Tala ran in with an icepack and handed it to Rei. Bryan followed behind, handed Rei a cloth and sat down on a spare chair. The neko-jin dabbed some antiseptic on the bandage and placed it over Kai's cut. Then Rei wrapped the icepack in the cloth and pressed it gently to the bruise.

"We told the rest of the Bladebreakers what happened. We showed them the camera as evidence. Tyson dragged everyone out to train in the snow……and Kai is expected at a dinner in half an hour," Bryan glared at nothing in particular after talking. Rei ignored the last bit of information and continued to hold the icepack in place. He still felt guilty for letting this happen to the bluenette.

"We need to go. If we're gone any longer Boris might suspect something. We'll see you at the World Championships. Bye Rei," Tala waved and then dragged Bryan out of the room. Rei smiled after them, silently thanking the gods that he had good friends here in Russia.

* * *

As the two Demolition Boys walked down the stairs, the two were trying to hold their laughter in. Tala, being Tala, was having a very difficult time with that. Bryan on the other hand was yawning constantly, trying to stifle his laughter.

"What did you tell him Bry? Rei seems very protective of Kai now," Tala laughed. His boyfriend smiled and opened the door, glancing at the staircase as he did so.

"I told Rei that he had to get better. Before he becomes someone's boyfriend…and then Rei started firing question after question at me. I told him that if he didn't tell Kai how he felt then he would become someone else's. And Rei looked terrified! It was kind of like what you told Kai," Bryan grinned happily. Tala punched the air with his fist.

"Excellent! We have them where we want them! They'll confess to each other soon! We may have to beat Rei up at the Championships to get them to acknowledge it though…Bryan, you'll be fighting him right? You generally kill your opponents so you might have to almost kill him. Kai is afraid of losing Rei too……I pray something happens so they confess……ah, the great ideas of me!"

"I think I scared him enough," Bryan smiled. Tala sighed happily and turned fast, causing Bryan to crash into him. Tala wrapped his arms around the older male's waist.

"I love you Bry," Tala murmured.

"I love you too Tal. Careful though, you know you're not supposed to show emotion," Bryan cautioned. Tala beamed up at him.

"Yeah I know. But I like to show emotion every so often," Tala whispered before attacking Bryan's mouth. He could feel Bryan smile as he let the older blader dominate.

* * *

Rei continued to hold the icepack to Kai's face checking ever so often to see whether or not the swelling was going down. He was enjoying this immensely but was quite terrified of the fact that Kai could wake up at any moment and find Rei touching his face. He would probably never talk to the neko-jin again. Rei sighed and drew back.

"REI! COME HERE FOR A MINUTE! TYSON WANTS TO GO OVER STRATEGIES FOR THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!" Max's voice came up the stairs. Rei glared at the door. He didn't want to leave Kai. What if something happened? Rei sat there, trying to decide what to do. His dedication to the team was important but his loyalty to Kai was stronger. However, with Kai out of action right now, it only made sense that Tyson would want to go over the strategies for the Championships. However, Rei didn't like how Tyson was trying to act like the captain of the team. He loved the energetic blader but it was Kai and only Kai who could really be the leader of the team.

"REI KON! WE NEED YOUR HELP! IT'LL ONLY TAKE A MINUTE!" Max's voice screamed again. Rei sighed. Kai would be okay for a minute right? The neko-jin reached out tentatively and turned Kai's face gently to the side. The rush of emotion and longing he got from the simple touch made Rei shiver all over. He let his hand linger for a moment while he balanced the icepack on Kai's cheek. He drew away with great reluctance and went downstairs, every fibre of his being telling him to go back upstairs to be with Kai.

"There you are. Tyson thinks that you should be third to battle. Kenny wants to inspect Driger tonight so if you could give him your blade then he'll make adjustments and such. I'm supposed to-"

Rei tuned Max out, wondering all the while if Kai was okay. He got engaged in a debate over whether Tyson should go last and whether he should use Dragoon. By the time Rei realized that he had been away from Kai for a full fifteen minutes, he jumped up and ran out of the room, deaf to the questions and exclamations of his teammates. _How could you forget that Kai was up there? Some mate you'll make,_ Rei thought bitterly as he took the stairs two at a time. He rushed down the hall and into Kai's room. The bluenette wasn't there. Rei's heart jumped into his throat. Rei turned around to rush out of the room and found Kai standing behind him.

"Kai!" Rei exclaimed rather breathlessly. The slate haired blader raised an eyebrow. Rei flushed under his crimson gaze but managed to keep his composure. He looked at the side of Kai's face and saw with relief that the bruise was slowly fading.

"What happened? Where are Tala and Bryan?" Kai asked. Rei looked back at Kai's eyes. How on earth did he manage to look confused and beautiful at the same time?

"Uhh……you fell off the ladder and we all tried to catch you. I think you hit your head on the way down. You were knocked out and Tala thought you had a concussion. I brought you up here and put ice on your bruise and bandaged your cut. Tala and Bryan left for the abbey," Rei finished. He thought it rather conceited of himself that he had mentioned that _he_ took care of Kai but he wanted the bluenette to know that he was capable of taking good care of him.

"I see. The others know about the cameras correct?" Kai asked. Rei nodded. "Good. I'll talk to them later. I have to get ready for dinner. I can't believe I was out for twenty minutes. I have to be at the dinner in fifteen minutes. I need to get going."

It was only then that Rei noticed that Kai was in a suit. Rei's inner voice purred approvingly Kai looked twice as hot and reserved in his suit and Rei felt the familiar tingle of desire arise inside of him. Then the neko-jin realized what Kai had just said. He was going to dinner. _Dinner_ after being knocked out for twenty minutes. Was the guy crazy?

"You can't go out to dinner!" Rei blurted. He blushed but kept going. "You've just woken from being unconscious for twenty minutes! You should be resting! You still have a bruise from the accident! You need to rest today!"

Kai looked at him as though Rei had suggested he become a mime. The slate haired blader sighed and crossed the room to a small metal desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a slip of paper. Rei recognized it as the invitation he had gotten in the morning. Kai came back and handed him the folded paper. Rei took it and looked questioningly at Kai. The bluenette nodded, encouraging Rei to open it. The neko-jin unfolded the paper and read what was on it.

_You are required to come to a formal party hosted by Voltaire Hiwatari. This is a black tie event. This invitation will be checked at the door._

_I advise you to come Kai. It will be good for you._

_Voltaire Hiwatari_

Rei looked back up at Kai and saw defeat in his eyes. He looked back at the invitation and noted the "you are required to come" part of the invite. It was a well disguised threat and Rei knew it. He also had the feeling that if Kai didn't appear, there would be some sort of terrible consequence for him. He had to hand it to Voltaire. Threatening invites work well.

"If I don't go, Voltaire will probably use the team as his punishment for me. Did you forget that we are in his house?" Kai gazed at the neko-jin who nodded reluctantly. "So you see I have to go. My team is important to me Rei. I'm the captain and you are all my responsibility. If something happens to you I take the blame. I care about the well being of my team Rei. And you, I care about you," Kai murmured. Rei felt a wave of happiness rise inside of him. Kai…………Kai had just said that he cared about him. Was it possible? Not bothering to dwell on it, Rei placed his hand on Kai's arm. The bluenette started but didn't move away.

"I understand. But please be careful okay? I know, the last time I said this I got my head bitten off for it but I want you to be careful. We need our leader," Rei smiled. Kai nodded and motioned for Rei to come with him as he walked out the door. Rei, feeling as though he had just accomplished something very difficult, followed him. The two of them walked to the staircase. Kai stopped and looked at Rei in all seriousness. The neko-jin felt his face grow warm as he was caught in Kai's gaze. He felt a distinct sense of loss when Kai looked away.

"I'll be careful. I promise," Kai said, staring at the opposite wall. Rei swallowed. Did Kai expect something to happen tonight? "If the servants make any move towards you fight them off okay? It probably means that I've done something wrong. I have a feeling that tonight will be very significant. I also want you to be careful." Rei nodded.

"I will if you will," Rei promised. The neko-jin had the urge to try and persuade Kai not to go. He had the worst feeling about this. But if Kai didn't go Voltaire would think up some consequence for him and Rei didn't want anything to happen to his Russian.

"It's a deal. Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for taking care of me," Kai said, turning to smile at Rei. The neko-jin experienced the full splendor of Kai's genuine smile. He said, ever after, that that was the true moment he realized why he loved Kai Hiwatari. It wasn't because he was good looking, a great blader or a good leader. It was because he cared, whether he said it or not and because at the cost of himself, Kai would do anything to protect his teammates. It was because Kai, the coldest person in the world, was more caring than the entire world put together and it was hidden behind layers and layers of training. Through seven little words, he had managed to let Rei know that the entire "I don't take bullshit" demeanor that the blader had was merely a mask. As soon as Rei realized this, he felt the most explainable urge to run to Kai and hug him and never let go.

While Rei was thinking this, Kai had walked halfway downstairs. As soon as Rei become conscious of this fact he ran down the stairs behind the cold Russian. Rei knew that the mask would be back over Kai, covering his moment of his true self. Rei didn't mind. After all, he loved the cold part of Kai just as much as he loved the warm part. Although, Rei mused, he probably loved the warm side of Kai a bit more. He silently thanked Voltaire for probably the one thing he had done for Kai. His invitation to Kai had forced the slate haired blader to show the hidden side of himself. In more ways than one, threatening invites worked well.

**

* * *

**

Yay! My second chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed this one. A little Tala/Bryan action. If you want more Tala/Bryan action then tell me in your reviews. I'll work it in. If this drags on too long I'm sorry. I was going to split this into two chapters but I want to apologize for taking so long updating. So I decided to give my readers a long chapter. I got only one review last time which is probably the fault of the internet –cough cough- so please review! I'm very selfish. I want lots of reviews!

**You know you want to press that little review button. And for those of you who read my story but didn't review please do. I like to hear the reactions of my readers. I **_**know**_** you read the fic because some of you favourited my fic. A new chapter of DMAMII should be posted soon! Remember! Reviews! You can flame but I'll probably laugh at you. Pie for those of you who review…and a little excerpt from the next chapter.**

**:Wolfcat Demon:**


	3. The Fall of Kai Hiwatari

**Summary****: Kai Hiwatari, six words keeping him going. Six words he hopes to say to the one he loves. Six words that he wants to say to Rei. Six selfish words. That isn't the only thing he has to worry about. A KaiRei fic. **

**Author Note****: Okay, we're getting somewhere now! Yay! All in all, there will be about maybe five chapters in this fic. My Beyblade stories are quite short but I intend to change that in the next fic I write for Beyblade. Still the same paring that I usually have in all my Beyblade fics. I can't think of anyone else that I could write Kai with. Tala and Bryan have their own moment in this chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed: Ming-sama and beautifullEternal. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters in any shape, way or form which completely sucks because if I did, Kai and Rei would certainly be together!**

**Dedication****: To all of you who followed me from Train Wreck to Diligo Mihi Alo Mihi Infinitas Infinito, I dedicate this fic to you. **

**Chapter Three: The Fall of Kai Hiwatari**

* * *

The Abbey

Tala paced around the room that he and Bryan shared. He had a feeling that tonight, the night of the banquet, would be a very telling night. He continued walking in circles, oblivious to everything else around him.

"Tala, please stop doing that…I'm getting dizzy," Bryan complained. Tala turned his head so fast he cricked his neck. He rubbed the sore spot while glaring at Bryan.

"I'm worried for them. We know the lengths that Voltaire will go to in order to get his blade. What if something bad happens to them?" Tala whimpered. Bryan sighed and enclosed the redhead in his arms.

"Shouldn't you be worried for Kai? He's the one that's going to get it if he goes to that thing…party…banquet…whatever the hell it is," Bryan murmured. Tala raised his head.

"I know that but Rei will go after Kai if he thinks there will be danger…besides…I kind of…" Tala fidgeted slightly. Bryan lessened his hold.

"What did you do Tal?" He asked, half serious.

"I kind of…paid Karelia to…to……talk really loudly about what might happen to Kai……when Rolan and Dimitri go after him," Tala mumbled. Bryan sighed and released the redhead. Tala bit his lip and looked worried.

"Well Rei's going to go after Kai if he hears that," Bryan ran a hand through his hair.

"That was the point Bry," Tala half laughed. "You know Kai can't deal with those two on his own!"

"Very true…and what exactly do we do about it if that happens?"

"We could crash the party," Tala suggested hopefully. Bryan shook his head.

"We're supposed to be training. If Voltaire finds us there he'll kill us…and won't think twice…"

Tala sighed.

"I guess you're right," he answered. "I wonder what they're doing now…" Bryan smiled as he watched his boyfriend pace again. He walked over and gently guided Tala into an embrace. He felt the redhead relax as he wrapped his arms around Tala.

"They'll be fine Tal," Bryan whispered into Tala's ear. He followed that with a gentle kiss on the redhead's neck. Slowly, he moved upwards, placing soft kisses along Tala's neck until he reached the redhead's mouth. He captured Tala's mouth and asked for entrance, licking Tala's bottom lip. A moan drifted out of Tala's mouth and Bryan slipped his tongue into the damp cavern, basking in the sweet taste of Tala Ivanov.

"Mmm, Bryan," Tala panted as he broke the kiss. The blader didn't answer but caught his mouth again as he steered the two towards Tala's bed. He placed tender kisses along Tala's neck and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Tal, let tonight be about the four of us. Let Kai and Rei find each other and let us become each other," Bryan sighed into Tala's neck. The redhead mewled his approval of the suggestion and allowed himself to be lead into a night that would define the love he felt for Bryan. Indeed, that night, Bryan and Tala became each other as their passion and love grew into a night of whirling emotions.

* * *

Hiwatari Mansion: A few hours previously

Kai walked downstairs and un-tucked his shirt. He did not care what Voltaire thought when he arrived….at least he had arrived. Kai went into the den with the neko-jin following behind him. Rei was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Kai stopped in the doorway and stood aside to let Rei pass. He hid a smile as he watched his team do whatever they were doing. He cleared his throat loudly as the room fell silent. He opened his mouth to speak but Max got there first.

"How're you feeling Kai? Does your head hurt much?" The blonde asked concernedly. Kai suppressed an "aw" as Max looked at him with big blue eyes.

"I'm better but I still have a slight bruise. If Rei hadn't been there, it might have been much worse looking that it is now," Kai gestured in the general direction of Rei, who blushed a deep red, and smiled. Max looked happily at his leader and returned to his book. Tyson thanked Kai for the food.

"Kai, shouldn't you be going?" Rei asked from the opposite side of the room. Kai looked at the clock and swore silently. If he left now he would be five minutes late. Five minutes in which Voltaire could decide he wasn't coming and capture his team. Kai debated on whether or not he should go. He looked at his team and decided that he should go. If Voltaire gave the go-ahead but Kai wasn't there then it obviously meant that he was coming. Kai sighed; he hated trying to figure out his grandfather's mind worked.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple hours, perhaps more. Rei's in charge. Tyson, stay out of the kitchen, we just restocked. I'll see you all tomorrow for training okay?" Kai turned to leave. Tyson ran in front blocking the door.

"WAIT! Why does Rei get to be in charge?" Tyson demanded. Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If he wanted to get out of here to make it to this dinner party then it had to be now. He cast his eyes around the room to get an excuse for why Rei was in charge.

"Because if I put Max in charge, you won't get anything to eat because you _know_ he's concerned about your digestion," Kai answered. Tyson looked fairly pleased with this and let Kai pass into the hallway. The slate haired blader sighed as he walked towards the front door and got into the car waiting for him. He wondered if it was smarter to have stayed at the mansion and fought off anyone making a slightly threatening move towards his team. Kai sighed for a second time. It was too late now to consider that option and he doubted the driver of this car would allow him to get out and return. Still, he turned around to look one last time at the vanishing mansion and praying that Rei would be okay.

* * *

Rei stood on the balcony of Voltaire's mansion and glared at the car that was driving Kai away. He was watching every move that the staff of the house made and prayed that Kai would do the same at the banquet. Kai would be in Voltaire's territory and therefore subject to whatever his grandfather had planned for him. Rei curled his hands into fists, angry that Kai had to yield to the will of Voltaire.

"Please be careful Kai," Rei murmured. He didn't care if Kai couldn't hear him. He just wanted his Hiwatari to be safe. Rei's lips curled back in a snarl as he thought of what might happen to Kai if Voltaire decided he wasn't coming. He uncurled his hands and walked away from the balcony. He bit his lip, wondering if he could trust Kai's grandfather. He ambled into the hall and turned to go downstairs. He heard angry voices coming from Kai's room. Kai wasn't there so who would be in his room right now? Rei started to go towards the sound but stopped himself. _Curiosity killed the cat_, Rei thought. _Satisfaction brought him back_. Rei went to Kai's room and pressed his ear to the door.

* * *

The drive to the dinner banquet felt like half an hour to the anxious bluenette. When he finally stepped out of the car he was greeted with a lot of noise and photographers capturing photos of those coming to the illustrious house of Voltaire Hiwatari. Kai felt like he was some sort of celebrity and wished for the power of invisibility. He glanced around for some sign of where he should go. A man in black turned and stepped up to the car.

"I am here to take you to the banquet Master Hiwatari. Please follow me," the man turned and walked into the manor. Kai sighed with relief that Voltaire hadn't panicked and gone through the roof when he was three minutes late. He walked up the large stairs to the entrance of Voltaire's mansion which made the mansion the Bladebreakers were staying in, look like a cottage. Kai suppressed the urge to run back into the car. He followed the man into the hallway and stopped in the doorway of the banquet hall.

"I am here to introduce-" Kai cut the man off.

"I don't need an introduction. Just tell me where my grandfather is and I can take it from there," Kai scowled. He didn't need the man's help however; his grandfather had found him. Kai concealed a groan before turning to meet his grandfather who had appeared on his left.

"Kai there are some people I would like you to meet. This is Alex and Natasha. They come from Kopeysk and are here for the Championships," Voltaire shoved him in the faces of an elderly couple. Kai jerked his head in the general direction of the two and was dragged off to meet with other important people. The Hiwatari accepted all those who came his way and bowed slightly to everyone.

"Is there wine anywhere? I need a little refreshment," Kai stated loudly in the middle of a conversation. Voltaire waved him away. Kai headed towards the nearest waiter he could find. "A glass of Wolf Blass Platinum please." Kai glared at everyone in the room and then those on the balconies of the mansion. He hated every single one of them and had the explainable urge to punch them all. Why not? He would never see them again.

The waiter returned with a glass of red wine and Kai downed half the glass in one go. He needed the strength to keep up all the socializing the next few hours would require of him. He wished that some from the abbey had been allowed to come, preferably Tala and Bryan, but they were all training. Voltaire would have seen to that. He wondered if his grandfather would cut him some slack and allow him to leave early. That was when he noticed the tall man in black lingering near him. Kai wrinkled his nose delicately. It was obvious that his grandfather had assigned the man to watch him. He had thought that he was merely there to guide him to the banquet hall. _Apparently not_.

Kai knew that he would never be able to get out now. Not when the guy was standing there all night. Kai immediately stopped the next waiter and asked for a new glass of wine. He knew his alcohol limit and was determined to keep a level head. Three glasses was at most, when he got a faint buzz. But his grandfather didn't expect him to stomach that much, Kai knew. He downed his second glass and asked for a third. He had to at least have a little fun here. He grabbed his third glass before he was called away to meet some more people.

Kai felt like an animal that had been poked and prodded until he couldn't take it anymore. He had met and fraternized with every single important family that he could. There were too many people for him to meet and talk to. Throughout it all he had continued worrying about the well being of his team and whether or not Voltaire had called in his henchmen to abduct them. He had downed three glasses of red wine and felt a headache coming on. He heard is grandfather call out to him and he walked towards Voltaire. He placed his wineglass on a nearby table and stood beside his grandfather.

A small girl about seven or eight with purple eyes and black hair was led into the room by a man in black. A shy smile graced her lips as she looked at Kai. The bluenette stared coldly back. This girl looked almost like Rei but with purple eyes instead of gold. The girl looked towards his grandfather and twisted her hands together. She looked very nervous and Kai suddenly felt terrified of what his grandfather would say next. Voltaire smiled.

"Meet your future bride Kai Hiwatari!" Voltaire announced. Kai simply stared. His future bride? Was his grandfather insane?

"What do you think Kai?" His grandfather asked.

"An arranged marriage?" Kai snarled. Voltaire narrowed his eyes and nodded. Kai couldn't believe it. Voltaire was serious. Kai turned to stare at the girl again.

_Rei…I want you to be safe…what do I do?_

Then he turned and ran.

* * *

Rei couldn't hear much. Only a mishmash of Russian words that he couldn't hope to understand. Just as the neko-jin was giving up, a girl started shouting in English. He immediately started listening again, his senses picking up the emotion in the room as well as the words.

"I can't let him die Vladimir! I love Kai too much to let him die like this! Voltaire wants Dranzer and you _know_ he'll do anything to get the blade Kai has! He knows that even Black Dranzer can't compete with Kai when he really connects with Flame Dranzer! I can't let him die this way!" the girl inside shouted. Rei's insides clenched. _Was Voltaire going to kill Kai tonight?_ Rei swallowed, hoping to hear more.

"Please calm down! If he finds out that you've warned Kai your own life will be in danger. I don't want that Karelia! I know you love Kai but I love you and I don't want you to die as well!" A man's voice yelled. Rei felt two things. He felt extremely angry that someone else would dare love Kai but also thankfulness that someone was stupid enough to shout about the true intentions of Kai's grandfather. Before Rei had fully thought about what he should do, he had barged into the room and into the middle of the shouting match. The two people in there, a maid and a courier looked towards the interruption. When they saw Rei, both of them blushed and looked away.

"Is it true that Voltaire will kill Kai to get his blade?" Rei asked trying not to let his voice shake. The two looked at each other and the girl opened her mouth.

"Yes. Only if Kai doesn't give up the blade willingly," the girl answered. Rei's hands curled into fists and the pupils of his eyes turned into slits. The two stepped back slightly as they watched the transformation the neko-jin went through.

"Thank you. I will make sure nothing will happen to you," Rei managed to say. The girl looked at him disbelievingly. The man on the other hand, looked thankful and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"What do you plan to do Master Kon?" The girl asked. Rei looked down at her, startled that she knew his name. Then he remembered that she worked here and would obviously know who he was.

"I plan to stop him. Where is this dinner they're having?"

"It's at Voltaire's main manor, 116 Mordovia. They will be there for at least another three hours, these banquets go on for a very long time," the male said. It was the first time he had spoken. Rei thanked him and started to walk out of the room.

"Why are you going to sacrifice yourself instead of us? You're more important than we are," the girl called to him. Rei smiled and turned around.

"For the same reason that you were going to save him," he answered and then he ran. He ran out of the house and towards the gates that barred him from the road. He stopped for a minute, wondering if he should risk climbing the gates. Deciding that time wasn't a luxury he had right now, he quickly scaled the iron gateway and ran onto the road.

_Hang on Kai. I'm coming. Be careful…please be careful…_

* * *

Kai bent over the balcony rail of his grandfather's manor. Tears were forming in his eyes from the cold and from the situation he was now in. The memory of the girl coming through the doors was still fresh in his mind. His grandfather had picked out his wife already and he was still under the rule of Voltaire. _Rei…how do I get out of this? I can't marry that girl! But I can't let Rei get hurt either…maybe I should marry this girl…Rei will never be mine…I don't have a choice…oh Rei. I want you to be mine so badly…but you don't feel the same way…what do I do?_ Kai dropped his head, a tear falling from his eye. This would never do. He could not let his grandfather know that he was crying. The faint smell of smoke reached his nose but Kai didn't care. He would rather die from lung cancer from the smoking of one of the guests than go through with this marriage.

He couldn't help it. The combination of a marriage he had no say in and the love of a neko-jin that he would never have was too much for Kai. There were many things that Kai could have cried about but never did. Rei was an exception and no matter how much Kai denied it, he wanted Rei to feel the same way, _needed_ it in fact. Tears fell from his eyes as the thought of being with someone other than his neko-jin made him weaker than he would like to admit. How would he get out of this one? What he wanted, and what was, were as different as a kind word and a slap.

Kai heard a twig snap from behind him. All the emotion he felt now turned into anger. He couldn't believe that he let his emotion show through and whoever was there had most likely seen him cry. Kai turned his head angrily and wiped the tears from his face. He glared into the darkness as two men emerged from the shadows. He realized where the smoky smell came from as soon as he saw the cigarette hanging from the mouth of the second man. Both were dressed in white and Kai wondered why he hadn't seen them before. Still, he didn't care. He just wanted to know what they were doing there.

"What do you want?" Kai asked. He was better blunt and to the point. Whatever these people wanted, they wouldn't get.

"We work for Voltaire. He wants your blade. Now hand it over or there'll be bloodshed. We're not above killing you for the blade," the first man said, his sinister smiling ticking Kai off like a timed bomb.

"So that's why I was invited. So he could get my blade," Kai mused. It made sense to him. Yet they weren't going to get his blade anyways.

"Why else would he invite you? Do you think he really wanted to acknowledge that he knew you?" the first man spoke again. Kai laughed coldly.

"I never wanted to know him in the first place. I'm not surprised he pulled something like this off," Kai answered tonelessly.

"Stop barking Dimitri. We came here for the blade, not to chitchat!" the man with the cigarette snarled. The man named Dimitri glared at him.

"You're right Rolan," Dimitri turned back to Kai, "the blade comes first. Grandson of Voltaire, will this be willing or forced?" Kai smirked. He was pissed off and Kai Hiwatari in a pissed off mood was not someone you'd want to cross.

"If you want the blade, then you're going to have to come and get it!" Kai prepared to fight.

* * *

Rei rushed into the banquet hall and stopped short. He had no idea where to go. He wondered if he should ask someone but decided against it. What if someone recognized him and raised the alarm? He didn't need to worry about that because Voltaire had already spotted him.

"You're that neko-jin! How did you get in here? Security!" Voltaire shouted. Rei turned to see a little old man in expensive clothing yelling at him. He recognized Kai's grandfather immediately. Kai's grandfather was still yelling at him. "How did you get in here? Someone get the guards! Seize that neko-jin!" Rei raised his eyebrow. He just realized that he was now a wanted man. Rei nearly smiled at the yells of Voltaire.

"Why are you calling your guards? I haven't done anything!" Rei yelled back. He turned and ran further into the hall and stopped as he looked around for Kai. _Where are you? Where are you Kai? I don't care if I find you drunk, as long as I know where you are_.

"Kai! Where are you?! Answer me Kai!" Rei yelled. A few people turned to look at him but Rei ignored them. "Kai?! Kai answer me!"

"Excuse me sir, you are disturbing the other guests." A woman came up to him with a small book in her hands. Rei looked at her, annoyed.

"I want to know where Kai Hiwatari is," Rei snapped. He didn't care about being rude right now; all he wanted to know was if Kai was okay.

"Kai Hiwatari? He just went outside. Two other men followed him. I believe he was going for a walk…or a run after he saw his future bride," the woman said. Rei saw red.

"His future _bride_?" Rei exclaimed. He sensed Kai's grandfather's work behind this.

"Yes. Dinner is about to start in a minute. Tell me your name and I'll tell you where you need to sit," the woman opened her book.

"Rei Kon," the neko-jin answered before he registered what she had said. He seemed to be talking before thinking a lot these days. The woman looked up at him confusedly.

"I'm sorry but you don't appear to be on the guest list."

"That's because I'm not," Rei answered.

"I'm sorry sir, if you aren't on the guest list then you-" she was cut off by a shout. Rei knew instinctively that it was Kai who'd yelled. He turned and started walking quickly towards the doors of the balcony.

"I have to go."

"But sir! I can't let you-" the woman's voice faded as Rei began to run. _Kai……please be okay……what's happening? Oh Kai……keep your side of our deal……please be okay………_

* * *

A new wave of pain soared through Kai as his body was thrown to the ground. His shoulder hurt like hell and he gasped for air. Dimitri and Rolan hadn't been able to find his blade yet but they had given him more than enough bruises to remember them by. Kai yelled as Rolan crushed his foot into his torso. He coughed up blood and glared at his attacker.

"Still hangin in there Hiwatari? We'll break you soon enough. Come on Dimitri, let's show him what we can do," Rolan laughed. Dimitri smirked in return and grabbed Kai by the front of his shirt, lifting him up. A light caught his eye as Dimitri lifted a knife to his face, the moonlight glinting off the surface of the blade. Kai glowered at him.

"We were told to kill you if you resisted…but you're too pretty to kill…we'll just damage you instead…" Dimitri licked his lips. Kai flinched as he felt Dimitri's breath on his skin. _I'm not done yet………I'm not going to die now……_

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kai shouted as he kicked upwards and hit Dimitri in the chin, making him let go of his shirt. Kai twisted in midair as he was freed. _I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise Rei………I can only hope that you kept yours……be safe……if I am to die……I love you Rei Kon._ Kai heard the shouts but only distantly as if he was far away. He heard his name being called and recognized the voice but couldn't place it. He saw the flash of light but didn't register what it meant until he felt a white hot pain in his side. He gasped as the blade cut into his waist.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw flecks of his own blood flying through the air. _My blood……I'm sorry Rei……I'm sorry…I love you._ Kai crashed to the ground and lay still. He felt warm wetness seep through his fingers as he held the gash in his side. Kai lay there and looked up at Rolan who held the knife in his hand, stained with Kai's blood. A feral grin crept across his face as he looked at Kai. The slate haired blader felt a complete sense of tiredness fall through him. He heard a slight chink as something hit the ground. He vaguely recognized it as his beyblade. It lay but centimetres from his fingers. He tried to reach for his blade but his arm wouldn't obey him anymore.

A tear built up in his eye as he thought of Rei. The sound of a blade slicing through the air caught his attention for a second. Who would have launched Dranzer? But…Dranzer was lying right there. He could see Rolan smile as he bent to pick it up. The clang of metal on metal. Kai saw the knife fly away from Rolan's hand as a blade spun serenely on the concrete floor. He recognized the bit-beast in the middle. It was Driger. But what was Rei doing here? He turned his head slightly and saw the neko-jin standing there, in all of his angry glory.

"Rei?" Kai whispered, that one word taking most of his energy. The neko-jin didn't even turn to look at him.

"Driger! Tiger Claw attack!" Rei yelled and his blade spun to life. Kai's vision was starting to fail but he still saw Driger attack Rolan, cuts and gashes appearing all over the man's skin. From the sounds of hand to hand contact, Kai figured that Rei was fighting Dimitri himself. Blood from his gash continued to flow and Kai wondered if he would survive. He coughed and blood soaked the concrete in front of him. _Rei…the knife…remember the _knife. His vision was starting to go black and he blinked slowly, trying to stay conscious.

"Be careful Rei…" Kai whispered before blackness took over his vision.

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

**

The end of another chapter! I hope you all liked that one! A little Tala/Bryan action there and Kai getting into a fight. Will he survive? Possibly….do you want him to live? Tell me in your reviews (yes that was just another way for me to get reviews from my readers) anyways, please do review! I want to hear the reaction of my readers! There will probably be two more chapters in this fic…maybe three…it all depends on how much I have left to write about. Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review…you know you wanna press that little button. I'll be away for a week so expect an update in about three weeks…maybe two. See you at the next chapter!

**:Wolfcat Demon:**


	4. Why Did You Come?

**Summary****: Kai Hiwatari, six words keeping him going. Six words he hopes to say to the one he loves. Six words that he wants to say to Rei. Six selfish words. That isn't the only thing he has to worry about. A KaiRei fic. **

**Author Note****: Another chapter here for you! I am back from my vacation and guess what? This chapter is early! Why? Because I took my computer with me and I typed up this chapter. I kind of snuck it with me so I had no internet connection but at least I got this chapter done! So you all get another chapter! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, Nordic Angel, Tenshi of Freedom, OnlyNotReally and beautifullEternal! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters in any shape, way or form which completely sucks because if I did, Kai and Rei would certainly be together!**

**Dedication****: To all of you who followed me from Train Wreck to Diligo Mihi Alo Mihi Infinitas Infinito, I dedicate this fic to you. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Why Did You Come?**

There was nothing but darkness…

Nothing but absolute and total darkness…

But…there was a light…somewhere……over there……

A light?

It was getting bigger……there was more light now……

The darkness was fading……shrinking……

There is something there………

Kai Hiwatari blinked slowly as the white walls of a hospital came slowly into view. An open window let in slivers of light and a soft, sweet smelling breeze. Kai blinked again. A machine monitoring heart rate came into focus and beeped softly beside him. Why was he here of all places? What was he doing here to begin with? As he blinked once more, it all came back to him. He remembered the fight at Voltaire's mansion………and Rolan and Dimitri trying to get Dranzer……and then Rei coming to his rescue………

……_Rei……_

"Rei! Where are you?!" Kai yelled, bolting upright. He stopped as pain erupted from his side. He placed a hand on his waist as he waited for the pain to subside. Kai gritted his teeth as he moved and a new wave of pain came forth. He recalled the flash of light as the knife one of the men held cut into his torso. A small gasp came from his mouth as he gently poked the bandages on his side. Whatever the knife had done, the dagger had definitely done some major damage. Something pulled at his arm and he looked down to see an IV drip in his arm. The blankets shifted and repositioned themselves. Kai had not moved since inspecting his bandages. A small mumble came from the side of the bed and Kai raised his eyes slightly to see Rei there, his head on his arms.

"Rei?" Kai whispered. He received no answer except a small sigh from the neko-jin. Kai felt relief filling his body as his eyes traveled over Rei's body and seeing no cuts or bruises marring Rei's smooth skin. "I'm sorry Rei. I didn't mean to bring you into that. But what were you doing there anyhow? How did you know to come?" Kai asked quietly. He still expected no answer. Simply by seeing Rei there by his bedside gave Kai a sliver of hope.

_Could Rei feel the same way about me?_ Kai actually felt tears building up inside of him as he watched Rei sleep there. Why had Rei come anyways? If Kai had died, he would have been the leader……and the best blader………but Rei wasn't that selfish and god forbid he would ever become that self-centred. Rei mumbled some more in his sleep. It was then that the slate haired blader realized that this was the only time he had ever watched Rei sleep. He felt entranced by the neko-jin and wondered if it would be considered creepy if he watched him for a bit.

The rise and fall of Rei's chest made Kai very relaxed. The simplicity and delicacy of said neko-jin made Kai's heart ache with longing and love for him. The bluenette's throat went dry at the thought of just holding Rei close to him. Kai shook his head reprovingly. Since when had he become so lovesick? What exactly had Rei done to him that caused him to act this way? Certainly, Rei was good looking, strong and beautiful but there was so much more than that in Kai's mind. He was gentle and kind. He knew defeat and accepted it when it came to him but didn't give up and took it in stride. Rei was also one to see the best in others, to give help where needed and (in Kai's case) come dashing in to save others.

Kai allowed three tears maximum to escape and then decided no more. He was sick and tired of crying and Kai Hiwatari DID NOT CRY. The bluenette didn't know how many times he would have to repeat that to himself before it got through. He felt more than slightly ashamed of his reasons for crying. They were all such selfish reasons and Kai felt certain that he did not deserve someone as selfless as Rei. His first reason for crying was his belief that Rei would never be his. His second reason was that he didn't want to marry the girl that was promised to him………he wanted his neko-jin. His third reason was that he was glad Rei was okay and hadn't been damaged by the fight.

Kai frowned as he thought over these things. Each and every reason had something to do with him and whatever he wanted. Kai and Rei, the selfish and the selfless. What a match of polar opposites. Kai had quite lost himself in his thoughts and had stopped watching Rei sleep (which was perhaps a good thing) so he didn't notice when Rei quietly whispered his name. The bluenette was only brought back to earth by another shift in the blankets. The bluenette gazed at Rei, not knowing that his love and concern for the neko-jin showed as clearly as the crimson orbs themselves. Kai placed a hand on Rei's shoulder and shook him gently awake.

Rei yawned as he started to wake and Kai caught a glimpse of Rei's strong white fangs. The neko-jin stretched and looked directly into Kai's eyes. They faced each other for a moment, silence stretching between them as Rei struggled to fully awaken and Kai tried to remember how to breathe. Then Rei jumped forwards with all the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas morning.

"_KAI!"_

And suddenly, Kai found himself in the embrace of Rei Kon. Something he had dreamed impossible. Kai, who had had a hard time breathing before found it next to impossible now. He held himself stiffly in Rei's embrace for two reasons. One, because Rei had collided with his side in the middle of the hug and now pain was making itself known (however, he soon forgot about that in a matter of seconds after thinking about) the second thing, he was in an hug that he felt was impossible. As if to contradict this thought, Rei's hold tightened around his body.

"Thank god you're okay. I was so scared. Don't _ever_ do that to me again! You could have died! What were you thinking trying to take those people on by yourself? Are you insane?" Rei half shouted, still holding onto the slate haired blader.

"How did I get here?" Kai asked shakily. He was calming down now but the effect of Rei touching him was enormous. He tried to get his breathing under control as Rei began to talk.

"I fought off Dimitri and Driger took care of……Roman? No…Rolan. You were unconscious when the two of them were knocked out. I picked you up, grabbed Driger and Dranzer and jumped the balcony. I'm a neko-jin Kai, it was fine. I managed to get you far enough away from Voltaire's mansion so we wouldn't be followed. I have a feeling that Voltaire just let you go. I looked down at you and……oh god, you were _covered _in blood. As soon as I saw that I brought you to this hospital. You were so pale and I was so afraid……I…I thought you would die………the nurses said that you had lost a lot of blood. Your wound was stitched and I stayed here with you…I can't believe you'd do something like that! Oh god…" Rei's voice faded to a whisper after that.

Kai felt guilt rise within him now. He had put Rei through something that wasn't supposed to concern the neko-jin. Something that was meant to be his burden and his burden alone. He had never meant to drag Rei into this entire mess but now that he had, Voltaire would have his eye on the neko-jin. Kai felt unwavering guilt for what he had brought upon Rei. He realized that Rei still hadn't let go of him but Kai found himself not wanting the neko-jin to let go. Then he felt something splash onto his neck. Kai's eyes widened as he understood what it was. It was a tear. Rei was crying.

"Rei?" Kai asked softly. The neko-jin appeared not to have heard him, just held him tighter. He could hear the muffled whimpers that Rei was trying to hold back. Kai had never heard a more beautiful or painful sound.

"You just scared me so much Kai," Rei choked. That did it. The emotion Kai now felt was too much for him. He had to do something about this before it got out of hand. Kai could barely stand to just sit there while Rei was feeling so terrible. He had to do something.

"Get off me Rei."

The neko-jin didn't know what had brought about the change in Kai but he did as he was told. Rei blushed, thinking that maybe he had gone overboard with his feelings but he didn't regret it either way. He backed off slightly but kept one arm loosely holding the slate haired blader.

"I'm sorry if I sounded like I thought you were weak. I didn't mean to. I just…" Rei trailed off as he watched Kai's still form. The blader hadn't moved very much and he remained in a hunched up position. Rei debated calling for a nurse but stopped when he saw Kai's hand clench the blankets.

"Rei, why did you come after me?" The simple question that fell from the mouth of the bluenette caught Rei off guard. He didn't remember what he was going to say if Kai asked him the question but he knew that this was one time where Kai really wanted an answer.

"You needed my help. You needed my help so I came," Rei paused for a moment. "What possessed you to take on two men like that anyways?! Didn't you stop to think about who would be affected if you were to die? Don't you realize what you mean to me?!" Rei half shouted again. Kai clenched the blankets in his fists tighter. Rei couldn't see Kai's face, it was shrouded in the shadows but from Kai's posture, there was an air of determination. The slate haired blader pushed back his blankets and started to rise out of bed. The neko-jin made a move to stop him but Kai held him off.

_I never meant to hurt you Rei……you know that right? I don't know what I mean to you. Am I just your captain? Am I just another person you worry about? Or am I something more? Do you keep the same feelings hidden inside of you? Or is that just wishful thinking on my part? _

_But……I think…..if you only liked me as your friend……then why did you spend all night by my side? _

_If I am only your friend…why do you keep yelling at me like you are? Why did you hug me? Or am I wrong about all of this and you only think of me as a close friend? If I were to make a move…would you respond? Diligo mihi, alo mihi, infinitas infinito. I want so much to say that to you. But would you know what I meant? If you did would you hate me forever? I……I think……I think I know Rei Kon. I think I know. _

Rei stared at the bluenette, wondering what was going through his mind when their roles reversed. Rei was suddenly in Kai's arms as the older but shorter blader threw his arms around him and held him in a gentle hug. Rei stood there, frozen, while Kai clung to him, one arm around Rei's neck and the other holding Rei's shirt. Rei didn't know how to respond until he heard Kai's soft voice, slightly muted by the fact that Kai had buried his face in Rei's chest. The neko-jin felt ecstatic but also slightly worried. Kai had never ever done this before.

"No, because you never realized what you meant to me," Kai answered Rei's question and held onto him tighter. Rei responded by slowly encircling the slate haired blader with his arms, mindful of the wound. The two of them stayed like that. They didn't know if it had been an hour, two hours, two seconds or even a year. Time was meaningless right now as the two slowly breathed in each other's scents, letting the other fill them with emotion until Kai had nearly collapsed from exhaustion and the pain of his injury. Rei carefully helped Kai back into bed and pulled the covers over him, silently promising to come back the next day.

"I'm sorry I never realized it Kai. We mean a lot to each other……why didn't we tell each other?" Rei asked quietly while Kai lay down to sleep. The Hiwatari's breathing was faster but not worrisome. Rei breathed a sigh of relief as he felt that everything would go uphill from here. The bluenette rolled onto his side and looked at the neko-jin.

"Maybe…we were too scared."

"We've faced worse in the dish. The beystadiums (1) are much more intimidating. The bravery required for the beyblading and the bravery required for expressing emotion are very different."

"Are they? How many times have you expressed affection for someone in a beystadium?" Kai asked before rolling onto his back. Rei swallowed and said nothing. The rush of emotions that Kai was feeling now wanted him to coax Rei into the bed with him. Nothing drastic, just the neko-jin's company in sleep. Kai resisted the urge and closed his eyes, wondering whether this torment was worth keeping hidden.

"I'll visit you tomorrow," Rei whispered, knowing that the question Kai had asked was rhetorical. The slate haired blader said nothing but merely blinked once. Rei opened his mouth again but Kai beat him to it.

"You don't need to. I'm getting out tomorrow," Kai stared at the ceiling. Rei stared at Kai.

"Now I know you're crazy Kai. _YOU ARE STILL INJURED._ Does that mean nothing? You need to recuperate."

"I need to do nothing of the sort. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Kai……"

"Please Rei? Trust me this time. Just make sure that my room hasn't been pillaged by Tyson looking for the spare key to the cupboards," Kai said quite seriously. Rei quit arguing. He could tell Kai wasn't going to debate the point further. He didn't stand up to leave. He would only do that when Kai asked. He simply sat there, waiting for Kai to find the bliss of soothing slumber. As the breathing of the bluenette got quieter, Rei felt a sense of calm come over him. Kai was all right. And soon, everything would be alright.

"Rei?" the quiet voice of Kai broke through his thoughts. Rei raised his head to look at the bluenette.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Rei felt a sense of déjà vu. It seemed like Kai had gotten quite comfortable with thanking Rei in the last twenty-four hours. Rei smiled.

"You're welcome," he answered back. He waited until Kai had fallen into a peaceful sleep before adding the last bit. "My love."

**

* * *

**

(1)– **I have no idea if beystadiums exist so if they do, then this was useless. If they don't then they are something I've made up. I just needed something for Rei to try an compare two different types of bravery with.**

**Yay! Another chapter published! We're nearing the end folks. I feel sad. Anyways, regarding chapters, there will probably be another two……maybe three if my ideas keep coming but I think that there won't be any more than three. Unless of course I get a really good idea from my reviewers – wink wink, nudge nudge – anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! I'll see you at the next chapter! Cookies for those of you who review! **

**:Wolfcat Demon:**


	5. Surprised?

**Summary****: Kai Hiwatari, six words keeping him going. Six words he hopes to say to the one he loves. Six words that he wants to say to Rei. Six selfish words. That isn't the only thing he has to worry about. A KaiRei fic. **

**Author Note****: Ah, wow why does it feel like it has been weeks since I last posted?….I should get to bed earlier. I stayed up late and wrote three paragraphs of crap. The next day I went to bed early and I wrote five paragraphs of okay stuff so I decided to keep it. Yay! Okay just ignore me. Who's reading this AN anyways? So this is probably one of the last chapters. There will most likely be at least one more if not two. Thanks to kelseywazhere, Nordic Angel, OnlyNotReally, Tenshi of Freedom, Ninsq Veen, Wiliina and beautifullEternal for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters in any shape, way or form which completely sucks because if I did, Kai and Rei would certainly be together!**

**Dedication****: To all of you who followed me from Train Wreck to Diligo Mihi Alo Mihi Infinitas Infinito, I dedicate this fic to you. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Surprised?**

Rei tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Kai to come back. The hospital hadn't discharged him but Kai was coming home anyways. Rei sighed as he paced around the den. Where was Kai? The neko-jin had been concerned about Kai before but since Kai had said he cared about him (Rei dared to hope that Kai meant a little more than a friend) he was attuned to the bluenette. Rei had completely forgotten about his mating intentions in the excitement of the last few days but he had remembered them……or rather, he was _reminded_ of them when Kai hugged him, bringing forth all sorts of "problems" for the neko-jin.

Soft looking flakes began falling from a grey sky. Rei opened the window slightly and caught one in his palm. The flake burned hot on his palm and then cooled as it melted, water running off his hand. Rei stared at the simple perfection of the water, reminded of a certain slate haired blader. Rei groaned and flung the water off his hand. Would he ever stop connecting everything he saw to Kai? He loved Kai yes but he hated the lovesickness that came with it. _Although,_ Rei mused, _it is partially my fault. If I just got the courage to tell him about my feelings I would have skipped all of this. But I'm a coward and cowards get no rewards. But it's Kai's fault too! If he wasn't so damn perfect then I would never have fallen in love with him and instead would have mated with Mariah._ Rei shuddered at the thought and quickly switched topics in his mind.

It was different without Kai in this house. It was colder, bigger and creakier. It was _painful_ without Kai. The neko-jin realized how much he depended on Kai just being there. Without the bluenette, he was only half of himself. No matter how cold, how cruel or how harsh Kai was with him, he was always complete and it took his human side a lot longer to realize that here, on his team, was his mate. When his human side finally understood what his neko side had long ago, Rei had gone into reclusion. He had hoped that maybe, if he deprived himself long enough, that he would be able to forget about Kai.

It hadn't worked. The longing to mate with the bluenette had nearly overpowered him more than once after he first saw Kai again. The need just to be near him had gotten stronger. Rei finally accepted that he would only be a friend and the fire died down a little. Or at least, it had until Rei had begun to think about mating (which was about a second after deciding to be only friends) and the fire started up again. He had managed to keep the fire satiated……by little fantasies and dreams. It still wasn't enough and every single time his skin came into contact with Kai's his nerves had exploded with electricity.

When Kai had hugged him Rei had thought of every harsh word Kai had ever said to him to stop himself from immediately confessing and ravishing the bluenette right there. It was difficult and even more so to hold Kai and not initiate anything at all. Rei had managed to restrain himself (then on, Rei would always wonder how he had managed to stop himself) and the hug remained just that: a hug, nothing more and certainly, nothing less.

"Come have something to eat Rei. If the hospital actually let Kai out today he said he'll be home this afternoon. Kai will always come back," Kenny said, appearing at Rei's side. Rei took in none of what Kenny said except for the last thing. _Kai will always come back. Will he? Will Kai always come back?_ Rei forgot that Kenny was there while he stared out the window. It was only till Kenny cleared his throat for the fifth time that Rei snapped back to attention.

"No, it's okay. I'll wait for him. He might need help or something. He may want to be carried up-"

"Since when has Kai ever wanted to be carried anywhere? The percentage of that is about-" This time, Rei cut Kenny off.

"I don't care what the percentage of it is. No offence Kenny. I just want to help him." Rei turned to Kenny and looked so helpless that Kenny dropped the subject. The two waited in silence, watching the gently falling snow. From the den window, the gates were visible but there was no sign that anyone was coming. Agitated, Rei began walking again, forgetting for the second time that Kenny was in the room. He realized just how hard he had fallen for Kai but he had no idea how to express himself. He intended to talk to Kai when he got back, hoping that maybe Kai felt something for him too. Rei bit his lip as he though of the different ways the conversation could go. It could go well, terribly, so-so or Rei would just chicken out.

"Rei, would you please settle down? Walking in circles like that isn't going to bring Kai to you."

Rei jumped as he remembered that Kenny was in the same room as he was. The neko-jin nearly laughed at himself. What an effect Kai had on him.

"I……like the exercise……it's good for me," Rei lied. Then he turned in surprise towards Kenny. _Walking in circles like that isn't going to bring Kai to you………what do you know Kenny?_ "What did you say?" Rei asked shakily. _Is it so obvious about how I feel?_

"I said, Rei could you please settle down? Walking in circles like that isn't going to bring Kai to you." Rei registered the small smirk on Kenny's lips. Rei's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I meant just what I said. Please settle down means to quieten yourself or calm yourself as a request, hence the please, unless you have a different meaning for it. Walking in circles-"

"You know what I mean Kenny. The part about Kai! What did you mean by that?"

"It's so obvious to everyone Rei. You like him. The only one who hasn't noticed is Tyson. He's either too clueless to figure it out or he's worrying about his own relationship problems."

"Tyson has a relationship?" Rei asked, looking surprised.

"I guess Tyson isn't the only clueless one on the team," Kenny commented dryly. "He likes Max in case you didn't realize. Max doesn't know either so I guess you're pardoned." Rei thought about this for a minute. Tyson had seemed more compliant whenever Max had commented on his digestion. Also, whenever Max walked into a room, Tyson always seemed to brighten. Rei smiled happily.

"I hope they get together. It would be so cute," Rei mused. Kenny laughed at this statement.

"Cute? Tyson really likes him. It will be good for him if they get together. And you like Kai correct?" Kenny smiled. Rei shook his head as Kenny's grin faded.

"I don't like him," Rei mumbled. Kenny's eyebrows rose in shock.

"But you just said-"

"I don't like him Kenny!" Rei's sharp tone cut the brunette off. "I….I love him," Rei whispered. He had no idea why he was telling this to Kenny of all people and not Kai but it felt good to have it out in the open after all this time. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding and swallowed. It felt good to admit it and a spark of courage came into him as he debated telling Kai. Now that he had told someone, he felt he could tell Kai.

"You love him? Are you sure? You've only known him for-"

"I'm sure. I……I've……I've thought about him as my mate. If I think of him that way……then there's no one else for me. Neko-jins mate for life and I……I want Kai," Rei stammered out, blushing a bright red. Kenny looked at him thoughtfully.

"You really do love him don't you?" Kenny said after a while.

"I really, honestly do love him. But……I don't think he likes me. Have you heard anything?" Rei looked so hopeful that Kenny could hardly bring himself to say no. When he did, the spark of light that appeared in Rei's eyes immediately died. The neko-jin turned back to the window and said nothing more.

**

* * *

******

Half an hour earlier

* * *

Kai drummed his fingers on the bed he was currently lying in, immobile and under observation. He had been waiting impatiently for the last fifteen minutes. The nurse who had been attending him came back holding a clipboard. She flipped through a couple of pages, checked three things off, flipped through five more, checked another ten things off, flipped through another three, nodded twice and let the pages fall. Through it all, Kai was testing his self restraint by trying not to yell at said nurse. He could have killed himself in the time it took her to acknowledge him.

"We're going to have to keep you another day. The wound in your side still needs a bit more supervision and we would like you to stay so we can redress your bandages and clean up your broken ribs. Just wait here Mr. Hiwatari, you can go home tomorrow afternoon," the nurse said before turning and walking out of the room. Kai glared after her. He didn't want to be in this hospital and he definitely didn't want to be poked and prodded as if he was some sort of specimen. Kai seethed with annoyance. He was going to go home _NOW_. He had a brilliant plan. He would dress in normal clothes and simply walk out. Kai slipped out of bed and rummaged around for his clothes. There was no way in hell that he was leaving wearing a hospital gown.

Kai managed to locate his clothes underneath the bed he had been lying in. He changed as quickly as he could, his bandaged torso making it hard for him to move easily. He couldn't believe that he was wearing a tux in order to get home. Then again, if he had known that he would have been attacked (Kai felt now that he should have expected this) then he would have brought a change of clothing. Kai snarled in frustration. So much for his brilliant plan to get out of here, it looked like he would be stuck here until tomorrow afternoon.

At this moment, Kai was doing an entire six year old "I want to go home now!" thing. The Hiwatari closed his eyes, picked up his jacket and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, exposing his pale smooth neck. He wanted to look good for Rei but at the same time look like he wasn't trying anything at all. Ever since he had hugged and had been hugged, his body called for the strong arms that had wrapped around him. The longing was so great that he could almost feel the warmth on his body.

He marched out of his room and walked briskly down the hall, not stopping to say hello to anyone. He kept his eyes on the doors that lead to the outside world. He would not stop for anything or anybody. He had to get home. A neko-jin was waiting for him.

"Excuse me sir, we need you to sign out. Are you a visitor?" A nurse at the front desk asked as Kai passed. The Hiwatari looked at her. If he didn't sign out, would he be discovered?

"Sorry, I am in a hurry."

"What's your name dear?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Since when had he ever been a _dear_? He was completely grateful the rest of his team wasn't here to see this.

"Rei Kon." Kai answered, hoping against hope that Rei hadn't signed out the last time he was here. The nurse grabbed a clipboard from the files beside her. Kai half expected her to do the entire, flip three pages, check something off, flip more pages, check more things off and talk. Instead the nurse simply placed the clipboard in front of him on the glass counter with a lazy request to sign his name in the box after the first signature he had given. As luck would have it, Rei had signed out so Kai simply traced Rei's signature. As he did so, he realized that Rei had very fine penmanship. He would have spend an hour looking at the way Rei wrote but time was short. He thanked the nurse and walked out quickly.

The world outside had never been a more comfortable place. Kai walked quickly towards the mansion, the desire to see Rei spurring him onwards. He turned a sharp corner and fell to his knees, grasping his sides. His ribs hurt, they hurt a lot and Kai couldn't tell if his gash was bleeding or if it was the broken rib. Either way, it didn't matter. He had to get home. He stood up carefully, gingerly rotating his torso to check that he was okay to continue walking. He got up and slowly moved forwards, careful not to aggravate his injuries in any way. A light snow began falling and tiny flakes fell into the open collar of Kai's shirt. _Great. Hypothermia, broken ribs and a gash…I need to get home. I need to see Rei._ Kai walked faster.

Despite his careful watch, he managed to exacerbate his injuries at least three times before making it through the gates of the mansion. Kai groaned as he stumbled, once more sending waves of pain through his waist. _Damn the fucking knife. Why couldn't Rolan or Dimitri……whoever it was have hit me with a toaster or something?_ Kai thought angrily. He couldn't believe that he had been brought down to this, a pain-ridden, weakening blader who was getting weaker by the moment. Of course, it was pretty much Kai's fault that he had left the hospital before his time. Kai, however, did not bother dwelling on that fact. His pride was worth much more to him than that. Kai stumbled along the path, snow dusting his slate coloured hair. His crimson eyes contracted as more pangs of pain crashed through him.

The slate haired blader made it to the door and opened it silently. He slipped inside and ran to the washroom where he immediately spat out blood. He wiped his mouth, looking at the sink with a grim expression. He cautiously removed his shirt to check the stitches on his side. It was all good there. He pressed his hand to the bandages on his torso. Pain. Utter, cold pain. Kai bit his lip to keep from screaming. What the hell had happened? His ribs had been taken care of right? Kai's eyes widened.

"_We would like you to stay so we can redress your bandages and clean up your broken ribs."_

_Shit._ That was why his ribs had screamed in pain when he first woke up. That was why his ribs were hurting now and why he was coughing up blood. The doctors had been stitching his gash and inspecting the damage of his ribs so there hadn't been time to set them. Kai's head snapped up. If his ribs were broken…….it was no wonder he was being kept immobile and lying down. And if his ribs hadn't been attended to and were merely being held in place instead of set….

_Fuck. If I puncture a lung……fuck. Damn my pride._ Kai walked out of the bathroom and tossed his jacket into the closet. He stood there for a moment, thinking of where his team might be at this hour. At one o'clock in the afternoon, just after lunch, his team would be in the den lazing around before starting the afternoon session of practicing which had been neglected for two days now. He would have to change something about that. Kai headed quarter speed towards the den. He rounded a corner and tripped.

Kai fell on his hands and knees, the impact jarring his body. Panic rushed through him as he remembered his ribs. The pain he felt subsided and nothing seemed to be wrong. Kai breathed a sigh of relief. If anything, he would have bruises tomorrow but that would be it. Did he need to get his ribs set anyways? How did one heal broken ribs to begin with? The blader puzzled this over for a minute before resuming his trek to the den. Because he was lost in thought he was not paying attention to where he was going.

"KAI?!"

The tone was the same, the cry was the same but the person was different. Kai barely had time to register Max barrelling out of the den before they crashed. Pain. Unrelenting white hot pain. The fiery knives caused him to cry out as his ribs cracked under the impact. It didn't take a doctor to realize that his ribs had been knocked out of the bindings. Kai fell backwards onto the floor and the air was sucked out of his lungs. Kai's eyes widened. Pain shot through him again as he tried to breathe.

Someone else came running out of the den as Kai lay there, gasping for breath. Why did this always seem to happen to him? He always seemed to end up trying to breathe. He heard Rei run out and start yelling something. Red streaks flashed across Kai's vision. His chest hurt so much. The one he had come home for was kneeling over him looking worried. Rei Kon propped him up and tilted his head upwards.

"An ambulance is coming. Hold on for a little longer Kai," Rei's voice trembled. Kai smiled slightly and nodded.

"I will," he gasped out. More pain. His lungs no longer allowed air inside. It was taking all his willpower and strength to breathe. Small dots appeared in his vision. Red lines continued to flash across his eyes. Every breath hurt more than the last.

"Kai, did the hospital say you could come home?" Rei's voice asked. Kai tried not to pass out. His breathing jagged, Kai nodded his head. It was sort of the truth. He was allowed to go home tomorrow.

"You're going back. Something's wrong. Where does it hurt?" Kai didn't answer the question. He coughed up blood. That was answer enough. Rei stared in shock while crimson liquid spilled out of Kai's mouth for the second time in twenty-four hours. Rei didn't ask the question twice. He simply waited there while the ambulance came and attendants put Kai on a stretcher, a mask over his mouth to help him breathe. Kai didn't complain once through all of this. He simply lay there, trying to breathe and talk.

_In and out. In and out. It's easy. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. There's nothing to it._ Kai looked at Rei who seemed to be frozen in one spot. He desperately wanted to tell the neko-jin just why he had come home. His lungs wouldn't let him as he tried to draw the air back into his lungs.

"Kai, this time stay in the hospital okay?" Kenny said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe the idiocy of his captain. Despite his amazing beyblading skills, he had no idea how to care for himself. _A good thing that Rei will help that,_ Kenny thought smugly. He looked at Rei who was staring at Kai, disbelief written all over his face. It was obvious that even though Rei longed for him to come home, he didn't actually want Kai to get out of the hospital unless he had healed completely.

Because of Kai's little escapade, he had to stay in the hospital for another week. The team had visited him every single day to either berate him or congratulate him for getting out early. Rei had always come alone, without the team. He too visited everyday………when Kai was asleep. He was afraid that if he saw Kai awake, he would either scream at him or kiss him and Rei didn't want to do either. He wanted Kai to be okay.

Kai walked through the mansion, glad that he was finally out of the hospital and mentally making a note to never injure himself again. The week had been torture as far as he was concerned. He brushed invisible dust off of his shirt. He didn't notice Rei coming out of the kitchen as he stood there.

"KAI!" The cry was the same, the tone was different and so was the voice. For the second time, Rei crushed Kai in a hug. This time, Kai found that Rei wasn't as gentle as he was before. Rei rushed to him, threw his arms around Kai and pressed himself tightly to the bluenette. Kai got the breath knocked out of him as Rei held him in an embrace that was none too tight. Rei didn't care how he acted anymore. He was sick of hiding his feelings for the bluenette and intended to tell him now. If he got rejected……well he wouldn't dwell on that fact just yet.

Kai curved his body to fit Rei's. It just felt right, being there in Rei's arms. The call for the embrace silenced as white hot sparks jumped through him from Rei's touch. The hug was crushing but Kai didn't mind. Or at least not until he realized there was lack of air.

"I can't breathe Rei," Kai gasped, half laughing half choking. He felt Rei's arms fall away from his body and he nearly whimpered with the loss of contact. Rei was still holding his upper arms as he gazed at Kai, nothing but happiness and something else inside his eyes. The bluenette stared back, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Was Rei going to…? Kai felt his brain freeze and his heart stop. The neko-jin was moving closer. Kai felt his body go numb as he continued to gaze at Rei. Rei smiled and bent down.

Their lips connected and Kai thought he'd died. The sheer sweetness of Rei's mouth caused Kai to gasp with delight. Why he had denied himself this beautiful neko-jin he could not remember. The skill that Rei possessed with his tongue made Kai moan slightly as he let Rei dominate. He had never let any other dominate in a previous relationship but with Rei it just felt natural. He succumbed to the control of Rei Kon and didn't think twice. Taken by surprise, he had kept his eyes open but now, he closed them slowly, white flashes of pleasure running through him.

Then Kai felt empty air and he opened his eyes. Rei was smiling at him and Kai blinked with hazy eyes, wondering if now wasn't a good time to jump the neko-jin. He took half a step forwards but stopped as Rei took half a step back.

"I've got to get some groceries okay? Tyson ate most of our food. I'll be back in an hour okay? Bye!" Rei waved. There was a huge smile on his face as he half walked, half skipped to the door. Kai stared at him in disbelief.

"REI KON! I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN THAT! I WANT THAT EXPLANATION _NOW!_ DON'T YOU DARE RUN OFF REI KON!" Kai yelled. Rei turned in the doorway and gave a little wave then pranced out the door. Kai stared after him. He either wanted to kill Rei or run after him. Kai swallowed as he recalled the feel of Rei's lips on his. The feeling of completeness that had taken over him had swept every other thought out of his head. Being with Rei had felt……right………liked he belonged there in Rei's arms.

The question on Kai's mind was **what had provoked Rei to do something like that?** Was it possible that Rei had gotten wind of Kai's feelings and simply showed him that he didn't think of him that way? Or did Rei really feel the same way? Kai sat down to await Rei's return. He bit his lip as he sat down, thinking about the entire situation. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't stop himself from questioning this. Kai put his head in his hands, trying to decide what the truth was.

* * *

Rei walked in the back door, his hands full of grocery bags. He stopped in the doorway to pull off his shoes. In truth Rei felt like a coward. He had kissed Kai and hadn't even stuck around to tell him why. Instead, he had run out the door claiming they needed groceries. He had managed to pull off a cheeky little wave before tearing out of the house. Rei wouldn't be surprised if Kai never spoke to him again. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he contemplated the way the situation would play out. A week ago he had thought about the same thing. He pulled off his coat and wondered if this confrontation would mean the end of their understanding and tentative friendship. The neko-jin swallowed and walked into the kitchen.

Kai was sitting there, a mug of tea in his hands and his gaze pierced Rei like a knife. It was an odd feeling. The neko-jin's stomach jumped and his heart dropped. He met the crimson orbs with his own golden eyes. Kai looked at him for a while before looking down into his tea. Rei dropped the bags on the counter and sat down opposite Kai. The bluenette looked up at him. Rei tried not to stare at Kai's fluttering lashes as the bluenette gazed up at him. He dropped his gaze to the table as the smaller blader continued to watch him.

"Rei……I want you to explain that kiss. Rei, I mean it. I want a reason," Kai said. His voice wasn't angry or even accusing; it was merely quiet as though Rei had done something terrible to him. Rei flushed.

"I……I did it because……" Rei stammered over his words. Kai simply continued to look at him. "I did it because……….you're……I think……"

"Sometime today please Rei. I want to know if I should leave the country or if-" Kai was cut off by Rei flinging himself across the table. Rei's face inches from his, Kai was able to see the tears in the neko-jin's eyes. He stopped breathing. Why was Rei crying?

"Don't! Don't leave, please don't leave! The reason I kissed you is because you're my mate. You're the one I'm meant to be with, the one I'm meant to mate with. Please, please don't go! I……I love you." Rei whispered. Kai's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop. _Rei……loves me? Rei……oh Rei, I love you too._

"I'm your……mate?" Kai asked, staring at the neko-jin as though he had never seen him before. Kai winced on the inside. Of all questions to ask, he had to repeat something he already heard. Rei flinched, thinking that Kai's tone was one of disgust and not surprise. He slid back over the table and looked away, his face burning. Rejection _hurt_. It hurt more than he ever thought it would. He felt like vomiting. Kai had rejected him as a mate and the neko inside of him was crying out for reconsideration. It took all Rei had not to throw himself at Kai's feet and beg for him to think again.

"Yes. My neko has recognized you as my mate. You are the other half of me and the one I am meant to be with."

"Rei…"

"No, it's okay Kai. I don't want to pressure you with this. You don't see me that way, that's fine. I don't want to force you into anything. It's fine," Rei turned away. His eyes filled with tears as he made to walk away. He didn't manage to get far before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Rei breathed in sharply. He turned to find Kai nuzzle into his chest. _**Distressed mate. Calm. **_Rei immediately wrapped his arms around the older blader. His neko side purred in contentment. Kai looked up into Rei's face. The golden eyes Rei possessed drew him in. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Rei's.

Their tongues collided and clashed. Kai let Rei dominate him as he let himself be ravished by the neko-jin. The very electricity that he felt because of the kiss took over his senses. His hands found their way to Rei's shoulder as they continued to kiss, the very longing for each other that kept them so far apart now brought them together. Twin desire fed the flames as they connected again and again. Lips against a creamy white neck, small butterfly kisses placed along a gentle jawline.

_**Mate still fragile. Wait**_**. **Rei pulled back panting. Kai was no better off. His pale pink lips were slightly bruised and his neck now bore love bites that were non-existent before. Rei drew Kai into him. He could feel the shuddering breaths of the bluenette.

"You are such a fool Rei Kon," Kai gasped. Rei looked down at him, wondering what he meant.

"What?"

"You simply assumed that I didn't want to be with you. You would have left without listening to me. Why on earth would you believe an assumption? Why didn't you just talk?" Kai asked, his voice muffled by Rei's shirt.

"I was scared. It's not everyday someone gets told that he or she has been marked by a neko-jin as a mate. Neko-jins mate for life. If I am rejected, I will never find someone else to spend my life with. I was afraid of rejection," Rei murmured as he slowly began walking, steering the two towards the den. Kai sighed, not moving out of Rei's hold. The two manoeuvred themselves to the couch and sat down, still staying together. Rei pulled Kai onto his lap and held him there, holding the small, lithe body tightly. He nuzzled Kai gently. The bluenette couldn't believe how out of character Rei made him act. He didn't care anymore. He was with his neko-jin. He was with his significant other.

"So was I. I have never told anyone I have loved them……but……I want to start and stop with you. I……I love you Rei Kon," Kai whispered. Rei's heart overflowed with emotion. He let a tear slip into Kai's sweet scented hair and held him closer. He had been accepted by his mate and now his neko side was satiated. Kai on the other hand felt words bubbling up from a place deep within him. They were such selfish words. They had no place in a moment like this. Kai swallowed trying to keep the words down. _Stay inside. It is too selfish_. Rei felt the bluenette change and become stiffer. He pulled Kai away gently and looked into the crimson eyes of Kai.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked. His concern mounted as Kai looked away from him. Kai opened his mouth to tell his lover that nothing was wrong but instead said something very different.

"Diligo mihi, alo mihi, infinitas infinito," Kai said, staring at the opposite wall. Rei looked at him with surprise.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so selfish. I shouldn't have said something so self-centered. Please, just ignore what I said. It was very self absorbed, I didn't mean-" Rei cut him off.

"You're babbling. I want to know what it means," Rei smiled as he brushed stray hairs out of Kai's eyes. He turned the bluenette to face him. Kai blushed and looked down. Rei brought him back to rest into his chest. Kai snuggled back into his spot. Originally, he would never have done this. He would never have been sitting on someone's lap like an obedient wife (A/N: I mean no offence to anyone!) and _snuggling_.

"It's Latin. It means 'love me, cherish me, endlessly, forever'," Kai answered gloomily. Rei smiled.

"Ego mos diligo vos, alo vos infinitas infinito," Rei responded. Kai started and looked at him in surprise. He leaned in close to Rei and the neko-jin felt Kai's warm breath on his neck. He shivered involuntarily.

"Translation please."

"I will love you, cherish you endlessly, forever," Rei replied. Kai looked at him in complete happiness. He couldn't believe it. It was the other half to the vow. He couldn't believe that Rei knew it. Kai knew instinctively that Rei was the one meant for him. Even if Rei had not been a neko-jin and had not marked him as a mate, he would have found his way to Rei sooner or later. Because Rei knew the other half of the vow, that tied them together. They were, in every definition, soul mates.

"How did you know that?" Kai asked incredulously. Rei laughed.

"I just did."

"I'm sorry I said something so selfish. I think I completely ruined the moment. I'm sorry," Kai apologized, inhaling Rei's scent. Because he was sitting on Rei's lap, he could not see the surprised expression Rei had on his face at Kai's apology. The expression turned to anger and then tenderness.

"Kai," Rei turned the bluenette to face him, holding Kai stead by placing a hand on his back, "a request to be loved and cherished, endlessly and forever is not selfish at all. It is the least selfish thing in the world." Kai gazed at him, relief and uncertainty spreading over his feature. Rei felt all the feelings he had harboured secretly burst into the open, breaking down all barriers.

"A request like that will never be selfish. A request like that coming from you will always be fulfilled by me. I love you Kai," Rei whispered as he brought their foreheads together. Kai felt like crying with happiness. He finally had the one he loved. And now, he wouldn't ever be letting go.

"Thank you." Rei heard Kai say before gently kissing the bluenette.

* * *

Kenny watched from the kitchen. He had come down for a snack before continuing to repair Max's blade. He had heard the soft whispers and the gentle voices coming from the den. He had snuck towards them and had seen Kai sitting on Rei's lap, Rei with his arms around the bluenette. The expression on Kai's face was one that he had never seen before on the bluenette. It was an expression of calm and happiness, quite different from the expressionless mask he usually wore. Kenny smiled as he watched the two together. He tiptoed away, his smile turning into a large grin.

_Finally._

**

* * *

**

Another chapter done! Wow, it took me forever to write this chapter. At first it came out too sappy but I changed it a bit and now it's more cheesy but I'm not sure. Tell me if you hated it or loved it in your reviews! For those of you who wanted Kai to stay in hospital, I sent him back. I had no idea how to do that but Kai figured it out on his own. I just thought…what injuries haven't I mentioned yet? And there it was. Well, only two chapters left to go! Thanks for reading my story! Flowers and a little preview of the next chapter for those who review. I promise it won't spoil the fic. I'll see you at the next chapter!

**:Wolfcat Demon:**


	6. All About Us

**Summary:**** Kai Hiwatari, six words keeping him going. Six words he hopes to say to the one he loves. Six words that he wants to say to Rei. Six selfish words. That isn't the only thing he has to worry about. A KaiRei fic. **

**Author Note:**** Second last chapter! I may start crying! Well, since I have been away for nearly a month (and you are all probably ready to kill me) I have constructed a really long chapter for you. I apologize for taking forever. I didn't know I would leave early for my cottage and then I found out the day before and this chapter was nowhere near ready! And I get no internet there so I was fairly cut off from the world and couldn't post this for you. But I did write a really long chapter for you so I hope you all aren't too mad at me! I added some ideas in this chapter that I decided not to use so maybe it was a good thing that I vanished for three weeks. Thanks to Ninsq Veen, beautifullEternal, Ugawa, Tenshi of Freedom, Wiliina for reviewing! Onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters in any shape, way or form which completely sucks because if I did, Kai and Rei would certainly be together!**

**Dedication:**** To all of you who followed me from Train Wreck to Diligo Mihi Alo Mihi Infinitas Infinito, I dedicate this fic to you.**

**I need a legend for this chapter. This is the first time I have ever had a legend! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: All About Us

_**Part A: Mission KAR - TDAMP**_

The two of them are always together. Always paired as one. Max, Tyson, Kai and Rei. One could find them together, off at the side of the room in a corner, listening to conversations, never apart. Kai and Rei. They bladed together, they walked together, they sat together, ate together and roomed together. Their interests were alike but they were different but the same. Kai Hiwatari was cold, bitter and antisocial. Rei Kon was happy, cheerful and quite social. Kai was snow and ice while Rei was the sun. A perfect combination of opposites but were somehow very alike. Two bladers that were just that compatible. It was a once in a lifetime bond that could never be broken if made correctly. What else could the two bladers do but become lovers? It was bound to happen sooner or later. And it did.

Kai felt as though he couldn't do anything without Rei around. He hated the feeling of utter uselessness that coursed through him. Whatever had happened to the independent blader he once was? That part of Kai seemed to have vanished as soon as Rei had declared Kai his mate. It wasn't that Kai minded; he just wanted his old self-sufficiency back. He could tell the rest of the team noticed it too.

He was now waiting for Rei's opinion on decisions he had to make and ignoring everyone else's ideas. It had obviously caught Max's attention who now volunteered as many ideas as he could think of, all of which Kai would reject. Rei had once seconded an idea that Max gave and Kai had accepted it immediately. This, among other things, was why Kai wished he still retained independence. Once he figured out exactly what a mate of a neko-jin would do, he would find some way to regain his independence.

There was still something bothering him. It had nothing to do whatsoever with Rei's connection to him. It had everything to do with Voltaire and his arranged marriage. He felt that he should tell Rei but feared the neko-jin would lose all love for him. Kai was torn on the inside. To tell Rei or not to tell? The bluenette felt that he should at least make Rei aware of the situation but feared that Rei would leave him. Yes, he did know that Rei had claimed him his mate but couldn't feelings be lost? Couldn't Rei leave him for a better mate? Kai felt terrified at the very thought. Still, he knew that Rei would have to be informed eventually and better he find out from Kai than from………other persons.

Kai walked towards the kitchen where he knew Rei would be drinking coffee at that moment. Kai smiled as he realized just how connected he was with Rei. It felt better than beating a blader in 0.2 seconds flat. He sauntered into the kitchen and true enough, Rei was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee staring at the fridge with a ridiculous smile on his face. Kai's mouth curved upwards at the sight. He moved towards Rei, feeling happier with each step that he took.

"Rei, can-" and that was as far as Kai got. With a speed Kai never knew Rei had, the neko-jin had raced across the kitchen and enclosed Kai in a possessive embrace. Kai could hear Rei purring and it melted him on the inside. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, loving the feeling of protectiveness that he got. He nuzzled into Rei's shoulder and Rei placed soft kisses along Kai's neck. The bluenette could have stood there all day but he made himself tear away, nearly crying from loss of contact. He desperately wanted to run back into Rei's arms but he could do that after he talked to Rei……if the neko-jin still accepted it.

"Rei, can we talk?" Kai asked softly. Rei looked at him carefully. The slate haired blader was cautious, hesitant and staring at the floor. He was apprehensive as though he had done something wrong. Rei's neko urged him to find out what was wrong with his mate.

"Yes. Come, we can talk here," Rei took Kai's hand and led them into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled Kai down beside him. The slate haired blader sighed and looked away. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"Rei……I need to tell you something. I love you okay? Remember that," Kai said to the floor.

"I _know_ that. I'll always remember."

"Rei, you know I love you but……you know someone who won't approve of my relationship with you. I don't care what happens to me. If it something were to happen to me I wouldn't be talking to you right now. But……the person who won't approve will target you and you alone because you are my greatest weakness. If I slip up and he finds out, then you will be sought out and potentially killed because you are the world to me. My grandfather knows that. He has more than one reason to go for you. Apart from keeping me in line, you are the one thing standing in the way of his plans. I have an arranged marriage Rei. I am supposed to wed some girl who I've never talked to before in my life and will never love because I'm not straight. I don't want to lose you Rei but I want you to be safe." Kai blushed as he finished his speech. Rei's eyes softened.

"Kai, I know about your arranged marriage. Nothing will come between us. I don't care if you are betrothed to another. I don't care if I am being sought out, I just care about you," Rei murmured. The bluenette smiled relief and happiness flowing through him. As much as he wanted to stop here, there was one more grave fact. Rei would have to know about it because without a doubt, Voltaire would use it to his advantage. Kai felt certain of that reality.

"Rei, I may be forced to marry her. Voltaire still holds my custody….he can force me to do anything including marrying a girl-" that was as far as Kai got. Rei was now holding him in a bone crushing hug. Kai gasped with the impact. His instinct told him to try and calm the neko-jin. He couldn't quite move in order to carry out the plan. Kai bowed his head submissively, resting his forehead on Rei's shoulder. Something told him that this would calm the neko-jin a little, if not completely.

Kai heard Rei growl but he knew not if it was with approval or anger. The bluenette almost felt afraid of Rei in that moment. The neko-jin, however calm and kind in general, was dangerous when it came to claiming a mate. Now that Kai had been deemed Rei's mate, Rei would definitely be showing that dangerous side of himself. The bluenette felt something stir inside of him, completely separate from what he was feeling. Something inside of him was praising Rei, purring the approval of such a strong mate. Kai smiled slightly as he once again felt this protectiveness.

"No," Rei could hardly speak for anger. The neko-jin was breathing hard. He knew that Voltaire could force Kai to marry but he didn't accept it. The neko inside of him was roaring with rage. _**My mate and mine alone, take down anyone who dare touch him. Defend, guard, mark. **_Rei completely agreed with his neko. He felt every fibre of his being longing for the destruction of the potential interference.

He would not allow any other to touch his mate. Kai was _his_. When Tyson placed a hand on Kai the day before, asking if he was okay, Rei had bit back a growl of protest. He was protective, very protective. He was not in the habit of sharing his mate. And he wasn't going to start either. He grabbed Kai's hand in his, loving the feel of the smaller hand clasp his trustingly. He pulled the bluenette along with him as he marched towards the den.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked slightly apprehensively. Rei didn't answer until they got to a phone. The neko-jin picked up the receiver and punched in a number and waited. Kai eyed the phone warily as if it might explode.

"Tala?" Rei said hesitantly. And true enough, the phone exploded.

"Rei! What's up? What's going on? Why are you calling? I could get killed for this you know. You're lucky you caught me, it was good timing. I was in the washroom. I only turn my phone on in there so you're very lucky. Why the hell-"

"Tala!" Rei yelled, cutting Tala off in midsentence. "I need your help. Can you get away for an hour or two?"

"Yeah! What is this for? Terrorizing someone? Torturing someone?"

"I'll explain when you get over here, Tal. Hurry okay? This is important!"

"Bryan won't let me go anywhere without him. He's so cutely protective of me. I'll see you at Voltaire Mansion Number Ten in five minutes okay?"

"Voltaire Mansion Number Ten? Whatever that is, I want you to hurry," Rei said and hung up. Kai stared at him.

"What exactly were you calling Tala for?" Kai asked. Rei smiled and placed a soft kiss on Kai's forehead.

"You'll see when he gets here. Bryan's coming too. Can you wait until then?" Rei whispered; his voice deep and soothing. Kai felt like melting. He was curious about what Rei had planned. It was very unexpected of the neko-jin to simply plan something on a whim. Was it something to do with the arranged marriage? Kai would draw the line at the neko-jin putting himself in danger. Rei had to be planning something important if it required Tala _and_ Bryan. Rei also must be planning to do this with a bang because to enlist Tala's help was to enlist the help of firecrackers, the army, a sugar driven soul and a bottle of vodka.

Besides, Tala and Bryan combined meant serious business. Bryan would provide muscle, Tala the "brains". If Rei recruited the two of them, he meant something big. Of course, Kai wasn't going to let Rei do anything that would put him in danger. The slate haired blader nearly laughed at that thought. Hadn't only a week ago Rei tried to do the same thing? The difference was Kai had been the dominant one then. Now, he was the submissive one.

Kai still knew that he was strong enough to hold his own if he didn't want Rei to do anything. Rei might be taller and faster but Kai had been weathered all his life and trained. It all depended on what Rei was trying to do. If he was going to stay behind while Tala and Bryan did whatever then Kai was find with it. But if the neko-jin decided he wanted to go with them, Kai would either talk him out of it or knock him out to stop him from going.

Kai still wanted to know what this plan was. He didn't want the rest of his team involved. He didn't want his entire team to get caught or to put his relationship with Rei out in the open yet. The most he could think of for this plan was going up to his grandfather and asking him not to go through with this marriage. Voltaire was definitely not going to say "Okay, I'll let Kai do whatever he wants." The bluenette knew that for a fact. They could yell at Voltaire all they wanted and not get anything out of it except for maybe a trip to a jail cell. Kai didn't get the chance to puzzle it anymore because at that moment, Tala flew through an open window.

"TALA, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kai heard Bryan yell from outside. The bluenette could tell that Bryan really cared about Tala from the tone of his voice. Kai shook his head as he watched Tala straighten up, dust off imaginary dirt and strike a pose.

"Tala Ivanov at your service my dear, Rei," Tala smirked and bowed. Rei rolled his eyes at the redhead. Bryan flipped through the window next and landed beside Tala.

"Cut the theatrics. Just use the front door next time. What are you here for?" Kai demanded. Both Russians took no notice of the bluenette and turned all attention to Rei. The neko-jin led them into the den and Tala and Bryan collapsed on the sofa.

"Okay. I need your skills to help me plan something. I want to end Voltaire's plans for Kai's arranged marriage," Rei announced looking at all of them.

"I won't let you endanger yourself for me, Rei. I don't want Voltaire to hurt you," Kai argued. Rei ignored him.

"Tala, you have excellent planning skills. I request your help in planning something."

"Since when have you two been a couple?" Bryan interrupted. Kai glared at the purple haired blader.

"Not relevant," Rei retorted.

"Took you long enough anyways! Now all of you shut up, I need to think," Tala said, leaning back against Bryan. Rei resisted the urge to hit the redhead. Instead he clamped his mouth shut and waited for a plan to spring from Tala's mouth. He ignored the heated looks that Kai was giving him and instead focused on the ceiling. His thoughts grew away from his as he continued to gaze heavenward. '_What if this doesn't work out? I can't lose Kai! I won't let him go.'_

"I've got it!" Tala shouted, startling Rei out of his thoughts. Kai looked slightly surprised.

"That didn't take long," he commented, raising an eyebrow. Rei grinned and leaned forward, eagerly awaiting a brilliant plan to explode out of Tala's mouth.

"What is it?" the neko-jin asked eagerly. Tala looked around for a minute then grabbed a pamphlet on train transportation, took a pen out of his pocket and wrote down three words. All of the bladers looked at the piece of paper in the redhead's hands. Then all three bladers looked up at a beaming Tala, staring at him in confusion. Then Rei voiced the question all three were thinking of.

"What the hell is mission car tee damp?" Rei asked. Tala shook his head exasperatedly.

"Mission KAR TDAMP!" The redhead pronounced excitedly. Kai's mouth dropped open.

"What is it?" Kai demanded. Couldn't Tala give a straight answer for once? '_But then again'_, Kai smirked, '_Tala has never been straight.'_

"Mission KAR TDAMP stands for Mission Kai and Rei Take Down Arranged Marriage Plot."

"Couldn't you have simply called it Take Down Arranged Marriage Plot?" Kai asked. Tala shook his head.

"This is Tala remember?" Bryan spoke up for the first time.

"Right, okay, so what exactly does this plan consist of?" Rei asked growing slightly annoyed with the delays. He wanted to know how to keep Kai as his mate and his alone. There shouldn't be anyone else standing in their way.

"How else does one stop an arranged marriage? You and Kai have to elope!" Tala announced. Rei stared at the redhead, wondering if Tala was for real. Kai nearly fell over at the suggestion.

"We're still making names for ourselves here. I won't endanger Rei's career for me," Kai crossed his arms defiantly. It wasn't that he didn't want to elope with Rei, there was just more that the two still had to do. Rei stared at the bluenette as though seeing him for the first time.

"Are you saying I'm not worth it?" Rei asked loudly. Kai shook his head. He knew how to handle this; after all, Rei had gotten himself into this position before and Kai had been the one to be defensive. Now it was his turn to express concern and Rei's to be defensive.

"You're worth it, Rei; I'm just saying that you still have your entire career before you. Think of the Bladebreakers, we still have tournaments to blade, people to see, things to do. I'm not going to ruin your chances just to stop an arranged marriage. Hell, I doubt I'm going to get married soon anyways. Calm down," Kai answered. Rei relaxed and turned back to Tala who seemed to be trying not to explode with laughter.

"Any other suggestions, Tala?" Rei asked. The redhead nodded.

"Yep, get married."

This time, Kai did fall over but because Bryan smacked him on the back, grinning. Kai picked himself up, glaring at the purple haired blader in annoyance. Bryan ignored him. Kai bristled; people seemed to be doing a lot of ignoring of him these days.

"Tala, Rei and I are not getting married. For one thing, we're too young. For another, who's going to perform the ceremony for us? Besides, the media will get a hold of this and I want to keep our relationship under wraps for now," Kai crossed his arms, daring the Russian to contradict him. Tala shrugged.

"The last resort is to talk to Voltaire," Tala said simply. It dawned on Rei that talking may very well be the only option. He glanced at Kai who looked apprehensive. If it would stop him from becoming someone else's husband, he would talk to Voltaire.

"I'll do it," Rei said, his eyes narrowing. Kai turned to him faster than Rei thought possible. The crimson eyes of the slate haired blader widened in surprise and anger. He couldn't believe the neko-jin was going to talk to his grandfather. Kai shook his head. There was no way that Rei was actually going to talk to his grandfather.

"No. I won't let you do that," Kai said steadily. He gazed at Rei, his expression not one of defiance or anger but one of firmness. He wasn't going to let Rei go to Voltaire and then get either killed or thrown in jail. He couldn't do that to Rei.

"Like it or not, Kai Hiwatari, I'm going to talk to your grandfather. It's the only idea that's made the most sense. We're not going to get married and we're not going to elope, all decided by you. Now I'm going to decide something and I'm going to talk to Voltaire. What's the worst he can do? Throw me in prison?" Rei crossed his arms, daring the Hiwatari to contradict him. He was not disappointed.

"The worst he could do? The worst he could do is kill you! Or have you killed really, he isn't above that. I'm not going to let that happen to you," Kai argued.

"You won't let me marry you, you won't let me elope with you and I won't let you stop me."

"Is this because you want to marry me and I won't let you? I _want_ to marry you but in the future, Rei. I don't want to see your career end here! You still have so much to do! I don't want you to die under my grandfather's hand because you angered him! I don't want you to die."

"I'm doing this because I love you. I don't want to lose you," Rei's voice dropped to a whisper as he walked to Kai. He bent his head until their foreheads touched. Kai breathed in shakily. "Let me talk to him. I want you as mine and mine alone. No arranged marriages in the way. Why on earth is your grandfather so outdated anyways?" Rei heard Kai laugh softly.

"It's his way of showing me that he's still in control of me. It's also because he wants me to marry someone he respects and thinks is a good match for me," Kai answered. He wrapped his arms around Rei and nuzzled into Rei's shoulder, the scent of the neko-jin calming him down.

"I guess he didn't expect you to be claimed as a mate for a neko-jin. And a male at that," Rei sighed. Kai pulled back slightly and looked at the neko-jin.

"I still love you though," Kai murmured softly. Rei's heart jumped at Kai's words.

"Realize that I have to talk to your grandfather. If he can be old fashioned, so can I. I want to ask for you. Let me do that, I don't want anything standing in my way. Just you and me, that's all I ask for," Rei mumbled.

"Then let me go with you. If you want to talk to him, let me come. I want to be sure you're safe."

"Are you implying that I'm not able to take on your grandfather?" Rei demanded. _**Keep mate in line. Dominate. Questioning is unacceptable.**_Rei agreed with his neko. Kai stared at him, his crimson eyes flashing in defiance and concern.

"No. I'm just-"

"I think I am capable of a conversation with your grandfather. It's a _conversation_. What can he do?" Rei said angrily. He couldn't believe the bluenette was questioning him.

"Everything. He can throw you in _prison_, Rei. He can arrange to have you _killed_. I'm sorry if I have your best interests at heart," Kai said, staring up at Rei. The effect that Rei felt with his own words thrown at him was huge. He looked at Kai regretfully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you off like that. I know you care about me," Rei murmured.

"It's okay. I should apologize too, for what I said when we were searching, you know," Kai spoke softly.

"That was a week ago, Kai. I'm over it."

"I still want to apologize for it. I should have been thankful that you cared for me."

"I still do, Kai," Rei said gently. His eyes were soft as he gazed at Kai.

"I know. I love you too," Kai smiled and closed his eyes, placing a soft kiss on Rei's mouth.

"Aww, that was sweet!" Tala's voice cut through their little bubble. Both broke the kiss and looked at Tala in annoyance.

"You forgot we were here?" Bryan asked dryly. Rei blushed. He _had_ forgotten they were there.

"Well as lovely as your little KaiRei moment was, we have to figure out how to get Rei into Voltaire's office. You can't go through the front doors; you'll be killed or thrown in jail. Voltaire has enough influence to do that. You'll have to go down a chimney or through a window or something. Any ideas, Kai?" The redhead looked at the bluenette. Kai glanced towards the door as he thought, wondering if there were any members of his team on the other side listening to the conversation.

"I agree. Rei can go down the chimney and I'll follow him. There's a fireplace in Voltaire's office, it's to the side of his desk. We can tie a rope on the roof and let it fall down the chimney and we'll go down that way. I won't actually go into the office or anything; I'll just hang there on the rope. I'll wait for Rei and we can climb back up together, assuming that everything goes absolutely perfectly, which is doubtful," Kai answered. Tala nodded.

"And what happens if everything goes absolutely wrong?" Bryan asked.

"We wing it," Kai responded tonelessly.

"You sure nothing bad will happen? It might be awfully hard to breathe hanging around in the chimney. Do you want us to come down with you?" Tala asked.

"No. If he finds you members of the Demolition Boys helping us, he'll no doubt murder you as well. Just help us get onto the roof and tie the rope and such and Rei and I will take it from there."

"Tala, no theatrics this time," Bryan pleaded. The other three laughed.

"Then it's settled. We go tomorrow," Rei announced.

"So soon?" Kai asked. He didn't want to rush into anything and this seemed like something one should plan for. Rei nodded.

"The sooner the better. I absolutely _hate_ sharing you with anyone else," Rei explained grinning. Kai couldn't help it, he smiled too.

The foursome looked about for a way onto the roof. Kai was very apprehensive at the moment and kept looking over his shoulder as if he expected someone to sneak up on them. There had in fact, been a moment when Tala decided to flip over the fence and had landed in a bush resulting in a loud barrage of swearing. Some of the guards patrolling the perimeter may have heard because there were shouts of surprise from the left of them. They had avoided a brush with the guards by hiding behind the dumpsters on the side of the house. Now Kai was doubly on edge and turning around at the slightest noise.

What they had all forgotten, however, was the blanket of snow that covered the ground. They had managed to hide their footsteps by following the tracks the guards had left behind. Luckily, these footprints seemed to be all over the grounds so there was very little chance of stepping in fresh snow. The problem they were facing at the moment was how to get onto the roof without going into Voltaire's house.

"How do we get to the roof without actually going inside?" Rei asked. Tala shrugged and looked at the walls of the house, wondering if there was a fire escape.

"Did anyone bring one of those hooks? You know one of those hooks that you throw and it clamps onto something?" Bryan asked. Kai shook his head and the purple haired blader sighed. This was going to be more difficult than they had originally thought. Kai looked around for something that they could use to get to the roof. He spotted a large willow tree, its branches bending slightly over the roof of Voltaire's mansion.

"Hey, do you think we could climb up that tree?" Kai pointed from behind the dumpsters. Rei followed his arm and looked at the tree. He tilted his head to the side, tracking the trunk of the tree as it curved upwards and over the roof.

"If we're careful we can make it," Rei whispered from his hiding spot. Tala and Bryan nodded and the foursome carefully snuck over to the willow. Kai looked around for some way to begin the climb. The snow had fallen off the tree so there was no danger of slipping off.

"We should be fine. There's no snow on the trunk so we can hold onto it," Bryan said, looking up at the smooth trunk.

"We just have to get over that bump there and we should be home free. After that we just slide across it to the roof, find the chimney, tie the rope and slide down it," Tala charted the course along the tree.

"Okay, there's a foothold here. We can begin climbing from here. Just hold onto the ruts in the bark, they're like mini handholds. I hope you guys have a lot of upper arm strength," Kai pointed to a small knot in the tree. Tala, carrying the rope, bounded forwards and began to climb. Bryan followed him, keeping a careful watch on his redhead. Kai started to scale the tree after the purple haired blader. Rei went after him, ready in case anything happened to his mate.

The four managed to get to the roof safely, aside from the fact that Tala, who had been longing for some action, decided to bring out his so called "moves" and flip onto the roof. There had been a moment of alarm as Tala landed on the very edge of the roof and Bryan dove to save him. Luckily, Bryan had caught Tala and the two fell forwards and remained on the roof instead of plunging to the ground below. This had earned Tala a glare from Rei (the neko-jin was too nice to do anything else), a hit on the head from Kai and a lecture from Bryan who started off by hugging him and then nearly killing him for not listening to him about the theatrics. Tala, however, simply grinned through all of this.

Rei looked around the roof. There were three chimneys and all of them looked the same. The only difference was that all three were different heights. He beckoned the others forward to see the situation. Kai looked at the three chimneys.

"Well that one there is from the kitchens," Kai pointed towards the tallest chimney, "it's smoking because they use it in the kitchens. Voltaire wanted to be sure it would reach the top of the house and made it five storeys tall even though the house is only three…above ground that is. That one right there is from the living room," Kai gestured towards the one nearest to them. "It's the smallest because Voltaire didn't like the huge kitchen chimney that was built. I'm certain that that one over there," Kai indicated the one beside the tallest chimney, "is the one in his study. I could be wrong but I'm fairly certain that that's the one."

"Then that chimney is the one we'll try first," Rei decided. He looked around for somewhere to secure the long coil of rope they had brought.

"Are you sure there won't be a fire in the fireplace?" Tala asked apprehensively.

"Those fireplaces are for decoration purposes. He rarely uses them; they are mainly for parties but those are held in the banquet hall. There aren't any fireplaces there and he never uses the one in his study," Kai answered. He glared disdainfully at the snow covered chimneys. There weren't any footprints on the roof which was good in a way; it meant no one came up here. But it also told anyone who might come up that people had been there.

"So at most the chimneys will be dusty," Rei mused. Kai nodded. The neko-jin sighed and continued to look for a place to tie the rope. The roof was covered in snow and made it very hard to find a suitable place to attach a rope. This did not stop Rei and eventually, he decided to fasten the rope around the chimney closest to the one they were going to go down. He tied it to the tallest chimney. Rei jumped onto the top of the chimney and looked down. He could see a faint light at the bottom. He helped Kai up and the two slid down the rope. The chimney was rather snug but both bladers could make it down if they kept their elbows in.

"How are you doing?" Rei heard Tala call from the roof.

"Fine, I can see the bottom now!" Rei called back. He continued sliding down, looking up continually to check that Kai was also doing okay. It wasn't until the light got bright enough to see the bottom that Rei noticed they had also gotten to the end of the rope.

"Kai, we've reached the end of the rope," Rei whispered. He didn't want his voice to echo out of the opening. Kai looked puzzled for a moment.

"Can you see the bottom? Do you think it is okay to jump?"

"Yeah I see the floor……or the fireplace……I think I can land safely."

"Okay, be careful, Rei."

"Yeah. Is there some way to hang there without losing your strength?" Rei asked. From his place he couldn't see Kai very well but he knew that Kai was smart enough to figure out a method of resting there.

"If I brace my legs against the wall I can sort of sit. That doesn't matter now Rei. You wanted to talk to Voltaire and now here's your chance," Kai said somewhat bitterly. He was still opposed to this idea but he knew that Rei was adamant. The last thing he wanted was for Rei to die and it seemed to him that by agreeing to talk to his grandfather, Rei was signing his death certificate himself.

"I love you, Kai," Rei spoke softly. _**Mate unhappy. Comfort.**_Ordinarily, Rei would have loved to obey his neko but right now, those four words were the only comfort he could give Kai. He knew that Kai was still against this idea and he knew that Kai was afraid Voltaire would put him into prison or have him killed but it was a chance he was willing to take if he could just have the bluenette.

"I love you too, Rei. Please be careful," Kai's voice shook. Rei's heart went out to him. He wanted nothing more than to hold him close and forget everything, all arranged marriages, all problems, everything. Voices from Voltaire's study floated up through the vent and Rei discovered that he could hear all that was going on in the room. Kai, hanging above him, could also hear the voices and gathered that his grandfather was dealing with an important man. More likely than not, it was Boris, the trainer of the Demolition Boys. Kai did not bother to dwell on this fact. Both Kai and Rei were listening for when Voltaire would show Boris out. They did not have to wait long, they heard Voltaire offer to walk him out and as soon as the door clicked, Rei let go and landed in the fireplace.

Rei looked around the office of Voltaire Hiwatari. It was bright and spacious, large windows allowing copious amounts of light to flow through. The desk was to the side, facing away from the fireplace with two comfortable looking chairs in front of it. Bookshelves lined the walls and there was a circle of couches that seemed to fill the purpose of sitting down for conversation. Rei sat himself down in one of the chesterfields so that when Voltaire Hiwatari returned, he found the neko-jin stretched comfortably across one of his curved sofas.

Voltaire Hiwatari blinked for a moment, to be certain that what he was seeing was not an apparition of too many drinks. He seemed to realize that calling for security, guards or police wouldn't be a wise move to make right now. Instead of sounding the alarm, Voltaire simply walked over to his desk, sat down and started rifling with his paperwork. Rei did not appreciate being ignored so he got up and marched to one of the chairs in front of Voltaire's desk and sat down.

"Voltaire Hiwatari, I'm Rei Kon and I came here to-" Rei began but was cut off by Kai's grandfather.

"You're the neko-jin from that night in the banquet hall. Just because I have not called security now does not mean I will allow the same leniency later. What do you want?"

Rei blinked. Well Voltaire was certainly blunt and to the point. He was beginning to see exactly where Kai had got his cold traits. The expressionless mask Kai wore was influenced by his grandfather. Rei felt a prickle of anger as he understood why Kai was always showing the cold side of himself.

"I'm here to talk to you. You have-"

"What on earth could a neko-jin like you have to talk to me about? If it is information you want, don't bother trying," Voltaire interrupted Rei again. The neko-jin was getting annoyed by constantly getting cut short and began to speak again.

"I'm on Kai's team the Bladebreakers. I know you have arranged a marriage for him but I want to get him out of it. I came to talk to you so I could ask-"

"How did you know about the arranged marriage? Oh right, he's on your team. He would have told you all about it. Well it saves me from having to tell others. Anyways, why would you care if he had an arranged marriage or not? It is none of your business. That reminds me, why did you come to the dinner a week ago? You were not invited as far as I can tell and I can think of no other reason for why you should have been there." The elder Hiwatari did not look up from his paperwork as he spoke. He simply continued to sign documents as he talked and for all the attention he was giving Rei, the neko-jin might have been air. Rei, infuriated by being stopped for a third time, made no effort to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I came because I care about your grandson! I had a feeling things were going to go wrong! I wanted to protect him!" Rei half yelled. Voltaire still did not look up.

"Protect him? What exactly need you protect him from?" Although Rei couldn't see it, Voltaire's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at his documents.

"From the two you set on him to get his blade. Fortunately, I arrived in time to stop them. I can't believe you would-"

"So it was your doing that got him away. No matter, I will acquire his blade by other means. Why should you put yourself in danger? It is none of your concern what happens to Kai. He can fight for himself."

"Like I said before, I _care_ about Kai. I wanted to make sure he was safe!" Rei found that he could now believe everything Kai had said about his grandfather. He couldn't back out now, he had a mission………Mission KAR TDAMP.

"Why should you care about Kai?"

Up in the chimney, Kai tensed. Voltaire's voice was beginning to have traces of a dangerous tone. Kai hoped that Rei would notice this and choose his answers with care. As much as Kai hated to admit it, he wanted Rei to be careless about this answer. He wanted to know why the neko-jin truly cared about him.

"Do you know what I am?" Rei knew this question would not cause any sort of reaction from Voltaire and he was correct.

"You are a neko-jin. Do you take me for some kind of fool?" Voltaire retorted. He was beginning to tire of Rei and his fingers slowly started to wander to a button hidden under his desk that would alert security and bring them rushing.

"No, I don't. But you are correct, I am a neko-jin and that is the reason I have come to talk to you. I have marked your grandson as my mate. I am in love with Kai and I want you to release him from his arranged marriage," Rei spoke calmly. Now that it was out in the open, Rei felt that he had nothing left to fear from Voltaire except whether or not he would allow Kai to be free.

Kai felt like crying with happiness. He couldn't believe that Rei had actually gone through with it. Kai's heart hurt from the emotion he was feeling. That Rei would readily admit his love for him to the most formidable man in Kai's life was proof enough for Kai that Rei truly did love him. Kai was much too happy to notice that tears were slowly falling from his eyes.

"You have marked Kai Hiwatari as your mate?" Voltaire asked coldly.

"I have marked Kai as my mate. I want you to free him from this marriage. I love your grandson very much," Rei repeated softly. Voltaire glared at his papers. He finally raised his head and looked at Rei dead on. Rei's throat tightened. He was looking into crimson eyes that he had seen so often on Kai.

"You are male."

"Really? I had no idea," Rei rolled his eyes.

"Kai isn't gay," Voltaire growled. Initial shock had made him stop reaching for the button but now his fingers were slowly inching towards it.

"If he accepted my claim, and he did, then it proves that he is gay."

"Why would you mate with another male?" The elder Hiwatari raised an eyebrow, never moving his gaze from Rei's face.

"My neko recognized him as my equal in every way. He is the one I am meant to be with. I will always love him and I will fight for him," Rei said steadily. He had no problem admitting anything if it allowed Kai to be his alone.

"If Kai was a woman would you still have claimed?"

"Yes. Like I said, my neko recognizes my equal in man, woman or neko-jin. I beg you, release Kai from this marriage." Rei was now getting desperate. The more questions Voltaire asked, the more Rei felt that his chances of keeping Kai were slipping away.

"You do realize that Kai can give you nothing," Voltaire smirked. Rei hesitated. He had no idea what Kai's grandfather meant. _'What can't Kai give me?'_

"What do you mean?" Rei asked. He spoke slowly, his tone that of annoyance. Up in the chimney, Kai grew rigid. He had misinterpreted Rei's tone to be one of curiosity, not annoyance.

"Just what I said, Kai cannot give you anything."

"What exactly can Kai not give me?" Rei asked frostily. Voltaire's smirk turned into a cunning smile and Rei wondered how long it would take him to get arrested if he knocked out the elder Hiwatari right now.

"Nothing. He cannot give you fertility; he cannot transform to be fertile unless he gets a gender change which I assure you he will not. He cannot give you children. What can he give you apart from his love? And because he does not claim like you do, his interest can waver and he can give his love to another," Voltaire smiled.

"What?" Rei's voice was soft and angry. Kai was so shaken from the first time Voltaire had announced that he couldn't give Rei anything that he once again mistook Rei's tone for one of realization. He realized himself that he couldn't give Rei anything but knew that it was wrong of his grandfather to suggest that he could give his love to another. He would never be able to do that because, somewhere inside of him, something had recognized Rei as his mate too. Something inside of him would keep Rei as his mate until the ends of time. But Kai also saw that he really could not give Rei anything but his devotion. He finally realized what the mate of a neko-jin was supposed to do.

He would not change to become a woman, and there was no way he could become fertile anyways. He could not give Rei offspring as was expected of the mate of a neko-jin. Kai felt something that he had not in a long time. He felt despair as he understood that Rei could very well have chosen the wrong mate. He nearly let go from the pain of this realization. His chest tightened as he thought he heard the tone of awareness in Rei's voice.

"You cannot get him pregnant to produce your young. It is better if he does go through this marriage. He can continue the Hiwatari line and you will be free to continue your line. Does that not sound like a better plan than to end the Hiwatari and Kon lineage here?"

"I don't care if he cannot be with kitten. I don't care if he can be impregnated or not. I love him for _him_. I don't need to continue my line. I just want Kai," Rei was having a hard time breathing for the anger that was filling his body. He would have liked nothing more than to dispose of Kai's grandfather here and now but he had a feeling that it wouldn't work well in his favour.

"And though you risk ending both bloodlines, you still want Kai for a mate. What do you plan to do with him if you get him?" Voltaire asked, his voice silky. Kai recognized the tone. It was the same tone he used every time he caught his prey.

"Marry him," Rei told Voltaire bluntly. "Make him happy."

"_Marry _him? Save him from one marriage to push him into another?" Voltaire laughed. Rei bristled.

"I won't force him to do anything he doesn't want to," Rei growled.

"Yes of course. How do you know he would want to marry you?" Voltaire asked, amused.

"How is that any of your business?" Rei snapped. What was _with_ Kai's grandfather? He was absolutely the most infuriating man Rei had ever put up with. How had Kai stood it all these years?

"He's my grandson isn't he? And in case you have forgotten, I still retain his custody," Voltaire sneered. Rei took a deep breath to keep from punching the elder Hiwatari.

"I am asking you to release him from his arranged marriage. I don't want money, I don't want inheritance, I just want _Kai_."

Voltaire saw the longing and the love for his grandson in Rei's eyes. But Voltaire never wanted to admit defeat. He would get what he wanted and it didn't matter if he played fair or not. He hated to lose. He formulated a plan, knowing that there was a chance of next to nothing that he would lose. And with odds like that, who would hesitate to gamble?

"Fine."

"What?" Rei stared at Voltaire in happy bewilderment.

"I release Kai from his marriage. You can have him," Voltaire spoke stiffly. As much as Rei wanted to rejoice, something felt wrong.

"What's the catch?" Rei asked, narrowing his eyes. From the conversation, he knew that Voltaire wouldn't just hand over Kai like that. There had to be a hidden plan. A hidden trick that would let Kai's grandfather claim his prize.

"You can have him," Voltaire repeated. Rei raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. He got out of his chair and bowed in thanks.

"Thank you," Rei whispered. In the chimney, Kai grew nervous. He agreed with Rei, there had to be some trap. He did not like his grandfather's tone and he knew that something deadly was going to happen. He desperately wanted to go to Rei's aid but he knew that if he showed himself now, Rei's life would probably be over and done.

"You can have him…if you manage to escape alive," Voltaire smirked. Rei turned to stare at him in amazement at the line of thought Kai's grandfather had as Voltaire finally pressed the button underneath his desk and yelled "Security!"

Rei bolted for the fireplace as he heard the footsteps of what seemed to be a thousand guards. He left Voltaire's smiling face behind him as he jumped for the rope in the chimney. He heard Voltaire order one last thing.

"Kill the neko-jin. Make it look like an accident or something. Capture my grandson. Don't let them get away." Voltaire smiled coldly as he watched the guards obey his will. He did not like to lose.

"Rei?" Kai's startled voice told him that the bluenette had been lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, we need to go," Rei urged the bluenette to move.

"What happened?" Kai asked as he began to climb quickly. He understood that something had gone wrong.

"I can have you. You're all mine," Rei said. Kai didn't answer. He was wondering if he was worth the trouble of saving. The two climbed quickly, in silence so as to conserve their energy. The emerged on the rooftop to find Bryan and Tala in full makeout mode, the heat from their actions was melting the snow around them.

"You guys are unbelievable," Kai deadpanned. The two Russians looked up, guilt and surprise on their faces.

"What happened?" Tala asked dazedly as he pushed himself up.

"I have Kai-" Rei began but was silenced as Tala cheered loudly.

"I knew you would!" Tala grinned at the neko-jin.

"-if I can escape alive and Kai doesn't get caught. Somehow he knew that Kai was there," Rei finished. Tala looked at the two in horror. Bryan said nothing as he realized the slim chance the two had at getting away alive. The four stood in silence for a moment while the information sunk in. The only thing that roused them from their stupor was the voices that were getting louder. Rei turned and walked quickly towards the edge of the roof. Kai followed him and the two looked down to see guards converging on the snow covered ground before them. One of them just happened to look up.

"Hey Ivan! They're on the roof! Move!" The guard yelled. Rei watched as a team of ten guards rushed into Voltaire's house while another group took their place on the lawn. Kai ran back to the others.

"They've seen us! They know we're on the roof. They're all over the place! You two have got to get out of here!" Kai panted. Tala looked at Bryan and smiled.

"Don't worry, we planned for this to happen. So this is what you're going to do. Kai, you're wanted alive. Rei, you're wanted dead. So it is simple. The guards are swarming over the grounds according to you. Climb the tree we used to get on here. It is quite near the fence and jump from the tree over the fence and you'll get away. I have a plan to stop them," Tala instructed. Kai looked at the redhead.

"How did you know that everything would go wrong?" Kai asked.

"Kai, Voltaire was never going to give you up. You know him. If he did give you up, it would be at some risk of your own. So late last night, we planned for this. Bryan and I know what we're doing and we'll distract Voltaire for you. We'll tell you what it is afterwards okay?"

"I guess that was an obvious question," Kai said sheepishly. Tala smiled.

"Now get going!" The redhead shooed him away. Kai nodded in thanks towards Tala and Bryan. He watched as the two of them climbed into the chimney and down the rope that they used.

"What did Tala tell you?" Rei asked. He could hear the footsteps of the guards coming closer.

"Climb the tree that we used to get onto the roof and jump over the fence," Kai answered. He looked at Rei and felt sadness rise up inside of him. He cursed himself for not being able to give Rei what he should be able to. The two jumped onto the tree just as the door to the roof burst open and guards poured onto the top of the house. Luckily, the door was on the opposite side of the roof and the two vanished under the snow covered branches of the tree. Kai pushed off from the tree and flipped over the fence. He heard Rei land behind him and the two ran off into the distance while the guards wondered where the two had gone.

In Voltaire's office, Tala was lounging on the chairs and Bryan was leaning against a wall. Voltaire stood in front of the two. He was brimming with anger. He considered having the two guards who had brought him this news shot but decided against it. He could not believe that the two had escaped. He knew that Rei would bring Kai and when he had heard a guard shout "They're on the roof!" he knew they had been found. But how had they vanished from the roof? The odds were not in their favour, but still, they won. Voltaire had been so sure that he could keep Kai and dispose of Rei but because of the deal that he had made, Kai was no longer bound to his marriage.

The only solace the elder Hiwatari found was that of his two best bladers for his team. Apart from Tala's complaints that he had nearly been crushed while coming through the front door because of the guards rushing out, Voltaire felt peaceful. He had grumbled about what had happened and received exclamations of surprise from Tala. Bryan was silent as usual but because of Voltaire's rather large ego, he believed that there were sympathetic thoughts in his mind.

After griping about everything that had happened, he had formulated a plan. It was so easy and so brilliant that Voltaire astounded himself (the idea actually came from Tala but Voltaire took credit for it). He had called off the guards the minute he (really Tala) had thought of it. Bryan, known for nearly killing his opponents, would battle Rei in the World Championships. It would be an accident that the neko-jin actually died. Voltaire would use his connections to allow Bryan to continue playing. Rei would be out of the way and Kai would once again be within his grasp.

"Do you understand what I want you to do?" Voltaire asked. Tala looked at Bryan for a moment.

"Sir, are you sure-" Tala was cut short but Voltaire hitting him across the face. If he had been looking at Bryan while hitting Tala, he would have noticed the dark look that crossed the purple haired blader's face. He also would have noticed the twitch of his arm because the moment Voltaire had connected with Tala's skin; Bryan wanted nothing more than to kill Voltaire Hiwatari then and there. But he realized that he was only a pawn of Voltaire's and the best way to take down someone like Voltaire was to do it quietly.

"Don't question me. Do you understand what I want you to do?" Voltaire repeated coldly. Tala nodded, ignoring the pain in his cheek. Voltaire dismissed the two of them and the minute they were out of his sight, Bryan made sure that Tala was okay.

Kai and Rei didn't stop running until they were five blocks away from Voltaire's mansion. The stopped for a minute to catch their breath and make sure that no one was following them. Rei sighed with the relief that Tala's plan worked.

"Do you think it will be safe to go back to the mansion?" Kai panted.

"We've got to. We can't leave Kenny, Max and Tyson there alone. We have no choice," Rei sighed. Kai walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Rei felt ridiculously happy. He bent his head and rested his cheek on the top of Kai's head.

"You're alive," he heard Kai mumble. Rei could hear the relief in Kai's voice. He felt his throat tighten as he realized the pain he put Kai through.

"I'm alive. And you aren't captured," Rei murmured. He put his hand under Kai's chin and lifted his face. The Hiwatari looked at him and Rei noticed, with great astonishment, that the crimson orbs that were usually so cold, were filled with tears. Rei pressed his lips to Kai's, wanting the bluenette to be comforted and cherished. He did not care who saw them right now or who thought they were immoral. All Rei cared about was the man in his arms right now.

"We better go," Kai said softly, breaking the kiss. There was no trace of tears in his eyes. Rei nodded and allowed himself to be led to Voltaire's mansion. The two came through the doors and looked around. The place was absolutely silent. There was no sound whatsoever and it unnerved Rei. They walked through the house and listened for any sound. They eventually heard the chatter of talking in the kitchen and breathed with relief. The team was safe. They joined their teammates in lunch and managed to relax after the exciting morning.

At around two in the afternoon, Tala and Bryan came through the front door. Kai immediately jumped up and led them into the den. Rei followed the two of them and sat down as the two collapsed in their chairs.

"What exactly was this plan of yours?" Kai asked. Tala groaned and sat up.

"Sorry we didn't come directly. We had to train……it was terrible. But yes the plan. Okay so this is how it went…Voltaire discovered you two escaped so I came up with a brilliant idea," Tala beamed at them.

"What was this brilliant idea?" Rei asked, slightly apprehensively.

"Well, Voltaire wants to exterminate you. So I told him that you would battle Bryan at the World Championships and he would beat you up and you would "accidentally" die. Then Kai would once again be his and you would be out of the way," Tala explained.

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled. "Are you serious? You're actually going to kill Rei?"

"Calm down you idiot. Of course Bryan isn't going to kill Rei. He's just going to pretend to beat Rei up really badly. What he'll actually do is rip through Rei's headband with his blade. While doing that, his blade will hit a pressure point on Rei's neck which will cause him to black out. All Rei has to do is pretend that he's being hurt," Tala clarified

"But if I wake up at the hospital and show everyone that I'm not dead, won't Bryan be punished?" Rei wondered.

"That's the best part!" Tala grinned. "Voltaire can't do anything because he can't admit he wanted you to be killed! It would expose him and not even his connections could save him. Plus, even if Voltaire does blame Bryan, he can always say that Voltaire threatened him with death. I can vouch for him, I was there," Tala grimaced at the memory. Kai smiled.

"Nice job you two. We'll see you at the World Championships then," Kai said softly.

"You bet! We have to get back to the abbey. Trust me; they want a lot of training! Rei, work on your acting skills, you'll need them," Tala smirked. Kai watched the two Russians leave for the abbey, the memories of that morning rising in his thoughts. The fact that he really couldn't give Rei anything was fresh in his mind. He realized with every passing minute that he would be a disgrace to the neko-jin. Someone who could not provide young was not fitting for Rei.

The neko-jin noticed there was something about his mate that changed since they had gone to Voltaire's mansion. He seemed quieter, sadder and more troubled. Rei knew that Kai was keeping a burden that was not his on his shoulders. Being inquisitive by mating nature, he was going to find out what it was. He walked over to where Kai was standing and looked down at the smaller blader.

"Kai?"

"What?"

"I want to talk to you. What's wrong?" Rei asked. He could feel the uneasy aura around Kai almost as if it was physical.

"Nothing's wrong," Kai swallowed. Would he ever be able to keep a secret from his intended mate?

"I know for a fact something is wrong, Kai. Please talk to me. What is it?"

"It's nothing. Really," Kai insisted. Rei rolled his eyes. _**Troubled mate. Discover what's wrong.**_ Rei couldn't have agreed with his neko more.

"Kai, I know you better than that. Tell me what it is," Rei pleaded. Kai turned his face away.

"Could……could……could you leave your mate?" Kai asked, staring at the wall. At the question, Rei's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. '_Why would Kai ask something like that?'_ Rei wondered.

"Potentially, yes, I could. It would most likely be through circumstances beyond my control like death," Rei answered. Kai sensed apprehension in Rei's answer. He could tell that Rei was slightly afraid of what would come next.

"Could you leave me?" Kai's torment over Voltaire's suggestion of him not being able to give Rei what he wanted was reaching its peak. Kai was struggling to keep his tears in and regain the emotionless mask he wore so often. Now, it seemed to have failed him and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.

"Wh…..what? Could I leave…? That is the most ridiculous question I have ever heard in my life. No, I couldn't leave you and I don't want to either," Rei retorted angrily. So many questions were spinning in the neko-jin's mind. Did Kai really want him to leave? What was going on here? Why was Kai asking him to go?

"Rei……if I asked you to leave…would you?"

"No. I wouldn't go, plain and simple. Is that what you're worried about?"

"Can neko-jins mark the wrong mate?" Kai questioned, ignoring the neko-jin's question. Rei felt beginnings of anger start inside of him. Did Kai really have that little faith in him?

"Possibly. It would be an extremely rare occurrence."

"Rei, could you have marked me as the wrong mate?" Kai asked. He felt terrified of the answer.

"No. My neko has recognized you as my equal in all aspects. You are as perfect as they come."

"No…I'm not," Kai mumbled. Rei turned to him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Rei was now utterly confused about where Kai was going with this.

"Rei, Voltaire was right when he said I could not give you anything. I cannot give you young as is expected of your mate. You deserve so much more," Kai said, finally turning back to Rei and staring up at him. For the second time that day, Kai's eyes were beginning to swim with tears. His pain became physical as he stared at Rei. He was not, and could not be a worthy mate of the neko-jin.

"Are you serious? Is _that_ what you're worried about? I don't care if you can or cannot be with kitten, Kai. I love you regardless. All I want from you is your love," Rei could hardly speak. He could not believe that Voltaire had impacted their lives so much. Rei felt unreserved anger towards Kai's grandfather for making Kai feel worthless. Now he could see Kai's anguish that must have been eating away at him since this morning. He pulled Kai to him, holding him carefully as if he might break.

"I don't want to disgrace you, Rei," Kai mumbled. He wished he could be the perfect mate.

"You won't and will never. I love you as you are, I don't care if you can become pregnant with my child or not, I love you anyways," Rei whispered. Kai felt his suffering cease as he allowed himself to be held in Rei's embrace. The neko-jin gently nuzzled his neck, purring, in hopes that his mate would free himself from his agony.

"I'm sorry. What Voltaire said struck me as true. I really-" Kai was cut off by Rei placing a kiss on his lips.

"Enough," Rei kissed his way tenderly to Kai's ear. The bluenette took in a ragged breath as Rei hit his sensitive spot. "Enough, Kai. It doesn't matter anymore."

"I love you," Kai murmured. Rei smiled. That was all he needed to hear. Mission KAR TDAMP was complete.

_**

* * *

**_

Part B: Now You Are Only Mine

Kai stood in the hallway waiting for Rei to appear. The neko-jin was the one who organized this shopping trip so why wasn't he showing up? Kai shifted from foot to foot. He felt lonely, all too aware of the space beside him. Rei appeared next to him, his eyes apologizing for his lateness. Took him long enough. Kai accepted the apology with a nod of his head and smiled gently as the neko-jin fumbled around, looking for his shoes.

"They're right there," Kai laughed as the neko-jin pulled open the closet and stared at Kai in astonishment.

"How did you know they were there?" Rei asked incredulously. Kai grinned.

"Well, that's where you put them after the last time we went out," Kai shook his head.

"Well I'm tired."

"It's three-fifteen! How can you be tired this late in the afternoon?"

"I missed my catnap," Rei explained.

Are you ready to go?" Kai asked, ignoring the explanation he was given. Rei nodded and swept him out the door. The two walked down the roads of Russia, Rei pausing at some stores and checking out clothes he claimed were "hot". He would run into stores to get a closer look at the clothes and then come out with shopping bags filled with complete outfits.

Kai wondered why the hell they were out here in the first place. Rei had more than enough clothes that looked "hot" and were even hotter on him, thousands of clothes that made him look gorgeous and a handful that made him look truly beautiful. All in all, Kai felt that this shopping trip was pointless. He sighed as Rei continued to drag him along. He was just wondering why he wasn't asking to go home when they came to a halt. Kai looked up at the store sign. His heart stopped. The sign said Alex's Jewellery Store. Kai looked at Rei, a blush spreading across his face as the neko-jin gave him a cunning smile.

"Why are we here?" Kai stammered. His heart started beating wildly. Rei gave him no response but grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store. Kai looked around at the gleaming display cases of jewellery and swallowed. He had an idea of what they might be here for but Kai was not entirely certain.

"Okay, I'm going to go over here and pick out a ring that suits you and you'll go over there and choose one that suits me okay?" Rei smiled. Kai nodded mutely. He could not speak. The fact that Rei was picking out a ring for him convinced Kai that Rei truly wanted him even without the ability to be with kitten. Kai did not trust himself to speak as he wandered away from Rei to the other side of the store.

Rei walked by a bunch of jewellery cases towards the ring section. As he passed one case, he paused. He turned to look at the rings inside the display case. He knelt down to get a better look at one ring in particular.

The ring in question was a slender band of silver. It was masculine, sort of sporty and had an independent look about it. The silver band seemed to be decorated with something and Rei leaned closer to see it better. It looked like the winding tail of something. Rei looked at the crest on the ring. He couldn't quite make out what it was. He looked around for somebody to help him see the ring. A girl a few cases down was arranging necklaces in a circle. Rei walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. As the girl turned around, Rei glanced at her nametag which read "Vladia".

"Excuse me, could you help me? I would like to get a better look at a ring," Rei said. Vladia nodded and followed Rei to the glass case. She bent down and picked up the display that held the ring.

"Which one of these did you want to see Mr….?" She asked.

"Kon, Rei Kon," the neko-jin supplied. "The one on the left in the last row at the bottom."

Vladia took it out of its hold and handed it over to Rei. The neko-jin looked at it closely. The crest of the ring was a phoenix spreading its wings proudly. The band was actually the tail of the bird, wrapping all the way around it. The only thing that Rei had seen that was more exquisite than this ring was Kai. The two fit perfectly. Kai's bit-beast was Dranzer, a phoenix and if anyone asked, he could say that he wanted a ring to show his connection with the bit-beast.

"This is fourteen carat silver of a very fine make. The price is 5,954 roubles," Vladia informed him. Rei nodded as he continued to inspect the ring. He felt happy that he found the right one.

"I'll take this one thank you," Rei handed Vladia the ring and followed her to the cash register trying to remember how to convert Russian money. He had done it all morning but now seemed to forget how to do it. Rei nearly laughed at his inattentiveness.

"Is this for a girlfriend?" she asked, winking.

"You could say that," Rei smiled, thinking of Kai.

On the other side of the store, Kai was looking for Rei's ring with great difficulty. He had been searching through three different display cases stuffed full of rings but could not find one that suited the neko-jin. He looked at another display and came up empty. Kai shook his head, frustrated, and continued his search. Rei was decidedly hard to shop for. Kai turned to another case and looked again. He was just about to leave when one ring caught his eye. He stared at it for a moment, trying to be certain it was the one for Rei.

Upon closer inspection, he discovered that there was a small diamond set into the ring. It shone without being too flashy and reminded Kai of light. Kai smiled as Rei flashed into his mind. Rei was like light, bright and happy. Kai was so busy thinking of Rei (and who could blame him?) that he didn't notice a woman standing behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder. Kai whirled around, disorientated and surprised.

"I'm so sorry to have startled you. My name is Darya. Do you need help?" the saleslady asked. Kai nodded.

"Yes, could I please look at a ring?" Kai pointed towards the one he wanted. Darya leaned forward and unlocked the case from a key that was hanging around her neck. She lifted out the display for Kai to see.

"Which one of these dear?"

Kai winced slightly. Did he really look like a dear? That was the second time he had been called "dear". Now wasn't the moment to think about this, Kai realized, the woman was still waiting for his answer.

"The one in the middle row, the third one down," Kai instructed. Darya removed the ring from the hold and held it out for Kai. The bluenette took it and looked at it closely. The diamond, although small, gleamed importantly in its setting. Kai hid his smile as the light gleamed from the gem, all thoughts of Rei coming to him as he gazed at the ring.

"It is pure white gold, the diamond may be small but it sets the ring off nicely. The price is 6,812 roubles, Mr…?" she trailed off.

"Kai Hiwatari," the bluenette answered. Darya's eyes widened.

"In that case, Mr. Hiwatari, I can bring the price down to 6,193 roubles."

"No, the original price was fine. I'll take this ring," Kai handed it back to her. "And I'm just Kai. Mr. Hiwatari is my grandfather."

"Yes……Kai," Darya nodded. Kai followed the saleslady to the cash register, cursing his grandfather for being such a terror to society. He could not hide his smile as he watched the ring laid into a small green velvet box. Rei would bear his ring and he would wear Rei's. The thought made him weak at the knees. The emotion he felt made his chest tighten as he thought of seeing this ring on Rei. Kai took the bag that Darya handed to him and thanked her. Rei was waiting for him at the front of the store and Kai could feel the stunned glance of the saleslady on his back as the two walked out.

"They probably thought we were crazy," Kai laughed a few blocks away.

"The girl who helped me, Vladia, asked me if I was buying this ring for a girlfriend," Rei said.

"What did you say?" Kai asked, smiling.

"I told her it was something like that," Rei grinned.

"Why on earth did you take forever paying? By the time I had finished, you had just come from the other side of the store."

"It's not my fault. Russian money is hard to convert."

"Are you kidding?" Kai raised an eyebrow at the neko-jin.

"I haven't lived in Russia my whole life!" Rei protested.

"What a flimsy excuse," Kai retorted playfully. Rei stared at his mate. The change that had come over him in the time they had been together was immense. Kai was more carefree, happier and not as cold. Rei sighed, and walked closer to his intended. Just being near Kai caused Rei to shiver with delight. The neko-jin gazed happily at the bluenette, wondering why he was just that lucky to have a mate such as this.

"What?" Kai asked when he noticed Rei staring at him. The neko-jin shook his head and placed a kiss on Kai's forehead.

"Nothing," Rei smiled. "Hey, do you think you're okay to go back to the mansion on your own?"

"Yeah but what are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you when I get back to the house okay? I'll see you there!" Rei waved at Kai before turning around and running in the opposite direction, both jewellery bags swinging from his wrist. Kai stared after him for a moment before wondering what the hell Rei had to do that left him here standing like an idiot. He debated going after the neko-jin but decided against it. Whatever Rei was doing, it was obviously private. Kai walked back to the Voltaire Mansion Number Ten as Tala called it, feeling alone. Rei's absence weighed on him and he felt physical nothingness where Rei should have been.

"Can I ask what was so important this afternoon that you abandoned me?" Kai asked that evening after the Bladebreakers had trained. They were in Kai's room and the bluenette was determined to find out what Rei had done that afternoon. Rei smiled at him.

"Please don't be angry with me," Rei pleaded gently. Kai sighed in defeat.

"I can't be angry with you, Rei. But I want to-"

"You'll find out soon enough," Rei smiled and kissed Kai tenderly, quelling further arguments. The neko-jin got up and went over to the dresser. He picked up the jewellery bags and took out the boxes, bringing them over to the bed where they were sitting. Kai stared at him questioningly as he took the box that held the ring he bought for Rei. The neko-jin was holding his own blue velvet box.

"When you took these boxes, did you look inside them?" Kai asked suspiciously. Rei laughed.

"Don't you trust me? On my honour, I did not look inside."

"What honour?" Kai joked. Rei hit him gently on the upside of his head. Rei gazed into Kai's crimson eyes, all the love he felt for the older blader rising up inside of him. He swallowed and opened the box he was holding. He took out the ring that he had picked out for Kai and held the slender band aloft.

"This ring isn't for marriage. We're too young for that as you said and I agree with you. Someday in the future, yes we will get married. But, this ring is a promise to you. It's a promise of my love and of my devotion to you. I will never leave you because I love you more than you can imagine. Every time I see you, my heart stops and my thoughts center on you and you alone. I cannot think of what I might have done in a past life to deserve someone like you. You are my mate, you are my love, you are my other half. I love you, my phoenix," Rei murmured. He slid the ring onto Kai's ring finger and kissed Kai's hand softly.

The bluenette stared at the phoenix, enraptured. His bit-beast now had form on the ring Rei had chosen for him. Kai's throat tightened as his eyes began to water. He looked up at Rei, his face full of appreciation and love for the neko-jin. He silently thanked whatever deity had given him someone like Rei. He opened the box that contained Rei's ring and held it up. The gem sparkled happily as the light hit it.

"Rei, I wonder why I am worthy of someone like you. When I am with you, I find myself falling in love with you even more with each passing day. Everything that you do makes me love you all the more and I can't stop falling deeper. I want to be with you forever. I want you to be the first one I see when I wake up and the last I see when I fall asleep. You are my light in this world of darkness. I love you so much I cannot describe it. I promise you, as soon as we're old enough, I will marry you. I am yours and yours alone," Kai gazed steadily into Rei's eyes as he slipped the ring onto Rei's finger.

The neko-jin's eyes were bright with tears and love. The two simply stared at each other, the electricity of their emotions almost a physical force binding the two together. Kai let his tears run freely. He did not care anymore about keeping his emotions a secret. Everything was out in the open now; their hearts were exposed and longing for the other. The other half to complete each other. Rei moved forward and pulled Kai to him. The electricity Kai felt when touching Rei caused his heart to jump and beat wildly.

Rei began placing kisses along Kai's neck. The bluenette tilted his head back to allow Rei better access. Kai gasped as Rei bit down on his sensitive spot. The neko-jin kissed the place he had just bitten and then began sucking very gently. The bluenette twisted his head and caught Rei's mouth with his. Rei slid his tongue between Kai's lips, mapping out the warm cavern of Kai. The bluenette's taste was the most appealing thing he had ever experienced. He was rewarded with a soft moan from Kai. The neko-jin pulled away and gazed at Kai lovingly.

Rei pushed Kai back onto the pillows beneath him. He climbed on top of the bluenette and grinned down at him. Kai stared back, his crimson orbs calculating. Without thinking, Rei bent down and kissed Kai deeply. His need and longing for the bluenette caused blood to flow south as he assaulted Kai's mouth. His tongue tangled with Kai's as he dominated the older blader. He straddled Kai's waist, the kiss becoming more and more intense, longing for each other surging through both bladers.

Rei broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He stared at the gorgeous bluenette lying on the pillows, his slate coloured hair contrasting sharply. He bent his head and nuzzled Kai's neck gently. Kai sighed and wrapped his arms around Rei, holding him close.

"I want to be close to you physically, Rei. Make me yours," Kai panted. Rei looked at him; he secretly cherished the fact that he had so much control over Kai. Rei decided to make Kai wait just a bit longer. Kai found himself once again in a hot and needy kiss. The neko-jin massaged Kai's tongue with his own, making Kai groan. Kai broke the kiss and Rei began kissing every inch of skin. Sweat was beginning to appear all over his body as Rei brought their erections together.

Rei felt the heat of the night drawing him in but his neko had remained curiously silent throughout the entirety of their activities. Rei didn't care though. His very soul wanted to entwine with Kai and remain there for all eternity. Kai rolled his hips for a third time and the wonderful friction this caused made Rei bite harder than he meant to. Kai didn't seem to mind because he responded by arching into the contours of Rei's body.

_**Claim.**_

The call came so strong that Rei felt the ferocity of his longing multiply to the point where it seemed something else was controlling his actions. Rei wasted no time. Grabbing the hem of Kai's shirt he pulled the material over Kai's head. He then immediately attached his mouth to Kai's collar bone, nipping at it. Kai clutched at Rei's hair and felt his body go weak. Rei's hands trailed down Kai's sides as his mouth licked and nipped and came to a rest on Kai's ass. Kai pushed back on the hands, wanting to feel more of them. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as Rei bit down on his collar bone. Kai wrapped his legs around Rei's waist, pulling him closer.

Both boys hissed as their erections came into contact. Even with layers of clothes between them, the contact was searing and left their knees a little weak. Rei felt his resolve shaking; he wanted to fuck Kai NOW Damnit! Rei held on tight to the now squirming slate haired blader. Rei wanted nothing more than to keep holding onto Kai but his neko had spoken and now he must claim. Rei let go of the tight ass in his hands and put them on the bed, gently lowering them both.

Kai let his legs relax and set his feet on the bed. Rei leaned up and their mouths met once again in a heated kiss. Rei's left hand came to caress Kai's chest as his other arm held his body up. Coming to one of Kai's dusky nipples, Rei's fingers closed around it and pinched. Kai threw his head back and arched his back. Rei smirked and kissed his way down the now proffered neck as he continued to pinch and flick Kai's left nipple.

Rei licked Kai's right peck and felt his mouth water as he leaned down to encase Kai's right nipple in his mouth. Kai cried out, fisting Rei's hair and arching into his mouth. Rei laved his tongue over the sensitive area and then lightly flicked it, his left hand mirroring his tongue's actions. Kai groaned and squirmed, trying to get more contact. Rei grinned and lightly bit the nipple, his left hand once again mirroring his mouth's actions. Kai cried out sharply and clawed at Rei's head. Rei chuckled, but guessed that too much foreplay wouldn't get him what he wanted, so he stopped his teasing.

Pulling back from the welcoming body of the bluenette, Rei sat up only long enough to remove his shirt before once again descending on Kai's chest. Kai purred as Rei's tongue laved over both his nipples before his mouth kissed its way southward. Rei nipped at Kai's navel before thrusting his tongue into it. Kai sighed and one of his hands moved to clutch at the sheets of the bed. Rei kept thrusting his tongue, mimicking what he would be doing to Kai later as his hands grabbed onto Kai's pants.

Looking up for a moment and pausing in his play, Rei searched Kai's eyes for a moment. Kai nearly growled, annoyed at stopping if even for the slightest of moments. Rei grinned ferally and unbuttoned Kai's pants. Kai watched in rapt fascination as Rei undid his zipper. It was the moment of truth. Kai's erection was straining at its confinements and Kai himself was drowning in desire. Rei pulled down Kai's pants and boxers in one smooth move.

Rei stared at the prize that lay before him. One flushed, tussled, and definitely aroused bluenette was lying on his bed waiting for him to send him to the highest peak of pleasure. Rei smirked. He would pleasure this pretty little present. He would claim his mate and make it so that the bluenette would be panting, straining and calling out his name, be his and his alone. Rei's hands trailed up parted milky white thighs. Kai shivered at the gentleness of it all. Rei's hands latched onto Kai's hips and the last coherent thought that came into his mind was "Holy fuck he's sexy" before Rei's mouth descended onto his proud erection.

Rei's tongue caressed the side of the firm flesh before ghosting over the sensitive top and slit before caressing the other side. Kai was moaning and squirming, trying to get more of that delicious feeling. Rei's teeth ghosted over Kai's tip and Kai shivered in barely suppressed desire. Suddenly warm hot wetness surrounded the tip of his member and Kai's head snapped back violently as his mouth fell open an animalistic groan passing between his lips, his hips jerking forward. Rei's hands clutched onto the errant hips that were trying to push Kai's erection into his mouth. Rei suckled on the tip, his tongue flicking over the sensitive tip and caressing the sides available. Rei mentally smirked as he looked up Kai's sweaty and panting form before engulfing as much of the other boy's erection as he could.

Kai choked on his own spit and he arched his back, his back bowing to new heights. Kai's hands clawed at the sheets around him, pulling and tearing the cloth. There were no words that could describe the pleasurable feeling radiating through his body at the moment. His body was singing, and Kai found that the words were just beyond his grasp, he was hanging on to this wild roller coaster of sensation, praying that he wouldn't be thrown off the ride.

Rei noticed that the slate haired boy was barely restraining himself, and that if he kept this up there would be no main course in his meal. He had to stop this now or Kai would be too exhausted to get to what Rei really wanted. So Rei reluctantly released Kai's erection with a pop. Kai remembered how to breathe suddenly and he looked down at the neko-jin with dazed eyes. Rei grinned cheekily at him.

"You will be claimed soon," he said, ghosting his hand across the spit and precum covered erection of the other boy. Kai hissed and threw his head back. Rei's grin grew and he barely managed to stand up, his own erection painfully trapped within his own too tight pants. Kai looked at him with questioning eyes that were clouded by lust.

"I'm just going to get something we're going to need," Rei said reassuringly. "I'll be back in a second, and then you'll be all mine."

Kai couldn't suppress the shudder of anticipation that wracked his body at those words. Rei ducked through a door and was back in a matter of seconds, carrying something in his hand. Setting whatever it was he had gotten, Rei quickly shucked off his own pants and boxers. Kai gaped at the sight before him.

Rei's slim frame was flushed and damp, his black hair starting to cling to his forehead, and there was his erection standing proudly and lord god was it big. Kai felt his mouth water and his legs part even more unconsciously. Rei grinned at him and crawled back between the awaiting thighs.

"This might feel a little strange…" Rei murmured, uncapping the tube of lube he had gotten the other day and coating three fingers. He hoisted Kai's hips up, grabbing a pillow and putting it beneath the now raised hips. Rei licked his lips before licking the inside of Kai's thigh. Kai felt something cool caress his most intimate hole. Rei's mouth kissed its way up his thigh to his hip, distracting Kai as his finger gently massaged Kai's pucker. Kai groaned and Rei engulfed Kai's erection in his mouth suddenly, pushing his finger in past the tight ring of muscles. Kai's back arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream, pleasure and a hint of pain coursing through his body.

Rei let Kai adjust to the new feeling of his finger intruding in his body while he suckled on the erection in his mouth. When he felt Kai's muscles relax he pulled his finger back before pushing it back in. The sensation it caused in Kai's body was strange, but it didn't hurt, so he wasn't complaining, especially since that torturous tongue was sliding over his hard flesh. After a while of carefully fingering Kai's ass and suckling on his erection, enjoying the sweet maple taste of the other boy, Rei gently pushed a second finger in.

Kai tensed, but he didn't feel any pain, but then again the finger was barely within his body. Rei let the slate haired boy adjust; entirely ignoring his own neglected erection. When Kai was once again relaxed, he fully sheathed both fingers in the warm tightness of Kai's ass. Rei groaned around the erection in his mouth and Kai's hips bucked forward and he cried out as the action accidentally pushed Rei's fingers against a particularly sensitive area in his ass.

Rei nearly gagged as Kai's erection was pushed down his throat, but he pulled back and began to finger Kai quickly, his erection calling to be sheathed in that tight heat. Kai flinched as the third finger was added, but quickly adjusted. Rei sucked hard of his erection and Kai gasped. Rei's fingers stretched and scissored the tight ring of muscles clamping down on them. Finally he thought the other boy was ready enough.

Kai gasped for air as both Rei's fingers and his mouth left him. Kai's body was calling out to be touched, he was so close. He was on the brink and he knew it.

"Shhh… just hang on for one moment," Rei said, caressing Kai's stomach with one hand as his other coated his erection generously in lube, hissing as the contact sent sparks flying.

"This might hurt a little bit," Rei said, gripping Kai's hips and aligning his erection to the prepared hole. Kai bit his lip as pain shot up his spine as Rei's tip pushed through his entrance. Rei's cock was definitely larger than three fingers.

"Shh…" Rei soothed as he kissed Kai's face and gently encased his erection with his hand. Kai cried out at the slickness of the hand, some lube still covering it. Rei was gritting his teeth as he started to push his hips forward slowly into that all encasing tightness. Rei hadn't felt anything like this…..it was going to drive him crazy, this tightness.

Kai squirmed as Rei finally stopped his whole erection finally in Kai's body. Kai was trying to get used to the feeling when Rei's hips pulled back and quickly pushed back in. Kai cried out in pleasure as that spot was hit dead on. Rei grinned.

"Aaahhh….oh, god, Rei," Kai gasped, his hips straining to move, but unable to since Rei was gripping them tightly. Rei captured Kai's mouth and pulled back to thrust in once more. Kai's head fell back and he cried out in pleasure as that spot was hit dead on once again.

"Oh, god…..Rei…..oh," were Kai's next words. Rei started to move his hips steadily, picking up speed as he slammed his erection into Kai's willing body. Soon the headboard was banging noisily against the wall and Kai was screaming out Rei's name every time the neko-jin thrust back in. Rei was breathing heavily but managed to suck on Kai's neck every once in a while as he thrust deeply into Kai's body.

Kai was on the brink. His vision was swimming and his body was humming. Kai knew that he was close, but it wasn't enough he needed more. He wanted to get away from this pleasure but at the same time, go towards it and get more, ever more of that wonderful feeling. Kai screamed out Rei's name as Rei's hand found his erection trapped between their bodies. Rei grinned to himself, his own end approaching swiftly. Kai's head was swimming and he was living in pleasure, it was the only thing consuming his mind. He was seeing stars and then he couldn't control it any longer.

"REI!" Kai screamed as his seed exploded onto Rei's hand and chest, his inner walls clamping down on the erection within. Rei's thrusts became sporadic and seconds later he coated Kai's inner walls with his own seed, crying out Kai's name as he came.

Both of them lay in a panting, exhausted heap for a moment, enjoying the afterglow of the amazing sex they had just shared. Finally Rei groaned and moved to pull out of Kai. The bluenette sighed as he did so, never wanting to be apart from Rei in all the rest of the life that he would live. Kai knew that Rei would become even more protective of him but Kai accepted it. It was simply how the neko-jin was and Kai secretly liked the feeling that it gave him.

_**Claimed.**_ Rei's neko was content. He had claimed the one who was his intended and now they were truly mated. Rei breathed in deeply, remembering the feel of Kai and the way his mate had responded to his touch. He heard Kai sigh beside him.

"Diligo mihi, alo mihi, infinitas infinito," Kai managed to say. Rei enclosed him in an embrace and nuzzled into his neck.

"Ego mos diligo vos, alo vos, infinitas infinito," Rei responded tiredly. He placed one final kiss on Kai's neck and then succumbed to sleep.

Kai woke up the next morning disorientated and happy. He looked around for a clock and when he found the one on his bedside table it read 11:30. Kai didn't want to get out of bed just yet but he had a team to train and he was already late for practice. Groggily, he looked around for Rei but found that he was alone in the bed. The side Rei had slept on was made up and Kai felt a little hurt that Rei hadn't stayed with him until he woke up. He felt a slight pain start in his chest as the absence of Rei continued. Not knowing what this meant, he got up out of bed and headed towards the shower.

By the time he was finished showering, the pain in his chest had increased by a little. He was starting to get a headache and he couldn't find his shirt. Once he had located the location of his shirts (the washing machine) his head was pounding like there was no tomorrow and he felt like vomiting. His chest was hurting more than ever and his vision started to blur. He staggered his way up the stairs back to his room where he collapsed on the bed.

He was vaguely aware of Rei coming in and placing him on the bed, putting a cold cloth on his forehead. After that everything was a blur. There was a blinding pain coming from his chest and he screamed. His screams brought Rei running back to his side. The neko-jin could do nothing to comfort the bluenette. He knew what was happening but there was no way anyone could stop it. It just had to happen.

Kai lay in bed, gasping with little short breaths and clenching the bedsheets. Rei was beside him, his hand on Kai's forehead.

"What happened to me?" Kai choked out. For the first time in a while, Kai was afraid. Would he die just as he was mated with? Did he have some serious illness? He felt weak all over and the pain in his head had receded. The pain in his chest was fading and his vision returning. He looked at Rei, his eyes showing all these things to the neko-jin.

"This happened," Rei murmured. He undid Kai's shirt and picked him up. The bluenette was too weak to walk so Rei carried him over to a mirror and set him down, holding the bluenette upright. There in the mirror Kai saw what happened to him. On his chest was a mark. A "K" and an "R" entwined together. It looked almost like a burn and though quite large, the light had to be just right to see it.

"What is this?" Kai asked, staring at the mark he now possessed.

"It's my claiming mark. The first letters of our names entwined so that any other neko-jin who sees it knows that you are my mate. Because we have heightened senses, we can see the mark much easier than ordinary humans can. Unfortunately, if the mate is not a neko-jin, the process of getting the mark is very painful. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier, I forgot it would happen until it did," Rei finished apologetically. Kai, patience worn thin by pain all morning, kept silent while Rei carried him back to the bed.

"I'll just rest. You're in charge, train them well okay?" Kai said, already starting to drift off. Rei nodded and placed a kiss on Kai's forehead.

"Sleep well my phoenix. Rest," Rei whispered before he left the room. Kai smiled as he once again started to sleep.

Kai woke up a while later, the pain from his body gone. He pushed himself onto his elbows and looked around, blinking his eyes blearily. He traced the mark on his chest secretly liking the fact that he had been claimed by Rei and that he would always belong to only one person. Kai heard something clatter on the floor and looked down. His ring had slipped off from all the sweat he had produced while in pain. He knelt down and picked up the ring to place it back on his finger. As he did so something caught his eye. He turned to look at the ring a little better and his eyes widened.

'_Oh my god. Rei……I can't believe……Rei……I love you so much.'_

He dropped the ring and placed a hand over his mouth. Normally, Kai Hiwatari would never do such a thing. But nothing was normally now, everything had been changed and Kai along with it. He reached for the ring again and looked at it once more. Inside the ring in beautiful script, much like that of Rei's writing, spelled out something that made Kai's eyes water.

_Ego mos diligo vos, alo vos infinitas infinito_

The other half of the vow was engraved inside the band of the ring. Kai felt a tear drip down his cheek and he brushed at his eyes to prevent more. He now knew where Rei had gone that day he was left alone. Because Rei had given him this ring with his response to the vow carved inside, Kai realized that Rei would be there to fulfill the other half of his request. The request that he had once thought was so selfish would always be given an answer with Rei. Kai smiled at the ring as he slipped it back on his finger.

The door creaked behind him and he turned to see Rei coming in the door. Rei had come up to see if Kai was doing alright. He did not expect the Hiwatari to be on the floor then suddenly cross the room in ten seconds flat and enclose him in a hug.

"Kai? What's going on?" Rei asked, his voice a little strained because of the force Kai was using. The blader wrapped his arms around the bluenette, wondering what had provoked a reaction like this.

"Thank you," Kai's voice was muffled because his face was pressed into Rei's chest. Rei smiled.

"You're welcome," Rei answered although he was unsure of what was welcome. Kai raised his head and smiled up at him. Just as Rei had vowed, all thoughts flew out of his head and the thoughts that remained focused solely on Kai.

"Can I see your ring?" Kai asked. Rei nodded. "_So he figured out where I went. I love you Kai Hiwatari._" Rei handed over his ring. Kai looked at the inner band of the ring and bit his lip to keep from crying. He replaced Rei's ring back on his finger, full of happiness. This was the right choice, Rei was the right one. Inside Rei's ring was the request that he would always fulfill.

_Diligo mihi, alo mihi, infinitas infinito._

Kai hugged Rei once more, the electricity that rushed through his veins causing him to shudder involuntarily. Rei continued to hold the bluenette in his arms as he knew that Kai was crying. Kai didn't care anymore. He let his tears go into Rei's shoulder, soaking the cloth. His tears were happy because finally, he had found someone to care about him. They were bound, not only by mate but by soul. Rei would always be there for him, Kai knew, and that was what he wanted. For that, he was indebted to Rei.

"_Thank you._"

_Diligo Mihi Alo Mihi Infinitas Infinito_

* * *

**Well that was the last chapter of the main story! I feel so sad, the story has come to a close. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this fic. As I was writing this chapter I was wondering, should I get a beta? Would the story have been better if I had gotten a beta? Well, the story is written now and I don't know. There will be one more chapter coming out after this, the epilogue, so get ready for that! There will be a little hot water between Kai and Rei. Thanks to all my reviewers who stayed with me for this fic, you all rock! Once again, I apologize for taking forever. See you at the final ending.**


	7. Epilogue: I Hate You

**Summary:** **Kai Hiwatari, six words keeping him going. Six words he hopes to say to the one he loves. Six words that he wants to say to Rei. Six selfish words. That isn't the only thing he has to worry about. A KaiRei fic. **

**Author Note:** **Here is the very last chapter of DMAMII! It makes me very sad that this fic is over, but I'm happy that most people enjoyed my fic. I didn't think I would get many reviewers but I did and I'm very happy with them. Like I promised you, there is hot water between Kai and Rei here but don't worry, it will sort itself out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this final chapter of DMAMII and that maybe I'll see you again when I write another fic. Thanks to Ugawa, Nordic Angel, Tenshi of Freedom, Wiliina and sonata hirano for reviewing! Thanks for sticking with me guys!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters but I do own this fic and my computer so…that isn't really impressive…anyways! To continue!**

**Dedication:**** To all of you who followed me from one story to the next, I dedicate this fic to you. To all of my reviewers, I dedicate this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: I Hate You

Kai hated Rei.

For the last three years and two months he had loved Rei completely. Now, he hated him with a passion.

He couldn't believe that he had ever fallen in love with the neko-jin in the first place. Well actually, he could believe that but he was so angry he preferred to deny his love.

He couldn't believe that Rei had betrayed him like this. Angry tears started in his eyes as he glared at the opposite side of the room. _How could you do such a thing to me Rei? How could you be so cruel? You black hearted angel._ Kai bit his lip angrily.  
_  
I trusted you,  
__I loved you,  
__I cared for you  
__I hate you._

Kai could have continued cursing Rei's name all day if it didn't make him feel sick to his stomach. His lover, his _mate_ had betrayed him and it made Kai's heart hurt at the thought of it. He felt like screaming and crying and destroying the entire room. Instead he glared at the door that Tala had just come through. Nervousness flitted through his thoughts as he remembered what Tala was there for.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Tala asked bluntly. The bluenette didn't answer but Tala didn't care. "Come on, you need to get dressed. You can't sit there in a bathrobe all day!" Tala pulled Kai out of the chair and brought him to the other side of the room and inspected his appearance.

"I'd much rather sit here with this bathrobe on, thank you very much," Kai snarled in Tala's general direction. The redhead took no notice whatsoever of Kai's statement but instead brought a brush to Kai's spiky hair and shook his head.

"Don't you take care of your hair either?" Tala asked exasperatedly. Kai shook his head, crossed his arms and glared out the window. He hated the fact that he was now smaller than Tala. The redhead had grown in the last few years and was now almost as tall as Rei. Kai hated looking up to someone he was so used to looking down on. At 6'4, Tala now ruled Kai who was only at 6'1. Rei had grown too so he was even taller than he was before, looming over them at 6'6. Bryan was still the tallest as he had two inches on Rei and loved pointing this out to Kai. The bluenette stopped dwelling on this because every thought of Rei brought anger to his mind.

_You cheated me and betrayed me  
__You left me here alone  
__I think I could kill you  
__But I love you too much to do so_

"My hair is fine. I just want-" Kai was cut off by Tala.

"You're hair isn't fine at all!" The redhead shrieked. "It's a complete mess! You're twenty years old Kai, you should be brushing your hair yourself!"

"I haven't brushed it at all today, Tala. How did you expect it to look?" Kai snapped. Tala ignored Kai's mood and tugged at the brush, spiking Kai's hair more than usual.

"Doesn't it lie flat?" Tala asked, attacking his hair now. Kai shook his head.

"No, so stop pulling on it! It looks fine."

"All right, all right. Whatever you say. Now let's get you into some clothes. You can't just sit here. Are you nervous?" Tala asked, peering into Kai's eyes. The bluenette pushed him away and glared angrily at the other side of the room.

"No, I'm _angry_."

"What are you angry about?" Tala asked, even though he knew perfectly well what Kai was pissed off about. He had been warned by Rei that Kai wasn't happy with him and that he apologized most profusely for doing what he did.

"Tala, Rei cheated me, he _lied_ to me. How do you expect me to react?!" Kai half yelled as Tala tugged out a knot of hair.

"Rei is going to be heartbroken if you don't do this. He loves you, you know," Tala sighed, deciding that sympathy was probably the best course of action right now. It seemed that Kai wanted someone to talk to. It was also obvious that Kai knew that Rei loved him but because of today, he was starting to doubt it…hopefully not as a serious thought.

"It's not like I love him," Kai snarled. Tala turned Kai to face him and brushed the bluenette's bangs out of his eyes. Then he pulled one strand of hair over Kai's right eye and smiled.

"That looks sultry. I know you love him, Kai. Don't deny it."

"I don't want to look sultry."

"Rei would like it."

"I don't want to look sultry, least of all for _him_!" Kai exclaimed. Tala rolled his eyes. He gently hit Kai on the head while arranging his hair once again.

_My heart is breaking badly  
__I really want to know  
__Why you did this to me  
__Why you had to betray me_

"You still love him and you'll want to look good for him. Trust me," Tala reassured his friend while going to get Kai's clothes. The bluenette looked at his reflection in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. As much as he hated to admit it, he did still want to look good for Rei. Tala came out with Kai's clothes and laughed at the look of hatred and revulsion that spread across his face.

"Do you see why I hate him? I'm not wearing that, it's fucking cold outside!" Kai yelled. He sprang away from the redhead who threw the clothes on the bed near the window.

"You wanted to be here in Russia, Kai. That wasn't Rei's decision. It was yours."

"Where's Bryan?" Kai asked, as a way of getting the conversation elsewhere. Tala realized this but ignored the fact that Kai was being difficult.

"He's looking at food. He's also sizing up competition," Tala answered. Kai smiled, it was so like Bryan to do that. The bluenette stopped struggling long enough for Tala to start dressing him.

"TALA! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM GETTING DRESSED IN THAT!" Kai screamed.

* * *

In another part of the building, Rei Kon was pacing around and around while Max was trying to calm him down. Rei was terrified, absolutely terrified of what Kai was going to do to him when he saw him next. Rei felt idiotic for doing what he had but someone had to do it. Rei felt like choking as he continued to walk around. He was certain that Kai was more than angry with him and he felt that he had every right to be except that there had been no choice for Rei.

"Rei, calm down. Kai isn't going to do anything. Just relax," Max tried to comfort his friend but Rei shook his head and collapsed in a chair.

"He will, I know he will," Rei moaned, "What was I thinking? He won't want to do it now. He probably hates me! If he…..I love him too much to let him leave." His voice was hoarse with some internal emotion that Max couldn't bother to identify. Max sighed and patted Rei on the head. He had no idea why Rei just didn't let Kai have his own way. Then again, Rei was the dominant one in this relationship. Max still wondered how the hell Rei had managed to dominate Kai.

_Something is telling me to leave  
__Something tells me to stay.  
__I want to know why you did this.  
__Before I go away. _

"Look, if he was going to do anything, he would have done so by now. He loves you, Rei. He isn't going to back out of your relationship," Max answered. Rei looked horrified at the very thought. He couldn't imagine his life without Kai. Because the bluenette wasn't a neko-jin, he could leave Rei. The neko-jin half felt like rushing out of the room to Kai and getting on bended knee and apologizing.

"Max, I'm so so scared!" Rei whispered from his chair. Max fought the urge to roll his eyes. Instead of slapping Rei like he wanted to, he hugged Rei and told him to shut up. The neko-jin thanked Max and proceeded to hyperventilate.

"REI, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU WANT KAI TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS? THERE IS NO WAY HE'S GOING TO LOVE YOU WHEN YOU'RE HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!" Max finally screamed. Rei raised his head and his eyes widened.

"Kai? He's here? What the hell is he doing here? He wasn't supposed to-"

_My anger beats through my veins.  
__How could you be so cruel?  
__I trusted you so much.  
__And yet I still do._

"KAI ISN'T HERE YOU IDIOT! HE'S SOMEWHERE IN THIS HOUSE ACTING SANE! DO YOU THINK HE'LL _WANT_ TO BE WITH YOU LIKE THIS? CHEATING REI IS BETTER THAN BREAKDOWN REI!" Max finally lost it. The neko-jin stared at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"Okay, okay, I'm overreacting…..I just…..I want to make him happy and I don't think I did. He probably hates me now," Rei said in such a sad tone that Max's annoyance faded. The blonde sat down beside Rei and brushed invisible dust off of his shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you. Don't worry, Rei. He'll steam for a while and then get over it. Everything will be fine," Max reassured the neko-jin. Rei nodded mutely and took a deep breath. He felt terrible for going behind Kai's back but he had had no choice. If he hadn't done that, he would have lost Kai. To betray Kai in order to keep him sounded like pretty dense logic but Rei knew that he had to do what he did.

"I can only hope," Rei murmured. Max rolled his eyes. When would these two get the fact that neither could live without the other? The blonde felt happy that his own relationship didn't need to be questioned so often. He placed a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Come on, we need to get going," Max said, pulling Rei to his feet. The neko-jin's face brightened and his back straightened. Rei felt like breaking into happy tears. He was close…..so close….Max dragged Rei out the door and down then hall. Rei couldn't be late.

_

* * *

_

Can I forgive you?  
_Can I really be so kind?  
__You took my heart and broke it.  
__A heart that was once mine._

Tala had managed to get Kai into his clothes and was now listening to Kai's insult-fest of Rei Kon. Tala was this close to killing his best friend. He knew that Rei wouldn't be very happy with him but his eardrums couldn't take anymore of Kai's outraged voice. He wondered where Bryan had gone. The purple haired blader had made a convincing destruction of Rei. Could he actually destroy Kai Hiwatari?

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Tala screamed at the top of his lungs, startling Kai into silence. The bluenette glared at the floor and then looked up at his friend in apology.

"I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"Rei betrayed you. I've heard," Tala said dryly, cutting off Kai in midsentence. The bluenette looked down and fiddled with the hem of his clothing.

"Tala…..wouldn't you kill Bryan if he made you-?" Kai was cut short for a second time.

"You look fine. Are you going to go out there now? Rei will explain everything to you. He's practically dying right now, thinking that you're going to leave him."

"I would never leave him," Kai whispered to his clothes. Tala raised an eyebrow as Kai lifted his head.

_I trust you  
__I love you.  
__I care for you  
__I hate you._

"You've been saying differently for the past three hours, Kai. Rei is currently hyperventilating because he's terrified you'll leave him because of this. You are not bound to him as he is to you. So understand that Rei is a little on edge."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't. But he can feel your anger remember? It causes him pain," Tala glanced sternly at Kai. The bluenette flushed under the unsympathetic gaze of his best friend.

"I just….I wish he didn't betray me like this. It hurts to know that I am no longer equal to him," Kai murmured.

"You are equal to him in every way. Now stand still a minute," Tala placed something on Kai's head and arranged it to perfection. "There, now get out there before Rei thinks you've walked out on him!"

"How do I thank you?" Kai asked, grateful that Tala had made him realize that hating Rei was not worth anything. He took a breath to steady himself. He was about to walk into the lion's (or tiger's in this case) den and whether he came out alive or not was a different story.

"You don't. You start moving. I'll see you there," Tala hurried out the door, leaving Kai alone for a minute. The bluenette took one last look at his reflection in the mirror and sighed in defeat. _You're lucky I love you so much Rei. Otherwise, you'd be dead right now._ He walked out the door and turned to the left. Taking the stairs extremely slowly, Kai was surprised that a search party hadn't been sent for him. According to the clock near the dining hall, he was nearly ten minutes late.

Kai turned to the doors that would take him to Rei. He swallowed and did a last minute check of his appearance. What if Rei thought he didn't look good enough? He could still back out and allow Rei to find a suitable mate. But Kai wanted an explanation of Rei's betrayal and backing out wouldn't get him anything. The bluenette breathed in, took a step forwards, opened the doors and admitted defeat.

He glided toward Rei, feeling his face flush as he walked up the aisle. He could feel every eye in the room turning to look at him. Music played as he walked and he could hear murmurs of approval and shock. Rei's relatives were probably wondering why the hell Rei had chosen someone like him. He felt his anger returning as he got closer to where Rei was standing. The bluenette looked up and caught sight of the smile on Rei's face.

_I will forgive you.  
__I will forget.  
__I can see it in your eyes.  
__You had no choice and yet,  
__You still cheated me._

The neko-jin showed pure happiness. The love that sparkled in his golden eyes was enough to make Kai forget some of his rage. The smile curving the sides of Rei's soft lips made Kai rethink his plans. He had wanted nothing more than to kill Rei for this outrage but as he came closer to the neko-jin, he could see the utter devotion and caring in Rei's eyes. Kai's heart swelled with happiness as he realized just how much Rei cared about him.

"Kai," Rei murmured as he got up to the altar. He was absolutely ecstatic when he realized that Kai was there. The moment Kai had walked through the doors, he had seen nothing but the bluenette. Kai was the very image of beauty in Rei's eyes and quite a few of the others as well. The dress Kai was wearing exposed his shapely legs and made Rei burn with desire for his mate. The gloves that covered his slender hands emphasized the creamy white skin that Kai possessed. The veil that rested on his silky hair enhanced the femininity of the outfit. The guilt that Rei felt for tricking his mate into wearing these clothes faded as he feasted on the vision that came before him.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of these two people…." The preacher began to speak. Kai glanced at Rei who looked even hotter in a tuxedo. He licked his lips unconsciously, loving the attire his mate was wearing. In the front row, the Blitzkrieg Boys, formerly the Demolition Boys, were sniggering into their palms at their ex-member's outfit. Max, Tyson and Kenny were smiling widely at the scene before them. All three had seen the chemistry between Kai and Rei and none of them were surprised to see this day come at last. Behind them, the White Tigers were grinning at the sight before them apart from Mariah who was glaring at Kai.

"I can't believe you did this to me," Kai hissed from the corner of his mouth. "I thought we agreed to wearing tuxedos together!"

"If we had done that, my relatives would have killed you and dragged me back to China. No joke," Rei answered. Kai glared at him and tried to pull down the front of the dress that exposed his legs.

"Through sickness and strife, these two have promised to remain faithful to each other. Connected by love and devotion…." The preacher continued.

"Why couldn't you have been the uke?" Kai snarled softly.

"Because you are," Rei answered, grinning. Kai stared angrily at Rei. The nerve of the neko-jin! Kai opened his mouth for a cutting remark but Rei beat him. "Look, I'm sorry I cheated you okay? I had to betray you in order to keep you or else my relatives would have gone through the roof. I mean, look at Mariah, she's been waiting for something that will allow her to get you removed and me taken back to China. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is to be equal to you. I'm a man too!"

"I never said that you weren't. I was expected to be the seme."

"Bullshit. That is a crappy excuse and you know it. I would have agreed if you had told me first! If you had explained the situation, I would have agreed! I could have gotten a dress that you liked and that didn't make me feel fucking cold whenever I walked around. In case you can't remember, this is _Russia_! It gets cold here!" Kai whispered.

"I'm sorry okay? I should have asked you first. Really, I should have," Rei looked downcast. Kai could no longer be angry at him.

"Do you, Rei Lee Kon, take Kai Taire Hiwatari…." The preacher babbled on.

"Promise not to do anything like this again?" Kai asked.

"…to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" Asked the preacher.

"I do," Rei smiled as a response to both questions. He gazed lovingly at his soon to be husband. Kai's eyes shone brighter. He smiled genuinely for the first time since he had found out he was wearing a dress to his wedding. He no longer felt any anger towards his intended.

"Do you, Kai Taire Hiwatari, take Rei Lee-?" the preacher began.

"I do," Kai interrupted. Who on earth had hired this idiotic preacher in the first place? He was taking way too damn long to marry them. Kai shifted impatiently from foot to foot. Rei smiled at his soon-to-be husband's antics.

"If one has any reason to object to this matrimony, please state them now," The preacher droned. Kai listened in anticipation for any objections that would be flung their way.

"I OBJECT!" The scream did not come from Mariah as Kai had anticipated. The pinkette simply sat in her row and sulked. Kai knew that she had accepted that Rei would never be hers and for a moment, his heart went out to her. Mariah lifted her head and looked Kai in the eyes. She simply nodded and sat back. Kai smiled then turned his attention to the person who had called out. Kai hid his grin with his veil. Rei looked stunned as he gazed in the direction of Tala Ivanov.

"Why do you object?"

"_Because_," Tala drawled as if it were perfectly obvious, "Kai is wearing a dress when he obviously doesn't want to and I'm not entirely certain he should get married to someone who makes him wear clothes he doesn't want to wear." The redhead smirked.

"Rest assured, I only had to do that for today," Rei answered.

"But what if you have to do it again?"

"I will ask him first. I will never go behind my beloved's back again," Rei answered. Kai hid his smile.

_You look devastated.  
__My anger does not compare.  
__I've said it once, I'll say it again.  
__I really do love you._

"If Rei says that he will never do something, he won't do it!" Mariah called from her seat. Kai nodded towards her. Rei looked relieved and Tala bowed and sat back. The preacher looked extremely confused about the entire exchange and then shrugged. He wasn't going to get involved where he wasn't wanted.

"Does anyone else have any objections?" He asked, casting his gaze around the room. When no one else brought forth any protests, he smiled and leaned back. "I now pronounce you husband and…..and…..well, husband and….."

"Husband," Tala yelled. Kai bit his lip to keep from laughing. Who would have guessed he would have had a crazy wedding ceremony?

"You may kiss…." The priest trailed off but no one noticed. Rei had captured Kai's mouth hungrily and the two were now full on making out. The Blitzkrieg Boys whooped and catcalled while the White Tigers simply applauded happily, giving the two a standing ovation.

"Did you plan that objection from the start?" Rei whispered into Kai's ear before drawing back.

"I just had to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again," Kai smiled sweetly before turning to walk down the aisle with his husband.

At the wedding reception, Kai decided to stay in this dress. After all, he would need it to seduce Rei afterward for punishment. Kai was in a happy bliss. There was no way anyone could ever get between them again. Everything had fallen into place and everything would stay that way. Kai and Rei had both retired from blading but even so, the media still managed to get a hold of the information about the wedding. Photographers and reporters were standing outside the gates, waiting for Kai and Rei to show themselves.

* * *

Kai could see the media people from the window in the banquet hall where the wedding reception was taking place. He felt better than he ever had in his entire life. The wedding was probably going to be the most memorable wedding of the year thanks to Tala who had a thing for opening champagne and getting himself drunk. The last Kai had seen him, he was trying to get a flowerpot to dance with him. Kai smiled at the memory and arranged a few folds on his dress.

"We have been ordered to dance," a soft voice caressed his ear. Kai shivered slightly and turned to look at an extremely handsome man in a tuxedo. Rei smiled and held out his hand for Kai to take. "Tala's orders."

Kai immediately took the hand offered to him. Not following Tala's instructions when he was drunk spelled the death sentence for him. He held no opposition to dancing with his husband and allowed Rei to lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

Kai stood at the rail of the staircase, looking one last time at the guests who were making good use of the dancing, the food and the alcohol.

"Ready?" Rei murmured into his ear. Kai turned to him and smiled.

"Ready," he answered softly. The two snuck out of the back door of the house, avoiding the media people and jumped into a limousine that would take them to the hotel where they would begin their honeymoon. Kai curled up beside Rei, smiling as the realization of the marriage became real. His heart exploded with a thousand emotions as he lay beside Rei. It didn't matter that there could be many more obstacles down the road. It didn't matter that he was considered the property of Rei Kon and it definitely didn't matter that he had been crossdressing.

All that mattered was that he was with Rei. Life could deal them the worst blows ever and Kai wouldn't care. His life was a mystery but his way forward was lit by Rei. His light in the world of darkness. A marriage created the bond and a vow sealed it. _Diligo mihi, alo mihi, infinitas infinito. Ego mos, diligo vos, alo vos, infinitas infinito._

_Let us love together,  
__Continue on.  
__I'm giving you one more chance.  
__I'll continue to ask the question.  
__And I know you'll always give the response._

_**The End**_

**

* * *

**

Well that's the end of DMAMII. Thanks to my reviewers, you all rock! I'm sad that DMAMII has come to an end but I think that if I kept going it would have completely disrupted the flow. The song in the chapter is called **Forgiven and it's my song. Please, if you want to use it, ask me first. On another note, I have some good and bad news. Well, depending on my reviewers, it may be good news all the way. I have decided to stop writing Bey fics for now. I want to try writing some Naruto fics and then I'll come back to Beyblade. I already have a story in mind for my next Beyblade fic but I want to try a different anime for now. Thanks once again to all of you. I just wrote the story but all you reviewers made it great. I love you all!**

**:Wolfcat Demon:**

_**-If you want it, take it. If you don't**__**, keep it. It may be useful in the future-**_


End file.
